Acceptance: Book One - Between the Truth and the Lies
by xPrincessGarnetXVI
Summary: History will always repeat itself. Tragedies shadow closely behind discrimination and hatred. Are those with yellow eyes truly heartless, or are the ones we call "human" that caused mass genocide more fitting for that name? Follow Kairi and Vanitas as they unravel the truth. Where living a simple life becomes a mere memory. They prepare to fight when the past becomes the present.
1. Warming reunion

**This is one of the stories I will complete. Don't let this peaceful tone fool you. Read on and explore this twist world I have created for you.**

**-evil laughs-**

**No, enjoy loves and don't forget to review. :]**

* * *

**Kairi:**

I woke up to a warm, beautiful morning. The day seems to be perfect. I got dressed in my white button up colored shirt and blue plaid skirt. I pull up my black knee highs and put on my black shoes. I looked into the mirror that rests upon my dresser, trying to fix my hair. It wouldb be like any other first day of school, but this would be even better.

I put on my tie and examine myself in the mirror. I was unsatisfied so I loosen my tie just a bit and smile. Today is the day Sora is coming back from Traverse Town. It's been six years since he moved with his mother. I remember the last night before he moved, he promised me he would come back.

I blush at the thought.

I look at the clock and realize I was running late. I gasp and turn around rapidly, looking for my hand bag. I grab it off of my bed and rush down stairs. I wanted to be there extra earlier so I skipped making breakfast for myself earlier today.

I ran out of the house and towards school. On the way, I see Selphie.

"Hey Kairi!" I stop in front of her and smile.

"You seem extra happy today!" Selphie says closely examining face.

"Is that so?" I giggle.

"C'mon! Let's go." I shout with energy. I grab Selphie's hands and rush down the hill. Selphie laughs and says,

"Why are you in such a rush today?" I didn't respond and kept smiling. I was a little too happy. A thought came across my mind that, maybe he wouldn't come back today. But I didn't let it bother me.

"Fine, Don't tell me then!" Selphie laughs. We were 10 feet from the school's entrance and we met up with Tidus and Wakka.

"Hey Selphie! Hey Kairi!" Tidus says with a smile.

"Hi Tidus, Hey Wakka." Selphie's voice so very high pitched. I keep my eyes on the school and turn to them.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head in. Okay?" Pointing my thumb to the school in back of me. I smile and begin to walk backwards.

"Okay…Kairi.." Tidus says sounding confused. I nod and turn around and run towards the school. It was abnormal for me to rush into school as quick as possible. I got inside and boy was the school full. I moved around the crowd, trying to see if I could catch a glimpse of Sora.

Twenty minutes passed and homeroom bell was about to ring and still no sign of him. I felt so disappointed and down in the dumps. I sulk with my head down as I slowly enter my homeroom. I fall into my chair next to the window and look down.

I feel my heart sinking into my stomach. He had written to me in his letters, telling me he would come back on the third day of school. Everyone else began to take their seats. I look out the window and space out as the teacher did the attendance.

"Sora?" My heart jumps as the teacher called his name.

"Is there a "Sora" present?" My teacher asks again. Everyone in the class looks around at one another, including the teacher. I knew it was too good to be true. I focus out the window again with my chin resting on the palm of my hand and my fingers touching my cheek.

"I guess Sora is absent."

"I'm here!" A faint voice shouts behind the door. I sit up and brace myself. The door slides open and Sora comes stumbling in. He pauses in front of the teacher and put his hands on his knees, bowing his head as he tries to steady his breathing. The teacher turns to him. Sora looks up, still breathing heavily and put his hand slightly up.

"I'm Sora." Everyone begins to whisper to each other. Without noticing, I was already smiling. Sora was wearing our uniform, but for boys they had to wear pants. He looks so adorable with his brown spiky hair.

"You're late." My teacher sternly comments.

"I know…I'm sorry!" Sora replies still trying to calm his breathing.

"Oh well, I'll let you slide this time. Take a sit." Sora stands up and smiles.

"Thank you." Sora turns and focuses his eyes on the classroom. I wave to him and he flashes a big smile back at me. As he starts walking towards me, my heart was racing. He takes a seat right in front of me. He faces me and says,

"Wow! You do look completely different Kairi!" I giggle

"Is that a bad thing?" I say happily. He smiles brightly and I could tell by his eyes that he was really surprised it was me. He kept examining me with a shock but happy look on his face.

"No. Of course not! Sora replies shaking his head.

"You've seem to have matured as well Sora."

"Don't let these looks deceive you! I am still the fun, outgoing Sora I was six years ago." Sora and I laugh. As we did, the right door roughly slides open. Everyone pauses and look at who was walking in.

_How could I have forgotten him?_

He steps in with his hands in his pockets and out of dress code. He was wearing a black tie and pants with a white button up shirt. His shirt was too unbuttoned and his tie wasn't even tied. The two ends of his tie rested on his chest area from under his collar. He stops and stares at at Sora and I. How empty and dead his yellow eyes are.

"Who are you?" The teacher shouts. He turns and looks at the teacher who was on the other side of the room.

"Vanitas." He calmly replies. I never liked the presence of him, Sora's twin brother. I glare at him with disgust as he took his seat a few desks down from me.

"Well, Vanitas! Who do you think you are coming in so late?"

"It was honestly out of my control. We just arrived here from Traverse Town." Vanitas remarks carelessly.

"Your brother Sora at least made an effort and ran here." The teacher argues.

"and I made an effort by walking here." Vanitas protests.

" Your "effort" wasn't good enough. I don't appreciate your attitude eith-

"Why are you arguing over this?" Vanitas responds, cutting the teacher off.

"You're blowing things out of proportion." The teacher became furious. She opens her mouth to say something and at that moment, the bell rings. She collects herself fixes her glasses. The students were all leaving, Vanitas leaves with them.

"Have a good day kids…" My teacher says. I stand up and grab my bag. Sora waits in front of me.

"C'mon." Sora says nodding his head toward the doorway.

"Okay!" We both smile and walk side by side in the hallways.

"I'm so glad your back. It's been so long Sora."

"It's been too long for no reason. I'm glad I left Traverse Town. Here I thought that being here would be a drag but,"

Sora looks at me with his glossly-glass like blue eyes.

"Then I saw you and I felt relieved." I chuckle. _He is such a sweetheart..._

_Sora wasn't the type to deceive with his words so, I know he meant what he said. But maybe, it wasn't in the sense that I wanted it to be._

"Well…This is my class." I stopp at the classroom door. Sora turns,

"Mine is a few doors down. I'll meet you here, okay?" I nod my head. We separate as I enter my classroom. I sit in my chair dazing out the window with my chin resting on my hand. I ignore the teacher's welcoming speech that we all heard before.

My mind couldn't erase Sora's smile. I blush and smiled in my hands. From my peripheral vision, I see someone take a seat in the row next to me but a desk down. I lift my head and look to see who it was.

This couldn't be happening. Why...? Sora couldn't be in my class but I got Vanitas in my class! I'm so angry at how unfair this is. Still, can't help but notice how much he looked just like Sora, only his hair was black and he was a bit more built.

_What are you saying Kairi? Don't give him compliments!_

I shake the thoughts out of my head. I look back at him and notice that he doesn't seem to pay me any mind to me. He is spacing out, leaning back on his chair. I let out a sigh of relief and look back out the window. I stare at the islands we all use to play on. Vanitas would always tease me every chance he got. I am glad he isn't bothering me now.

The class ends and I run to meet Sora. The day seemed to have gone on forever as we went into our classes. Sora and I have one class together and that was biology.

Periods go by and it was now lunch time. Everyone rushes forward like monsters to get food. Sora and I sat with Selphie,Tidus, and Wakka. I reach to get something out of my bag and notice it wasn't there.

"My bag!" I shout. Sora looks at me.

"What's wrong Kairi?" I turn to him with pleading eyes.

"I forgot my bag in my last class!"

"Kairi!" Sora exhaustingly complains.

"Ah…I have to hurry and get it before someone steals something from it."

"Hurry then, I'll save you your seat."

"Thank you!" I rush off. The halls are empty. I run upstairs to the third floor and continue running down the hallway. I race into my last class and down the row to the desk I was sitting in.

My bag was there. I let out a big sigh of relief. I walk out into the hallway with my bag resting over my shoulder. I turn the corner and see Vanitas with two other boys.

"Hand it over." Vanitas demands with his hand out. His voice, very deep and intimidating. The boys walk backwards slowly as he steps towards them. I watch from behind Vanitas, the fear on their faces.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." One boy replies.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now give it!" Vanitas shouts the last three words and punches the locker. The two boys shriek. I couldn't figure out what Vanitas wanted, but I knew he was bullying them. The boy stretches his arm out and hands something to Vanitas. I couldn't see what it was but as soon as the boy did, Vanitas grabs it and his hand and pulls him closer to him.

"You're not going to do something like that again are you?" Vanitas says tugging the kid by his collar.

"Let…Let go!"

"Let him go!" I run beside them and yell. Vanitas looks at me with his empty eyes as I stare at him with anger in my eyes.

"I said let him go!" I repeat in a much deeper tone, staring Vanitas in the eyes. Vanitas snickers as he closes his eyes. He turns his head toward the boy, still with his eyes closed and releases the boy's collar. I watch as both of the boys run away, startled.

"Hehehe.." I turn to face Vanitas as he laughs softly.

"What's so funny?" He continues to laugh with his eyes closed. I walk in front of him and yell,

"What are you laughing about?! That you bullied boys smaller than you into giving you want you want? You're a coward!"

Vanitas continues to laugh and it makes me even more angry. I grab his arm to get his attention but as I did, I was quickly pinned against the lockers. I went to catch my breath. Vanitas did it all too fast. My bag fell on the floor. I look up at his face and he is pissed off.

"Don't touch me." I feel a bit scared but I continued to stand my ground.

"Y…You asked for it! You think you can go around and-" Vanitas moves his face closer to mine, forcing me to jerk my head back. He puts his hand on the lockers next to me and pauses. He stares with a smirk on his face.

"W…What?" I shout, trying to hide my own trembling. He grabs my chin with his fingers.

"Quite the looker you turned out to be. I didn't even recognize you from the ugly boy I remembered you as. I guess I can't make fun of your short boy hair anymore now can I?"

He taunts, moving my face from side to side. The look in his eyes makes me feel uneasy. I try to look away but he makes me look back at him. My mind wrestles with what I should say, but nothing comes out. He breaks out into a devious laughter. He fully stands up and removes his arm. I remain against the locker.

"Hahaha…"

"W…What's so funny?"

"You're still so easy to bully. You always sit there and remain quiet." I look away and beat myself over my weaknesses. Then, Vanitas's holds out something in his hand and puts it in front of my face. I look at it and realize that it was my wallet. I'm completely shocked. I grab it from his hand and cup it with my hands. I look back at him.

"Where did you get this?" I ask still in shock.

"No thank you Vanitas?! You also scolded me and yet I can't get an apology?" I stand there and stare at him with confusion.

"pfft" He put his hands in his pockets and look down the hallway.

"Those boys took it from your bag." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He looks back at me.

"I saw them digging through it as I walked passed the classroom. I decided to follow them and get it back."

"I…I uh…." I remain speechless.

" hmp.." He slightly smirks with his face full of disappointment.

"Whatever…" Vanitas replies as he turns to walk away. I gett off the lockers and shout,

"Th...Thank you…!" Vanitas keeps walking, but I know he heard me. I look back at my wallet and still couldn't believe it. Why would he bother doing such a thing? I walk back into lunch slowly and still in shock. I sit next to Sora, spacing out.

"Oh! You got it!" I hear him comment but my mind is baffled

"Kairi?"

"Ye…Yes?" I look at him and reply.

"You alright?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" I shrug it off with a laugh.

"That's good! I am glad you found your bag in time! Next time, make sure you dont forget it!"

"I know." I grin at Sora. I slowly look down and begin to think about Vanitas. He... has never shown me any sign of generosity before. I'm puzzled at the thought.

Maybe, he did it for his own needs? No that couldn't be because I wouldn't have gotten my wallet back...

It's 6th period now and I was in biology with Sora. We were both laughing about the stuff we did in the past. The teacher wasn't present in the class room yet. I am so happy to at least be in one class with Sora.

Just then Vanitas walks into the classroom and sits alone in his chair. As he slouches I couldn't help but feel bad that he was all alone.

"Hello!" A girl's voice said cheerfully. I turn to see a blonde girl with blue eyes smiling at us. She then focuses her eyes to Sora.

"Sora right?" She says with a smile.

"Yes and you are?" Sora kindly replies with a smile on his face.

"My name is Namine." I look at Sora's glimmering eyes and look back at Namine. She smiles so beautifully. I'm beginning to feel very threatened by her presence.

* * *

**Anyone here like Namine? Review please 3**


	2. Dig

**I have Vanitas's character all down. It's just Kairi and Namine I am trying to figure out. I hope you enjoy. Dedicated to Larken.**

**Song inspiration - Dig - incubus**

* * *

"Well then, nice to meet you Namine." Sora says gracefully, smiling back at her. I feel really uneasy with her presence.

"Nice to meet you too Sora!" Namine giggles.

"You have a beautiful name Namine!" Sora says honestly. I am jealous at the attention he is giving her. I'm being overshadowed and ignored.

"Hehehe! Thanks! Same to you." Sora laughs and rubs the back of his head. Without noticing, I sigh a bit loud, making Sora and Namine look at me.

"You okay Kairi?" My head jerks back up and I smile.

"O...Of course!"

"Well...Okay then!" Sora faces Namine and I just look back down. A lingering feeling of Namine's eyes on me made me feel awkward. The teacher finally walks in and the chattering slowly stops.

"Okay class quiet down!" It is completely silent now. That almost never happens. This teacher looks so young. She places herself in the front of the class.

"My name is Dr. Rui. But please, call me Ms. Shalua." She smiles. Her hair is covering it, but her left eye remains shut. She crosses her arms and I also notice she has a metal right arm. I can't quite remember, but I think I heard something about a woman fitting her description...

"It's only the first day of school, so I want to do something fun before we dive into all the hard stuff!" Ms. Shalua exclaims with much energy. The class remains silent.

" We're going to do a small project!" The whole entire class groans. Doing book work is so much easier than actually spending a whole lot of time completing a project. But in all honesty, I would rather do a project than stare into a book all day. I quickly lose interest anyways.

"Now, Now. It's going to benefit all of you in this class." Shalua begins to walk slowly back and forth, her heels tapping on the floor.

"Each of you will be teamed up with another person and you will spend time getting to know one another!" Shalua stops and looks at the class. The class remains quiet.

"You guys are a lot of fun!" Shalua shouts with much sarcasm. I think I'm going to like this teacher. She actually has a personality. I may be mistaken, but I believe that the seniors from last year said she use to be a soldier and a scientist for some company. Which is why she has a metal, arm and could only open one eye.

But, I shouldn't really believe rumors. But then again, why does she have only one eye and a metal arm?

"To break the ice among a lot of you, I want everyone to spend time with another student. Get to know them, the things they like and dislike, what you have in common and other stuff like that."

The class remains uninterested and silent. Shalua slamms her hands on the desk.

"At the end of this month, I want a brief summary about the similarities and differences between you and your partner. To prove you actually did the assignment right, I better see this classroom acting as a whole and not some people secluded from others.

I catch her staring at Vanitas.

"Alright! I'm choosing partners if you don't have one by the time I get to you!" I space out for a second and then turn to ask Sora,

"Want to be my partner?"

Namine quickly asks. My mouth was open, ready to to ask him.

I look at Sora with pleading eyes. Hoping he doesn't say yes.

"Sure why not!" Sora exclaims. My heart sinks to the abyss. Sora looks at me and wraps his arm around the back of my neck. He pushes me close to him and says,

"I mean, the whole point of this project is to get to know a stranger." Sora looks at me with a smile.

"And you and I are already the best of friends! So, I hope you don't mind Kairi." His face is so close to mine. I can his eyes sparkle. The kindness in his smile. How could I be so selfish? Sora is right. But still... I can't help but feel jealous.

"Ye...Yeah! Hahaha..." My laugh slowly fades. Sora turns to look at Namine and continues to talk to her. Why do I lie to myself?

"Kairi?" I shake at the sound of my name. I look up and see Ms. Shalua with a clipboard in her hands.

"Quit dazing kiddo. I've called your name more than three times."

"Oh, really...? I'm sorry!" I stutter.

"Do you have a partner?"

"What?" Shalua looks out and sighs. She then looks back down at me.

"Did you get enough sleep? I asked if you had a partner already?" I think to myself,

_I had one in mind. But...he's taken..._

"No..." I say sulking.

"Hmm...okay..." Shalua goes down the list of students on her clipboard with her pen.

"You can work with Tidus!"

_I guess this is okay! I get to work with someone I am friends with-_

"Ms. I already have a partner!" Tidus yells.

_My happiness just comes and goes with the wind, doesn't it?_

I sigh loudly. Shalua turns and says,

"Well you could have made me aware of that earlier, Tidus."

"Sorry Ms!" Shalua turns with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Kairi. Let's see here..." Shalua goes down her list once again.

"The only one left without a partner is..." My heart races and the anxiety kills me. I'm not very good with talking to new people...

" Ah, Vanitas!" My mind pauses. I stare at Vanitas who is leaning back on his chair with a pen in his mouth. He nibbles on the tip of it and turns to look at me with his bright yellow eyes...

"Okay Kairi?" I faintly hear the teacher. Did he just snicker at me? He slightly smirked as if he was mocking me!

**Vanitas:**

Kairi's idiotic self left her jaw wide open. I look at my brother who is sitting next to her. His eyes focused on me. Such angry, spiteful eyes. Shalua pats her hand on Kairi's head, making Kairi look at her.

"Do you hear me Kairi?"

"Yes...Yes Ma'am!" Her foolishness amuses me. I close my eyes and slightly laugh to myself.

"You're a weird one!" Shalua says and then walks away. I still feel someone's eyes on me. I reopen my eyes and see Sora, still glaring at me.

Kairi is smiling with her eyes close as the teacher continues to comment on how odd she is. That blonde chick in front of Sora is trying to get his attention, but his rage filled eyes continue to stare at me. I flash a cocky smile at him. Just to annoy him more.

_What are you so worried about Sora...?_

* * *

**_Reviews! _**

**_p.s. Cute little Vanitas nibbling on a pen, blankly staring at Kairi - AWWW_**


	3. To Be Delicate

**Next Chapter holds all the glory. Can't wait to see what you guys think about it.**

* * *

**Kairi:**

I'm walking home with Sora, Vanitas and the one who followed-Namine. Shalua only gave us a week to complete this project! So, Sora thought it would be a good idea to start now. He talked to Vanitas about it but it seemed as if he could care less.

Hues of the ocean stare at Vanitas and conclude that it would take me centuries to even get to know him a little. He isn't an easy guy to get along with, or someone to just talk to. The birds chirp by as the sun gleams down upon us.

"Boy, it is hot today!" My tone expression my exhaustion while wiping the sweat off of my forehead with my arm.

"Isn't it?" Sora groans as he unbuttons his shirt. Namine just prances around, giggling around Sora. She starts walking backwards and looks at Sora and Vanitas.

"Aren't you hot wearing that dress shirt too Vanitas?" Vanitas walks with his eyes focused on the road ahead. I take a look at both Sora and Vanitas, and notice that they are both carrying their bags the same way! Those two are twins after all, even if they can't get along. A giggle escapes me from the thought.

"No." He replies sternly. I didn't sense any rudeness in his voice. What, does she want to see both of them take their shirts off? She is really beginning to annoy me. The blond seems to be able to talk fine with everyone but never says anything to me. She must view me as a rival; if only, I was…

The smell of salt water, the sweet fresh aroma crept within my nose. The beach is nearby. Sora lives a lot closer to the beach than I do. How lucky. I turn and look out from high above, the palm trees far down below. My mouth parts as a breath in the clean ocean air, eyes closing as the gentle breeze hits against porcelain skin.

"Hey..." The voice was so dull and heavy. I turn to see Vanitas, leaning up against a wall, still with the bag over his shoulder. Pools of blue stare at him with wonder. Tripping over my own thoughts, my voice fails to release mere mumbles. The awkward and nervousness, which poured into me when I'm surrounded by this constant irritated atmosphere given off by him started to become a natural sensation.

"Ugh.." He turns to walk up the stone steps. I run to the bottom of the last step and look at the huge house which towered over me. "This is where you guys live?" My tone full of disbelief.

"No, I'm breaking an entry" Vanitas says as he turns the corner to walk up the next flight of stairs

"You better be joking!" At this point, I couldn't even tell if he was being sarcastic or serious. I'm waiting till he actually walks into the house before I run up the steps. Watching as he unlocks the door and enters the house, a sense of reassurance washes over me. Averting my attention down the street toward Namine and Sora, who are not too far away, I realize just how close they were together. Not having the desire to wait here like a stick in the mud, desperate for Sora's attention, I summon the courage and run up the steps. Slowly, I walk into the house. I take my shoes off and leave them by the door. Their home was quite spacious!

The kitchen is gorgeous! The counters are shiny, green marble. The tiles are white. Their refrigerator is bigger than mine. I slowly approach the living room. I step onto their soft, clean, tan rugs. It felt like I was walking on a cloud. The softness felt most comfortable inbetween my toes. The walls in the living room are a very dark green. The couches were tan like the rugs. Small tables holding lamps and taller lamps surround every corner.

I walk towards the very large windows. They were as big as I am. I put my face to the glass and saw their beautiful backyard. The sound of a door shutting causes me to twist around. Pausing to see someone walk by, anxious if maybe I would finally get to meet their parents…but no one shows. I took a few slow steps forward.

Suddenly, Vanitas walks by shirtless as his hand scratches the back of his head with his eyes closed. My heart jumps. Immediately my body quickly turns. _Why am I blushing..?_

A tingling feeling slithered down my back, anxious to turn around to meet with him once more. _What if he is standing there? Where is Sora and Namine?_

This is too awkward. He knows I am here, why would he strip so freely? Through the ramblings in my mind, I hear another door slam breaking me out of my cogitations. Indicating he might be in his room, hopefully getting dressed. My heart calms and the killer rush slowly fade away. I put my hand to my chest and release a big sigh of relief. My lip parts as I take a deep breath and as I exhaled I sternly said,

"Geez!"

"What are you yelling about?" I jump at the sound of his voice. Slowly, my body turns and eyes meet with Vanitas. At least now he is wearing a shirt; another bottom up shirt, but its short sleeved this time.

"I'm not yelling." I counter.

" Let's just start this thing already so we can get it done." Vanitas says as he walked downstairs. I follow but pause of out hesitation.

_Where is Sora and Namine? Why are they leaving me alone with...him? I don't like this._

"Hurry up!" His deep tone screams from below, causing me to immediately rush down to the basement. I turn and look down the hallway. Far down, I see an open door. With caution, I walk towards the doorway. I sneak my head in and see that it looks like just another room, but bigger not some dirty basemen. There is a large bed near the huge windows which is covered by red drapes. A black leather couch with a glass table to center it and a plasma tv on a black stand.

Vanitas is throwing papers on the floor and placing other things on the table."Um. Do you need help or anything...?" My feet pause a foot away from him. No answer. It's a bit too quiet. This silence is a bit discomforting.

"Where is your mom or your dad?" they had moved before I even got to meet them.

Still no reply. He sits on the couch and blankly stares ahead. "Let's hurry up and finish this." Vanitas says firmly as he reaches for the blank pieces of papers.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sora and Namine?" I said stuttering as I looking around.

"What does our project have to with them?" My gaze met with Vanitas staring at me, his expression cold.

"Um...well...-" A crack in my voice trails off into an unsure tone.

"They have to work on their project with each other. Their presence isn't needed."

"I know...but..." But what I wonder. My head bows, attention toward the ground as I fiddle my fingers.

"Hmp." Promptly, I look back at him and met with that cocky smirk on his face like the one from the class room.

"But what, is it because you're scared?" A snicker escapes him.

_Scared? What is he talking about?_

"Why would I be scared?"

"Maybe because you're all alone with me," He stands up and walks towards me. "Alone in the basement where no one could hear you."

The raven haired boy continues, giving off the atmosphere of a menacing aura. I take a step back but he pursues closer, intimidating me.

" Me being a man makes you feel uneasy, doesn't it?" He stops and stands in front of me. My eyes wince as he touches my face with the back of his index fingers, slowly running it down my cheek. Placing his face closer to mine as he says,

"and with you being a delicate, vulnerable lady doesn't make you feel any safer, now does it?." He is smiling. I do not know what to say or think. But right now... I fear he might do something. I hold my breath and stare at his face. Time seems to freeze in this moment. Should I...? Should I answer his question...? Will it make him go away?

As Vanitas chuckles, all tension within my shoulders release as I exhale and calm myself.

"That's... That's not even funny!" Vanitas turns and messes with the books.

"Then stop worrying. I know that is why you want the others here." He says with ease. Silence grows between us, causing him to turn his sight back on me.

"Lighten up. It was a joke." He suggests. But it was not a joke to me. I don't feel comfortable being down here with him.

Hands clench firmly as I glare at the back of his head. He walks over to sit on the couch. How could he be so cruel? Words of anger ravage my mind, fighting to escape my mouth. But I will not succumb to his little games. Anger rushes through my veins, a sort of rage that caused my eyes to water. I knew deep down, acting upon my current feelings would not do any of us good, so I bit back but it hurt my pride.

Turning, I rush out of the room to hide my current demeanor from the asshole. Running up the stairs, I turn the corner and met with someone's chest. I fall back a few steps and stare at him with Namine standing in back of him. Eyes meeting with Sora's, I can see that he was concerned.

"What's wrong?" I know he can see the hint of tears in my eyes. Crystals of spite that rest there, refusing to fall.

"N- Nothing!" I stutter trying to lie.

" Did something happen?" Sora grasps my shoulders gently, moving his face lower to meet with mine for a better look as if he were studying my expression.

"No-no, I was just uh... Just going to get something to drink." I force a smile on my face, anger residing at the sight of him.

"Stop worrying so much." I chuckle as I walk backwards into the kitchen.

"But Kairi -"

"Don't worry!" I quickly interrupt him, turning to face my back to him as my feet continue to walk into the kitchen. I pause at the fridge.

"Well, then Sora, let's go get started." I hear Namine suggest. I wait to hear Sora's response. But it didn't come right after she spoke. He is probably still concerned.

"Yeah, sure…" Finally, the sound of them walking up stairs causes me relief. I exhale and put my hand to my chest.

I actually open the fridge and get two cans of soda. I wonder... where were they this whole time? And what were they doing?

* * *

**Damn, I made Vanitas sound like a jerk. But this is part of his personality. Don't be too quick to judge him. I hope you enjoy.**

**REVIEWS**


	4. Tumsa Darbu

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. And it touches you as it has to me. Chapter Dedicated to: Emily, Jen, and Piggie lover!**

**Special Note: _In the book "Night" which appears in this chapter, is a real book I have read by __Elie Wiesel. He is a holocaust survivor. Though, I will not be using the word Holocaust, but a made up name because it will not suit this story. I am keeping the concept of his book and the lines I deeply remember from reading that book. I also imply a small detail of Anne Frank and her diary. But again, no specific name I do not want to mix people up. I will create a different reason for their mass murder to fit the story's concept. Just a forewarning so I do not mix anyone up in terms of our history. Thank you_ - Asuka**

**Kairi:**

I run back downstairs to actually try and start our project. I slowly walk into the room and see Vanitas reading a book. The name of it is _"Ni-"_ I walk in some more and fully see the name. _" Night"_

I place his can of _Flurry_'s soda on the glass table.

" I hope you don't mind orange soda." My voice is so low and shaken. I really wish he wouldn't make us do it down here...in the basement...

He looks away from his book and stares at his can and then faces me. He stares at me for a brief moment and then puts his book down to the side. Then, he hunches over and grabs his can and opens it. The hiss of the opening of the can loudly screams into my ears for it is all that makes a sound in this silence.. The clunking noise of it completely opening for some reason, calms my nerves. After taking a sip, he stares into the can. Does he not like it?

"I'm sorry if you do not like -"

"Thank you..." I pause out of shock. Did he just thank me? The cold and bitter Vanitas, thanking me?

" Orange soda is my favorite..." He murmurs. I smile.

"You're welcome!" He didn't look my way. He continue to sip his soda, quietly. I sit next to him. But not too close. Even if it was a small comment. It still makes me happy that I got one from him at all.

"Well then, we should get started." My voice remains low when I talk to him. He puts his can down and looks at me.

"Where should we begin?" He asks. He is right. How will we begin? I don't want to tell him my personal stuff. But isn't that the point of all this? No, we're suppose to just get to know one another. Not get too close, right? I look around the room, hoping to find the words by the time I look back at Vanitas.

"Let's just ask each other questions." Vanitas says like he is already exhausted with me. I look back at him.

" Um. Okay!" Vanitas grabs a piece of paper and a pen. He clips the paper into the clip board and looks back at me.

"When were you born?" He immediately asks.

" January 28th 1995."

He writes it down.

"Where?" Oh, no. A personal question. I put my hands to my knees and look down at them. How should I answer? Vanitas sighs.

"We both know, that I know, that you washed up on Destiny Island when we were all young."

I look at him. He does remember then. Will he put that on the paper? I hope not.

"Lets move on." Does that mean he won't put that on the paper? Will he spare me? No one knows but Sora, Riku, Him and the mayor.

"What do you like doing in your spare time?" Good question.

"I like hanging out with friends-"

"Typical." He bluntly says.

"You asked me a question and I was answering it! Why do you have to always add your two sense into everything?"

"Just continue answering the question."

"Why should I when you're just going to continue insulting me?"

"So we can get this stupid project done!" He raises his voice.

"Don't yell at me!" My anger rid my fear of him.

"Maybe if you didn't open your mouth and be the way you are, we wouldn't be-" He grabs my wrist and in a flash, I am down, pinned onto the couch. I see Vanitas, and the ceiling. He is on top of me, pinning my wrist to the couch. My heart is beating fast. I catch my breath and attempt to lift my right hand to defend myself but fails. He easily pins both of my wrists down. I feel so weak, helpless and defeated.

I look back at his face.

His knee is in between my legs, resting on the bit of couch cushion that is available, his body is over me and his arms are pinning mine down. I'm tingling. Am I enjoying this...? Why would this arouse me? I don't want it to...but it is.

Being overpowered...by...by? His yellow eyes and black hair fade into Sora's blue eyes and brown hair. Sora...?

"Quit yelling." He demands. Vanitas demands; not Sora.

"This isn't your house. Don't disrespect me by yelling and making a scene." Was I making a scene and overreacting? Is this why he is always so annoyed with me? Why he is never nice to me? I gulp in my saliva and take a deep breath. I don't give him an answer however. But he finally releases me from his grasps and sits down. I sit up and stare at him.

"I'm sorry..."

"Save me your pity. I knew from the start that this project would end up in a disaster the moment I was paired with you." His words hit me like a knife. Is that really how he feels? Why am I so surprised by this? He has always been this way, _heartless_. Maybe...it's because I try to find good in everyone. It's like breathing, it's natural for me to be this way. I just can't accept that someone can be so...cold all the time.

There is nothing much I can do or say. I pissed him off. I don't want to be here just as much as he doesn't want me here. Projects like these are meant to be done with laughs and happiness. Not this deep, sulking depression that constantly fills the air... And my heart.

"This is why I'd rather work alone." He adds.

"How can you work alone. When this is a project about getting to know another person?" He looks at me.

"There are ways to discover more about yourself. Things, you thought never existed." His voice is so dark and heavy. What is he implying? Is he talking for himself? But his words interest me. I never thought of it that way, but he is right. If we try, we could find out more about ourselves. Do we focus too much on others to realize more about how we feel, or think?

**Vanitas:**

Kairi stares off into space, lost in her trace of thought. I wonder if its about what I just said.

I don't know what to do with her, or this project. I am not one to "talk" about myself.

How can I make this easier without making the both of us suffer? I sigh and look away.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asks. Am I alright? No one has ever asked me that question before. What can define being "alright" anyways? I turn to look at her. She looks so fragile and too kind. Her aura reflects one of a loving mother. We're complete opposites.

"I'm fine." I reply. I turn back and pick up the book I was reading. Maybe she will just go away if I ignore her. I am not in the mood today for anyone's bullshit. After a few moments, I am drawn into the horrors of this book. The boy is about to lose his father to the brutal bitterness of the winter's night.

"_please, survive my son. I do not want to go on. I just want to sleep." _

He says dying as he lays in the snow. Too numb to feel it's iciness stabbing at his barely clothed skin. The son cries for his father, begging him to get up and continue walking. Claiming they are almost _there._ Out of the hell they were _forced _in_. _His son was so strong up until now.

"What is that book about?" Kairi's voice snaps me out of the book. I look away from it and face her. She didn't leave yet?

"What...?" I softly ask out of confusion. She just sat there the whole time?

"That book," She points at my book. I look at it then look back at her once again like I forgot I was reading.

"You have been reading it to tentatively, I was wondering why it has you so wrapped up in it." She asks so innocently. Do I mock her that much that no matter what I do, she will remain kind to me? Sucking up to me, hoping for a change in my attitude?

"You wouldn't be interested in books like these. It involves cruelty, death, murder, and horrific details of what humans do to one another." I look away, brushing her off.

"Actually, books like that do interest me." Her words shock me.

"You're not being serious." I am pretty sure she heard the disbelief in my voice.

"I'm not asking for no reason, am I?" Such boldness. I snicker at the thought of her actually "owning" me this time.

"This book," I open the book to reveal the words written in blood and tears.

"It's written about the author himself." It bothers me that it's actually about him. Written from his experiences from his memories. How I wish that the things that I have read never occurred to him. Or, actually existed at all.

"Oh! So then, its a true story!" Kairi exclaims and moves a bit closer to be, trying to get a better view of the book. Shown in her face, a true interest. Quite shocking.

"It's about how he lived through his childhood, losing his whole entire family to the brutality of war or in better terms, pure evil and hatred." I look back into the book.

"How did he lose them...?" she softly asks as she looks back at me.

"Genocide... Also known as the "_Tumsa Darbu"._ "_[Darkness's work in Latin]_

She doesn't make a sound. No sigh or a blurted out opinion. She just looks back into the book silently. I wonder if she is actually reading the words or lost in her thoughts again.

" I don't understand why mankind could kill off each other..." She says with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"You know why, right?" She be ignorant to all of this. Maybe, she _doesn't_ know farther than the definition of genocide.

"Of course, I've known about the Tumsa Darbu since I was in the 4th grade." Prove it.

" I've always had trouble finding a book to read when we would visit the library. But one day, the librarian came to me and suggested a book. It was a short story with pictures. It was about a girl who was writing her experiences through it. She hid in her father's building along with her family and friends. But in the end, she was caught and they say she died in one of the camps. When I found out at the end that it was a true story, it touched my heart." I look at her as she talks more than ever. Maybe she does have some uniqueness to her.

"Then, I asked to read a book similar to the previous book. From then on, I have been interested in Tumsa Darbu. I also read in several books that people deny the fact that it ever took place. That it was just a myth. That the extermination of the citizens in the city of Farsa never took place during some great war. Because now, the city is no longer on the map." She looks back at me with her glossy eyes.

"But others think that the city isn't there because it has been renamed and-" She stops and looks down.

"I'm sorry. I am talking too much." I look down and remain silent. Her words actually interested me, I didn't notice I was staring at her for so long.

"But," She looks back up at me, making me face her again.

"No one else likes history or let alone even want to voluntarily read or talk about it." She smiles brightly. Why is she smiling?

"They would rather just waste their time going to the same beach, looking at the same scenery, and doing the same things everyday." Funny you said that cause I thought you were one of those people.

" At least, we found something in common!" She happily exclaims. Something about her random burst of smiles and cheerfulness makes me feel awkward. I turn away and fold my arms behind my head while leaning my back on the soft couch.

"Yeah, well. You will never answered my question."

"What question?" She forgot how this conversation started. Geez.

"Why did any of it happen?"

"Oh yeah, sorry!" She's always apologizing for nothing.

" Well, there are several different theories or opinions but, from what I read, A country blamed the people from the city of Farsa for their misfortunes. Since Farsa had their own traditions, religion and different lifestyles, they believed they were worshiping the darkness for power to be able to rise up against others. Another theory I heard, which wasn't paid much attention to was that they wanted to get rid of those whose eyes turn yellow..."

She mumbles the last word and then looks back at me. I know she is studying my "yellow" eyes. I snicker cause my prediction was right. I knew she would stop and wonder about me.

" Many people spoke about "yellowed eyed" creatures taking people's hearts. Which is why they targeted the only people who could line up as those monsters, and that was the people of Farsa."

"Are you saying that this atrocity occurred only because of some low assumption?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Wars and mass murder will always be covered up with several lies. We will never know the truth, but we can choose what to believe."

" Is that why school's choose not to teach us that part in history? Why people deny it ever happened?"

"Most people can't accept that mankind would do such a horrible thing. The way today's world is, compared to how evil and dark it was back then blinds everyone. They only fear what they can't explain. That fear causes denial and denial misleads many people." Kairi seems to be getting upset.

"How...How could something like that go so...unjustified? Even with the survivors, and their stories? I just don't-"

"The survivors are dying. They left their trace into the world of knowledge, but only we can choose to seek it." Kairi sighs loudly.

"That's not fair..."

"Who said life was?" I move forward and rest my elbows on my knees and fold my hands to my mouth.

"I believe that back then, we had more believers. But now since the survivors are dying off and their books and documentaries are gathering dust, and face it, or school system fails to even teach us about history itself, the Tumsa Darbu is fading away. Like a simple memory."

"That's not fair!" Kairi bursts out. I look at her. She is really upset.

"Why are you yelling?"

" Because, I'm just so angry! How can something like that, such a horrible incident fade away like it never happened?"

"What is yelling going to do?" Kairi takes several deep breaths and exhales, calming herself. I sigh and look away.

" Just accept that this is how it will be. Don't doubt that we are the only ones who know about this.

There are other people in this world who have created sites and forums. But then again, only people can choose to seek those places with information. We can't force them. And with the laziness of our people, Tumsa Darbu will remain where it now stands." It is silent. She sits back down beside me and spaces out.

I look around. My mind is restless. Too restless to just sit and ponder like she is.

"I got it!"She says loudly for no reason. I look at her face which is smiling brightly again.

"We should put this into our paper and add our own personal thoughts! She excitedly cries out.

"Can it reach the standards she wants the paper to be?" I ask her.

" Of course! And, since it's something to do with school, learning, and education in particular, she is going to love it!"

"But she is a science teacher, not a history major." I break to Kairi.

" If she reads that we sat her and talked about something as important as this compared to others who probably talked about regular teenager stuff, it will definitely catch her interest!" She is very confident in her words. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Whatever you say." We finally start writing our project. Time passes and the moon once again reigns victorious over the sun's light and rises to darken the sky. Sora and I are now the only ones in the house. I remain in the basement and look at our written project. Surprisingly, we finished it all in one day. So she won't have to come back tomorrow...

It's so quiet in this house that my thoughts screams in my ears. It's always like this. Sora stays up in his room, I remain anti social. Well, Sora too. Though I like the comfort of being alone, the silence bothers me. I feel like my sanity is slipping away. No noise. Nothing but emptiness.

I stretch and yawn. I hear the door creek open. I look and see Sora. His eyes are the same. Angry, revengeful. The eyes I saw at school the moment Kairi and I were paired up.

"Why do you stare at me with those deadly eyes brother?" I say with a smile.

"What did you do to Kairi?"

"What do you mean?" I put my arms behind my head and say with sarcasm. Not showing a care in the world. He gets even more infuriated. Ah... He is so easily manipulated.

"You know what I'm talking about! When I came into the house, she ran into me. Her face was red, and she had tears in her eyes. She looked upset and frightened!" He shouts. Was she really THAT upset with what I did? She seemed fine when she came back into the room.

**Sora:**

Vanitas is staring at the floor like he really couldn't figure out what he did. I know he knows what he did. He always knows what he does wrong cause he does it on purpose.

"Quit acting like you don't know!" He looks back up at me with that irritating smile of his.

" Why does it bother you so much? What do you think I did?" He mocks me by asking me to answer my own question.

"Shut up and just answer the damn question!" He stands up and shrugs his shoulders with his hands up like he had been caught.

" Eh. Who knows. Maybe I said a few things." I squeeze my fists. He puts his arms down and looks at me with that same smile and look in his eyes. He is challenging me, my patience, my _anger_.

"Or maybe, I laid my hands on her creamy soft skin." I immediately grab his shirt and try to drag him to the floor. But then the room spins and I am the one on the floor. He twists my arm and I suddenly feel like my shoulder coming out of its socket.

"Ah!" I scream in pain. I turn my head and see Vanitas, overpowering me. His face is angry, but he still has that fucking smile on his face. It angers me more, but, I am powerless.

"Giving up already Sora?" He asks when he already knows the answer. If I try to move, I would only hurt myself.

" How can you save the worlds when you can't even defeat me?" He taunts me.

" How can you protect Kairi from _me_ when you're weak!" That bastard.

…**...**

**VANITAS FTW?**

**Reviews please =]**


	5. That Dark and Stormy Night

Sorry guys. I outlined about 15 chapters though! It's all coming together soo EPICLY! This chapter is short for a reason. The shorter it is, the sooner you can expect an update. Dedication to Karra.

**Sora:**

15,16,17...Why am I wasting my time counting the dots on my ceiling? I shake my head and sit up on my bed. I rub my arms which is covered in goosebumps. I look to the culprit of my coldness, the wide open window. It was beaming out a few moments before. My feet clap on the freezing wooden floor. I walk forward to shut the window. A storm is near. I smell rain in the dark sky.

Is it just me or do I see demonic faces in the black sky? A strong gust of wind torments my skin and I quickly slam the window closed.

"What a change in weather..." Suddenly, I feel the hairs on my neck stand up. Eyes...I feel eyes watching me. Tasting my very fear. I turn and see a brown hooded man before me in the corner.

I gasp and jump back. I cannot see his face. The only light shining in my room is the hallway's light.

I feel my heart sink to my ass...or my stomach...You get the point!

"Wh...Who the hell are you!" This mysterious, homeless looking character remains silent.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I scream.

"You can't save them all..." He mocks. His voice is so old and yet, plain.

"What?" I question.

"King of Atra will leave no survivors. Very soon, you will feel the wraith of him and his people."

"K...king of Atra?"

"Yes. Atra. A name not given by birth, but by prophecy. Ironic how you do not know of him."

"What do you mean?"

He begins to laugh. His laugh starts off soft, then gets louder and more obnoxious. Striking fear in me. My heart began to ache. Now his laugh sounds so horrible, I feel like my ears are bleeding. My head is spinning and my heart is in tremendous pain. I clench my chest and fall to both of my knees.

"Sora!" I look to the other end of the room and see Vanitas standing there. He looks at the hooded man with rage in his eyes.

**Vanitas:**

This evil man turns to look at me. Through the darkness, I can see his...his yellow eyes! They hauntingly shine through the darkness like the eyes of a cat. I put out my hand and focus. Cloudy smoke of black and dark purple-blue swarm around my arm. I can feel its burning power on my arm. I wait for it to come together on the palm of my hand. I lift my arm up and throw my hand towards the hooded man.

What..? It went right through him! Leaving a small hole in the wall. His laughter echoes throughout the room once again. I look back at his face and see him fading.

Finally, he is gone. But his annoying laughter rings in my ears. Sora gasps for breath and coughs. With that man's presence gone, Sora is at ease. I remain in place while he tumbles to stand.

He still clenches his heart area. I feel sweat coming down my head as I fight off my own trouble.

He looks at me, his face pale as ever.

"Th...Thank you...Vanitas..." I look down and try to catch my breath.

"Are you okay...?" I ask him. He looks back at me with his eyes wide open. I can tell he is surprised at my compassion.

"Ye...Yeah..." I turn and touch the door's knob.

"We'll talk...more about this t-tomorrow..." Damn it! I hope he does not notice.

I rush to shut the door behind me. As soon as it slams, I fall on one knee and release my breath.

I clench my chest for the pain remains. I breath heavily and I cannot calm my breathing. This pain...what does it mean...? Who...who was that man?

This is the way I outlined it. Atra in latin means Dark. I will update really soon!

REVIEWS


	6. Just Another Day

Just to let you all know, I will be making an amv using this story. However, it will contain later events.

**Kairi:**

The streaks of snickers echo in the large gymnasium. Girls cheer and gossip. Their giggles over exaggerating. I sit alone on the bleachers with my closed journal on my lap. Just another typical day at school. Everyday, Sora, Vanitas and the other boys play a very challenging game of basketball.

Vanitas and Sora are always on the opposite team of each other. I suppose it's just a normal, rivaling relationship between two brothers. However, they both seem to be enjoying themselves. Even though, Vanitas is not smiling. A member is thrown to the ground and everyone stops. By my surprise, Vanitas holds out his hand to his fallen teammate, and lifts him back up.

"Thanks, man." The boy replies. How small Vanitas really looks compared to him. Vanitas nods his head. The gym teacher blew her loud and annoying whistle. Gym is over. The boys groan over the end of their game and disperse.

I stand up and fix my blue and white plaid skirt. Sora's by himself. Now's my chance to finally get to talk to him alone. I start my way across the entire gym and yell out,

"Sor-" I stop myself. Namine destroys the moment. They embrace and talk. I wish I knew what they were talking about because I can see Sora blushing. Another chance to probably confess my feelings is ruined yet again. I squeeze my hands into fists and stumble away.

This isn't fair. That...that girl always has to ruin EVERYTHING! I scream and beat myself up inside.

Now I am in typing class. The teacher tells us to continue where we left off in the program. Why is she getting paid for sitting on her butt while the program does all the work? Screw it, I am in a bad mood. I'm not doing this typing bull crap. I mean, why should we have to do these annoying, idiotic sentences the program provides when we know how to type without looking? It's completely useless and a waste of time.

I open up the internet browser, which is extremely slow and laggy. I sit there on google, wondering where I should go from here. I hate it when we try to remember something, and its just blank.

I told myself after I left Sora's house that I would do more research on something... God, I hate not being able to remember...

Why was I at the house...? Oh, Yeah, our project! Vanitas and I finished it and wrote mostly about the Tsuma Darba. I quickly type in Tsuma Darba and press enter. I glue my eyes to the screen.

Forums,forums,questions...and more forums. There isn't really any hard evidence or article... so much for google!

"Kairi!" I shake at the sound of her loud, screechy voice.

"What are you doing?" Oh man, why does everyone have to stare at me...? I struggle to find an excuse.

"Uh...I uh..." This is the only excuse I can come up with, so here it goes.

"seeking...higher... knowledge...?" I slowly say, while I turn to face her. The class laughs.

"Are you trying to make a mockery out of me?" She yells.

"No Ms. Dock." I turn back around, feeling so embarrassed.

Finally, the bell rang. With so much on my mind, I can't wait to ask my history teacher questions.

There is so many people in the hallway, I can hardly squeeze through. But out of everyone, two people stick out like a sore thumb. Namine, and...Sora. Her arm wrapped around his. He sees me and flashes a smile. I quickly put on my happy face as I walk by. I barge through the door to my history class. Kids are sitting on desks, guys hitting on girls, and girls hitting on other girl's boyfriends.

If I were like them, I would be rude to Namine and take Sora away... _Maybe I should? _

I sigh exhaustingly as I take my seat and throw my body on the desk. I just can't be that type of girl...

"Hello class, how is everyone!" I slowly sit up and stare at my history teacher, Mrs. Freeze.

"Hi, Mrs. Freeze, good and you?" Everyone replies with their voices so in sync. Reminds me of how the beaten down, respectful soldiers would reply in harmony in boot camp from the movies I have seen.

"Oh,hahaha! I'm good, very good!" Though she is nice, she also seems self centered to me.

"Well, open your books on page 156 and finish outlining chapter 7 section 3." I sit up properly, remembering, I wanted to ask her a question. As all the students open up their books, I raise my hand.

"Ms.!" Mrs. Freeze turns to me, her blonde curls bouncing around. Her green eyes, so big and hypnotizing.

"Yes, Kairi?" Such kindness in her voice.

"Well, I uh... I've been researching this topic for a while. And, I know it exists, however, there is nothing really solid on the topic." Damn, everyone is staring at me.

"What topic sweetheart?"

"The Tsuma Darba Ma'am." Almost instantly, I see the confusion come upon her face.

"I don' think...I have ever heard of it..." She slightly nods her head, keeping her eyes on me.

"Oh, but it's real! Several forums have people talking about it. It's supposably lost in our modern history books, but there are books on it. They're..." The room is silent. So silent, I feel like it's closing in on me. Mrs. Freeze's is staring at me like I'm some kind of drunken fool speaking nonsense.

"Hard to...find..." I shut my mouth and look around. Everyone's eyes are on me. They are all staring at me like I am crazy.

"Kairi, I do not appreciate that you bring some "online" story into this class and interrupt everyone's work time." She seems irritated. Everyone is already giggling. Oh the shame.

"But, it's not just an online story! I can't believe you as a history teacher, doesn't know about the Tsuma Darba!" I protest.

"Excuse me?" Oh, now she is pissed off. Now, you've done it Kairi.

" I mean, well, what did they teach you in college..? To not know about the mass murder of an entire race...that's ridiculous!" My mouth just won't shut up! She slams her hand on the desk, which finally silences me. I can see the rage in her eyes. Well, there goes my chance to pass for the year.

"I don't know who you think you are, Kairi! But, you have no place, no PLACE...to try and educate me! You're still a meager high school student, and from the looks of it, has a lot to learn about respect! I graduated from college and I did not waste all those years just to come here and have some arrogant,disrespectful child try to "school" me and embarrass me in front of the class!"

I slowly look down at my desk. Now, I do feel bad. Even though, I am right.

"I never meant any disrespect..." I mumble.

"I would appreciate it, if you left the class and waited in the office." I stand up and stumble towards the door. The class is all laughing under their breaths. Bunch of dirtbags...

"Get back to work class!" She screams. The period quickly came into an end. I quickly rush into my biology class. I'm so upset. I hate being called a liar, more than anything. Shalua turns to the class and says,

"Alright guys, you know the drill. Break up into your groups!" Without any thought, I willingly sit beside Vanitas, slouch on the chair. My fingers hit the desk repeatedly and at fast speed. Same goes for my left foot. Vanitas, looks away from his book and glances at me. He stares back into his book and says,

"What's up your ass today?" I lean forward and put my arms on the desk.

"So, today I tried to do some research on the Tsuma Darba. I couldn't find a thing other than forums!"

"I already told you it's hard information to come by."

"Yeah, well...It was something to try while being bored in typing class." He remains silent. He turns to the next page without looking away from the book.

"However, that is not the problem. Last period, I had history with Mrs. Freeze. I asked her about the Tsuma Darba and-"

"She thought you were crazy..." Vanitas says as he puts the book down to face me.

"Ye...Yeah! She made a mockery out of me and then the class laughed at me!" I release with all of my stress. Vanitas just stares at me with the same face.

"It's so ridiculous that even a college graduate history teacher doesn't know about it..." My voice full of disappointment.

**Vanitas:**

Kairi seems broken up about this. I already made it clear to her that it was a brutal part of history that was erased just like the country of Farsa itself. Actually, it's race was completely forgotten. Now, suffocated from fear of what happened before, we _act like we're just like everyone else_. I look slightly to my right, and Shalua is there, staring at us. She seems intrigued. But she won't ask what we're talking about. Which can only mean one thing...

The next chapter will be really short to make sure to check if I uploaded more than this.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. Believe

This chapter is very short. Enjoy.

**Kairi:**

"Yeah, haha! Like that time Tidus knocked Wakka out by hitting him with the blitz ball?"

It's so hard trying to dry my hair with my towel while being on the phone with Selphie.

"Hahaha! His nose was so red when he woke up too!" It's late at night and I feel so refreshed. It always feels like I washed all of the troubles of the day away when I get out of a shower. My apple shampoo is really strong that it actually irritates my nose.

"Hey, I'm going to put you on speaker, okay?" I press the speaker icon and it turns blue. I rest my red phone on the table. I sit down in front of my mirror and try my best to quickly dry my hair.

"You there Kairi?" Selphie's voice so raspy.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Oh, okay." I can hear her doing something, but I can't make it out. I can hear ruffling of papers.

I throw my towel on my bed and turn to look at myself in the mirror. My hair is now damp, so I take my brush and run it down my hair. I can no longer hear anything from the phone.

"Selphie...?" Moments after, She finally replies.

"Yeaa! I'm here!"

" Oh,okay! Thought you hung up or something!"

"I would never do that to you Kairi! Hahaha." I slightly giggle. The room is quiet again. My hair looks so flat when I brush it down while its wet.

"Kairi...?"

"Yes?" I look at the phone like I can see her or something.

"Can I talk to you about something...?" Her voice seems hesitate to come out.

"Sure, what is it...?" I hold my brush tugging at my hair from the middle.

"Well, it's about you..." A rush of relief came over me.

"Oh, gosh...I thought you were going to tell me something horrible!"

"Hahaha. No it's not that!" She giggles. I continue to brush my hair while looking into the mirror.

"Well, what's on your mind?" I ask.

"It's about...Sora." I stop brushing my hair and I look down.

"You're wasting so much time Kairi. You need to tell him how you feel." I sigh,

"I know Selphie..."

"Then, if you know...why do you keep stalling? You've only liked him since you guys were kids!" She says with sarcasm.

"I'm..." I look down.

"I'm scared to Selphie..." I hear Selphie sucking her teeth at my comment.

"Scared? Kairi, you're a beautiful girl! With a great, caring personality!"

"Haha...Thanks Selphie. But, so is Namine..."

"Namine? That blonde chick?" She loudly asks.

"Yeah..."

"Psh. Kairi, how do you know how she really is?"

"I don't. But everything about her, her voice,her features, the radiance she gives off..., it screams Angel! I just don't...want to be rejected..."

"Ugh...You can just sit there and assume Kairi. We only live life once. We're suppose to take chances."

I look at myself in the mirror.

"Namine is just much more persistent than you are. You need to be honest with what you really want and do it!" I smile and nod at myself in the mirror.

"You're right Selphie. Thank you."

"That's the spirit!" Selphie cheers.

I can't just sit here and not try. I can't just wait to be pushed back without a fight. I must move forward and make it known what my heart wants. I look at the picture of Sora and I when we were kids. Vanitas,Selphie and Tidus are in the backround. I touch the glass of the frame that shields me from laying my finger on his face.

Sora...

Well, this took me a good 7 minutes. Reviews PLEASE.


	8. Hero from the dark

Thank you all for your criticism and kind words. It's all very, very helpful and it's all I need. I hope I improve along the way. Chapter dedicated to: all fans of Vankai!

**Kairi**

Ugh...Doesn't seem like the clock moved one bit. Mrs. Freeze is talking but I hear nothing. You know, the one I ticked off the other day? It's so awkward being in here now...everyone must think I'm nuts now. I don't even want to know what Mrs. Freeze thinks of me...or what she must have told the other teachers about me.

I put my hand to my chest. My heart aches. All day I tried to talk to Sora alone. My confidence would build up and I felt like I would tell him right then and there...but someone has to come and ruin it. I feel like fate played its tricks in all of this. Maybe, I'm just not supposed to tell him, or, be with him...

My head slowly rests upon the cool desk. This anxiety...I HATE IT!

"Kairi, lift up your head! This isn't nap time!" Quickly, I lift my head and stare at Mrs. Freeze.

Ugh... She never said anything about me laying my head on the desk before! She must be trying to get back at me. For what, being right? God, I hate this..

The sound of a door slamming open enters my ears. I look and see Vanitas walking in.

"Excuse me, you can't just walk in and disturb the class!" Mrs. Freeze complains as Vanitas walks towards her with his hand out.

"I'm a part of this class now." She takes the paper and looks dumbfounded. Vanitas turns and walks down the aisle.

"Wait a second, what is your name?" She shouts. Vanitas lifts his hand in the air and continues to walk down and says,

"It's on the pass." Geez, he's such a stuck up douche! But, he did make Mrs. Freeze look like a fool. I chuckle at the thought. Vanitas takes the empty seat next to me. Why did he choose to sit next to me for? My manners escape me and I blankly stare at him. This is so weird. He sits there in silence with his eyes closed.

_Why would he transfer into my class?_

The loud annoying bell rings, ending the long school day. Kids rush out as if there was a fire in the building. Selphie wraps her arm around my arm and says,

"Wanna go out into the city with me?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Well, I really don't have anything to do. I check my bag for my wallet. My eyes caught sight of my hello kitty wallet. Alright, so I brought my money.

"Sure, let's go!" It's been a while since I went anywhere with Selphie anyways.

"Yay!" She squeals and jumps around.

She is always full of fun. Hopefully this will take my mind off of my failures and this anxiety.

**Sora:**

With my mouth nibbling and holding my plain doughnut, I ransack my cabinets for some other snacks. I have the munchies. Packs of ramen noodles fall on the floor. I'll have to pick that up later.

I begin to hum a song to myself.

"You seem to be all normal today..." Vanitas' voice creeps up out of now where. I look around to find no one. I close the huge cabinet door to see Vanitas leaning against the wall with his arms crossed

"What do you mean?" I barely say with the doughnut in my mouth. Vanitas rolls his eyes and stands on his feet.

"How can you act so at ease even after what happened?" I take the doughnut out of my mouth and continue to stare at him.

"Why shouldn't I?" I respond.

"Why? Did you really just ask that?" Vanitas shouts.

"I get it!" I yell back. I look down and say, "I tend to not let things get to me."

"This isn't the type of thing you just avoid! You know the stake we have on our heads-"

"I know!" I scream, annoyed. I turn and open the cabinets again, trying to focus on looking for food but I feel his eyes on me.

"You're a fucking idiot!" He shouts in my ear as he walks by. He opens the front door and violently slams it. The sound of the slam shakes me. I look down and sigh. I grip the cabinet door and slam it.

"Damn it!"

**Kairi**

We got into the city and started window shopping. The people around us were rushing, laughing, getting mad and trying to sell. Now, we walk towards our main destination, the mall!

"We haven't gone to the mall in such a long time, huh?"

"No…we haven't!" I quietly say.

"You okay?" Selphie asks as she moves closer to me, catching my attention.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine! Sorry, I was thinking of a few things." I giggle.

"Hmm…Like what?"

"…"

"Ah, c'mon you can tell me!"

"It's just…I'm a big wuss…"

"You couldn't tell him…?"

"…No…"

"It's okay! You always have tomorrow!"

"Yeah…" I know she is trying to help. But that doesn't make me feel any better.

"Oh, yeah, tomorrow is Sora's birthday!" My eyes widen. I cannot believe I forgot.

"We should get him something!" Selphie loudly squeaks.

"Okay!"

The mall is pack with people. Not as much as it would be on the weekends, but still. I look up at the bright lights.

_I wonder if I ever will tell Sora…_

After hours of shopping, we sat on a bench to show what we bought. Selphie shows me that she got Sora a rock band t-shirt.

"Haha, I'm sure he would love that!" I laugh.

"What did you get him?" I take out a box and open it.

"Oh, my, he would love that!" She glances in awe at the silver crown earring that matches his necklace. I smile and say,

"Really think so?" Selphie looks away.

"But…does he have his ear pierced?" She looks at me confused.

"Hmm…I don't think so. But maybe this will encourage him to get it pierced!"

"Yeah." We both giggle at the thought. Selphie glances behind me

"What is that?" I turn and notice the other box in my bag.

"Oh! This… well, you do know Vanitas and Sora are twins…"

"Uh-huh…" Selphie looks as if she doesn't like where this is going.

"So I got him a gift!"

"Ugh… why?" She says in disappointment.

"Why not?" I protest.

"He is such a douchebag to every one of Sora's friends. Have you forgotten what a bully he was to you when we were young?" I look away.

_Oh yeah…, I did forget. We were getting along when we were doing our project I completely forgot._

"That was in the past. Everyone should be appreciated for the day they were born, douchebag or not." I smile.

"Well…okay…what did you get him anyways?" I open the box to reveal a black colored chain with a lion at the end of one part. The type of chains you put on your belt loop.

"Wow it looks beautiful!" Selphie is always so weird when she describes something. A black lion chain isn't supposed to be beautiful. But that's what makes her Selphie. I put both presents away and look at my phone.

"It's getting really late." I say with concern.

"Yeah, the sun is setting; we should head home before it gets too dark." We both get up from the bench and start to walk with our arms around each other.

_Ugh…in the end I had to walk home in the dark, __**alone**__. Selphie and I went our separate ways a few minutes ago. I look up at the sky. The streetlights block the direct view to the night sky. I notice that a lot of the streetlights are broken. Probably some kids with slingshots did that._

I fall back as someone tugs fiercely at my bag. I catch myself and turn.

"Give me your fucking bag!" A middle aged man threatens. He doesn't look homeless or poor. Why would he want my bag? His eyes look weird. Could he be a drug addict? He pulls it making me lose shake around. I put my arm on my bag and pull back. I fall back and successfully get his grip off of my bag. I turn as fast as I can to run. As soon as I did he pulls me by my hair.

"Ah!" He slams me to the ground. I feel like someone punched me in the back of my head. Then, I feel a blow to my face. My lip starts to bleed. He stands over me. I'm not even sure if he slapped or punched me, but my mouth area aches. He gets closer and I bend my knee and plunge my foot into his groin area.

"Ah! You fucking bitc- ugh!" He falls to his knees screaming as he holds his precious jewels. I quickly try to stand up but I feel his grip on my neck and he slams me back down.

"You're going to pay for that you little bitch!" He squeezes my neck. I kick and try to pull his huge hand off of me. I cannot believe I am being overpowered single handily. I am starting to lose consciousness. But I hear and slightly see him unbuckling his belt.

_No…please…_

My eyes won't stay open. I hear the man laughing, mocking me... I hear footsteps…

Someone kicks the man off and away. I gasp for breath and cough violently. I sit up, holding my throat trying to get my breathing back on track. I hear the man groaning pain. I turn and see two shadows. One is plowing his hand or something into the man's head. I try to make out the man, but the dark makes it hard. The only streetlight that works is shining on me.

I hear the attacker's final breaths and he lays flat on the ground. The other man throws a hard object in the bushes and catches his breath. I ignore the fact that the blood from my lip is trickling down my chin.

The man walks forward towards me. His face becomes a bit more visible with each step. His pointy hair, his height, Sora…?

His face is shown as soon as he walks slightly under the streetlight. My eyes widen…

…_Vanitas…! _

_**I am so so sorry it took me so damn long to update. I outlined a lot of chapters back in May. But I lost inspiration! Now I wrote many scenarios to what would happen to Kairi. Mostly, everything was cliché. But…what I wrote in here…does happen in real life. I almost put that she was jumped by some girls…but eh. Even though that shit does happen a lot, it wouldn't fit in my opinion. I hope you like it.**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE =] **_


	9. The Lone Wolf

**I have a lot of inspiration right now! I love how I outline things but change them along the way!**

**Chapter dedicated to wonderful, ****BlackLolitarose**

**Vanitas**

I stare at the broken, helpless, beat up Kairi. I can feel the monster within me raging through my veins. That man is lucky I have some self-control. What should I say to Kairi? It would be stupid to ask if she is okay since she obviously isn't. I look ahead at the bag of burgers I dropped running over here. I walk past Kairi to get it. I see her head turn, her eyes following me. I pick up my bag and throw it over my shoulder.

"You coming or are you just going to sit there?" I hear Kairi take a deep breath. As soon as she runs beside me I walk forward. Everything is silent, just how I like it. We reach the park and Kairi stops.

I turn to see her trembling. She squeezes the strap of her bag, which is touching the ground.

"T…Thank…you…" She looks like she is about to break. Her eyes are different from the glowing, outgoing, energetic eyes I'm used to. I can see the fear, confusion, and hopelessness within them. I look away. I can't handle seeing her in such a state.

"There is no need to thank me…"

I sit on the bench and she follows. Her almost silent weeps doesn't fail to enter my ears.

_What the hell should I do? _

I take out a cheeseburger and unwrap it. I hand it to her and she refuses it. Instead, I took a bite. She cries now, in a louder, annoying way. I am trying my best to keep my cool. I struggle to calmly say,

"Stop crying… It's over now. There is no use crying over it…" She continues to cry and even louder this time. I can't take this anymore. I stand up and shout

"Stop crying! This is your fault! You should have known better than to walk home alone at night! Then you walk on an empty street with no houses or people nearby! Don't you have any common sense?"

Shaken by the tone in my voice, she looks up at me. Tears rolls down her cheeks. My eyes widen. She looks down and takes a deep breath.

"You…You're right. I am sorry, I'm such an idiot. I…never really think… of the consequences to my…actions." She sniffles as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

_I'm such an asshole._

"Kairi, I-"

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Sora interrupts with a shout. Kairi and I turn to Sora who was running towards us. Of course, Namine is behind him like a little dog.

"Hey." He says out of breath. "What's…" Kairi hides her face, probably because of what I said to her. Sora moves her face so he can see it. Her tear stained eyes and bloody lip cannot be hidden.

"What did you do?" Sora immediately turns and accuses me. What a fool. At least I can take out the rest of my anger on him and not feel bad about it.

"Did you hear me-" Kairi interrupts him and stands in front of me.

"Stop accusing him! How come you always think he does something bad?"

_Is this really happening? Why is she wasting her time defending me?_

"If it weren't for Vanitas, something horrible might have happened! He saved me and I couldn't help but cry!" Kairi shouts. By the way Sora's face looks, I can tell he is shocked. This is embarrassing.

Quickly, I turn and leave. I hear Kairi call my name. I can't stand there and be praised like some sort of hero.

_I'm far from any type hero._

**Kairi**

_{"You're going to pay for that you little bitch!"}_

_{ AH!}_

"AH!" I scream as I rapidly sit up from my bed, breathing heavily. My whole body is hot and my face is sweating. I put my palm over my face.

_I don't want his face haunting me in my dreams…Please, just forget about it! _

Suddenly, I hear the doorbell. I remove the covers off me and get out of bed. The dark, smooth wooden floors are cold. It feels so nice. I run downstairs and open the door. My eyes meet with Sora, turning and smiling.

"Oh, hey!" He giggles. _I wonder why he is here. Not that I don't want him to be._

He looks at me with a confuse face.

"Did I…come at a wrong time…?" _Idiot, don't just stand there with your mouth open!_

"No! No, of course not." He puts on that beautiful angelic smile again.

"Good!" _He is so amazing._

"So, uh, what are you doing here exactly?" I smile. He scratches the back of his head and smiles with his eyes closed.

"Well…I was being a huge jerk yesterday…I thought I can make up for it by picking you up to hang out with me!" He looks back at me with his gorgeous, sea colored eyes.

_Kairi, don't be fool. This isn't a date! Don't get ahead of yourself now!_

"So, will you come? Or do I have to hang out by myself today?"

"Yes, I'll come!" My smile stretches across my face.

"Awesome!"

"I just need to get ready…okay?"

"Sure thing, I'll wait."

"Why don't you come inside and wait?"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can Sora!" I laugh. I move aside and let him in. I tell him to wait in the living room and I rush upstairs. I do not have time for a shower. But I took one last night to wash away the disgusting incident. I quickly get dress in my pink outfit and put on my bracelets. I dart towards the door but remember my bag. I turn around and grab my bag and put it over me and rush downstairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"You didn't keep me waiting very long. Don't sweat it!" I smile and walk over to him.

"Hey…" I calmly say.

"Yeah?" Sora looks at me with wonder.

"I've missed it five times…but I wasn't going to let another one go by me." I take out his present and put it in his hands.

"Happy birthday Sora." I gracefully smile. He looks so surprised. He looks at me and then back at the box. He sits down on the couch and opens it. He remains quiet_. _

_Oh my god…what if he doesn't like it?_

He touches the crown earing. He looks up at me with the biggest smile.

"Thank you so much Kairi!" _That is relieving_!

He stands up and embraces me. His body is so warm… I love the feeling of his arms around me. I feel safe, I feel like nothing wrong can ever happen. He tightens his grip.

"It means so much that you went out of your way to get me something…" I smile and hug him tightly.

_If this is how it feels to be held by an angel, then I wish this moment would last forever…. _

"Well, what are friends for…?"

We hit the city and ran around like little kids. Sora realized he had to get his ear pierced.

We went to a shop that did it for free, but the store was one of the most feminine stores around. He refused to be seen in the store and tried talking me into letting him pay for his piercing somewhere else!

Now, he is sitting on a chair, getting his ear pierced for free. It took a lot of talking to persuade him.

"Is this going to hurt…?" He asks the lady out of concern. I giggle.

"Well, it doesn't hurt little girls…" The lady says and then looks at Sora. "Let's hope it won't bother you!"

The lady makes him pick an earring to wear for the next six months. He chooses a silver skull. Everything else was a birthstone or girlie kinds. I knew he would choose the skull.

"Ready?" The lady asks.

"Yes…" The lady was about to punch it in and he says "Wait!" She looks at him confuse.

"Okay…I think I'm ready…" The lady laughs.

_Sora is such a baby haha._

Sora shuts his eyes and closes his hands until she is done. He opens his eyes and looks around.

"There you go, all done!" He touches his earring and smiles.

"It didn't even hurt! Ha! And I was worried for nothing!" The lady and I laugh at him.

"Wa…Wait a minute! I mean, I wasn't worried at all!" Sora blushes and looks away.

_I don't think I have ever seen him embarrassed. He looks so adorable._

After getting his antiseptic, we walk out of the store. He swings his bag around and talks about his experience. He really acts like a little boy at times, which is okay with me.

We sit on a bench at the park and eat our hotdogs. I look at Sora who is happily looking at the sky.

_Nothing ever seems to bother him. He always seems so cheerful and optimistic. _

_I remember last night when Vanitas and I sat on a similar bench. He handed me a burger and I refused it._

_I guess that was his way of trying to cheer me up. I feel like such a jerk…_

"Kairi?" I awake from my daze and turn to Sora.

"Oh, sorry, I was day dreaming!" He looks concern.

"Yesterday…I'm sorry for the way I acted…" He looks away.

"You were right…I shouldn't think so badly of my twin brother. He actually never does anything bad, he is just quiet and has a temper. But," He faces me again,

"I can feel that deep down he has a compassionate side."

_Vanitas…has a compassionate side?_

"He is like a lone wolf. Yeah, he is just like a wolf." I look down and play with my fingers.

_I see pain in his eyes, a type of pain that he just turns into anger and frustration. As a child, he always had a blank look to his eyes. But now, I see something painful, something dark and filled with animosity. Something had to make him this way…_

By the time we got out of the city, the moon rose up against the bright sun and covered the sky in darkness. Sora was walking beside me with his hands behind his head. I look towards the floor.

_We're all alone now. No one is nearby, no one to interrupt me and ruin the moment…_

_Tell him Kairi! Now's your chance! Tell him you've loved him for so long! It's now or never!_

I stop walking,

"Sora…"

Haha. Sorry for leaving you in such a way. I am just writing according to the outline.

Nah, I added some new stuff in there. Tomorrow, I should be able to update

ANOTHER CHAPTER! Dun dun dun!

Reviews PLEASE


	10. His Invisible Heart

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. So ignore the cliché ending in chapter 8! I hate writing women being weak and vulnerable… It irks me. Though, Kairi really is a damsel in distress. At least I made her fight back at least a little. She was sooo pathetic in KH2. Axel goes to grab her and she just holds out her hand and doesn't do crap to fight out! **_

_**Okay- my rant is over, enjoy the chapter! **_

_**Dedicated to: BlackLolitarose**_

**Vanitas:**

The cool night breeze hits my skin and it feels so nice! I'm walking home alone with a bag of cheeseburgers.

I swear I will have a heart attack earlier than I should; funny how I thought about getting a _heart_ attack. These burgers are my lunch and dinner every day. Thanks to whoever is up there that I can't get fat…That would just piss me off. Still, I should really stop eating these greasy burgers.

"Sora…" I hear a girl's voice murmur before I turn the corner. My feet automatically stop and I slowly peek from the corner.

…_Kairi and Sora, what are they doing here?_

"What is it Kairi?" Sora turns and questions. I focus on Kairi whose knees are shaking. My eyes widen.

_Is she finally going to grow some balls and tell Sora? _

_Yeah, you think I didn't know? What kind of idiot do I look like? She's liked him since we were kids. I use to tease Kairi about it too but Sora was too much of an idiot to get it. _

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora walks and grips Kairi's shoulders.

_Come on Kairi, stop being such a baby, do it! You might be wondering why I am cheering them on. To tell you the truth, I don't even know why._

"Kairi…?" Sora shakes her. She looks up and says,

"Sora," She pauses for a while. I can see her tense up because of her shaking fists.

"I've…I can't bear to hide this from you any longer!"

_Watch Sora take that the completely wrong way…_

"What…Did something bad actually happen yesterday?"

_Bingo. What an idiot._

Kairi shakes her head.

"I…I have feelings for you!" She shouts.

_Oh shit, here it comes! Sora looks so surprise. If he wasn't such a clueless airhead, this wouldn't be such a shocker._

"Actually, I've liked you since we were kids…" She looks down. "I've been so scared to tell you because…I think my feelings go deeper than that…" She takes a deep breath.

"I also didn't want…this to change our friendship…That is one of my biggest fears. But," She looks up." I couldn't hold it in any longer! So I-" Sora quickly embraces her.

_So, is that a yes or a no…?_

"I'm….I'm so sorry Kairi!" His voice sounds so painful. Something I never get to hear from him.

"I just…I can't…" He hugs her tighter. "I can't return the same feelings!" I turn back and lean against the wall.

…_.Sora…you are a bigger idiot than I thought…_

I hear nothing for a while. Kairi is probably taking this all in.

"Kairi?" Sora says out of concern. Then, I see Kairi running the opposite way, down a dark, empty road, weeping.

"Kairi!" Sora screams. I wait for a few moments and realize I am wasting my time.

_He isn't even smart enough to go after her. Probably a smart move for him because his idiotic words would just hurt her more._

I shake my head and walk back to where I came from, with the bag of burgers over my shoulder.

**Kairi:**

I sit on the sand with my knees curled up against my chest with my head resting on them as I silently let my tears fall.

_I'm such a fool. We've been friends since we were six. Of course he would never see me as anything more than a close friend. I probably ruined our friendship now.._

I let out a huge sigh.

"What did I say about being alone at night?" Startled, I jump and see Vanitas standing beside me, looking at the ocean.

"Va…Vanitas…?" He sits beside me and continues to watch the waves hit the surface. I quickly turn away and try to dry my tears before he sees them.

"It's okay to cry…" He softly says. I stop wiping my tears.

_What did he just say…?_

I turn and look at him with my eyes wide and mouth open.

"I was wrong yesterday…to tell you to stop crying. Actually, it was selfish of me…"

His words are so shocking that I can't even swallow my own saliva.

_[Sora: "I can feel that deep down he has a compassionate side."]_

_Vanitas…_

I can feel the tears rushing back. I turn and wipe my eyes. I can't have him asking me what happened…it's too embarrassing.

"I know why you're upset." I face him again in shock.

"I was around the corner and heard everything. It wasn't surprising at all. We all knew how you felt about Sora. What really surprised me was his answer.

_[Sora:"I can't return the same feelings!"]_

I look down. I feel the burning pain in my heart. The tears are about to overflow…what should I do?

"So…it's okay Kairi…Go ahead and cry." I look back at Vanitas who is still looking out towards the sea. I can't fight it anymore…

**VANITAS:**

I feel better now. I must admit I was a cruel bastard yesterday.

Suddenly, I feel something heavy lay against my shoulder. I turn my head and see Kairi laying the front of her face on my shoulder, one hand over her eye and another gripping my arm. She cries uncontrollably.

_I'm not use to this kind of thing. I have the urge to shove her off of me. But, I just redeemed myself from yesterday. I can't fuck up now. Just bear with it…_

_She deserves it anyway…_

I turn my head forward and look down. I sigh and touch the sand with my free hand.

Kairi has been unlucky lately, hasn't she? It's kind of funny in a bad way. So many bad things happen to a good person. Then again, life is unfair like that all the time.

Still, I look back at Kairi.

_I can't laugh now. I wouldn't be able to. I may not have a heart…but I feel bad for her. She looks so broken and hurt as she cries. Too bad there's nothing I can do…_

Then, a certain moment jolts into my mind._ Mother used to run her hand down my hair to calm me down whenever I got angry. It actually worked too! Still, it's too weird to do that. But, if I do maybe she would stop crying faster. Then she could stop wetting my shirt with tears…and- I guess I want her to feel a bit better…_

I lift my left hand up and place it over her head. I struggle to let it fall on top of her hair.

_Am I really going to do this?_

My hand puts up a good fight, but I finally gently place it on her head. I continuously run my hand down her silky, blood-colored red hair. She starts to calm down and catches her breath. She looks up at me confused.

"Wh…Why are you staring at me like that_?" Her eyes are even shinier when tears fill them. It's so blue and shiny, like marbles._ I see a slight smile come across her face.

"Haha, oh…noth…nothing really, I just…never knew you had such a caring side!" She giggles as she clears her throat. I pull my arm away,

"Yeah, yeah!" I say with annoyance. I hate hearing things like that. Kairi laughs and says,

"Thank you for being here for me Vanitas..." I look back at her in shock.

"Thank you for caring and letting me cry on your shoulder. I'm sorry if it annoyed you a bit but, I acted without thinking."

I'm completely speechless, which isn't like me. I always have something smart to say. Why does she…put me in these corners all the time?

"It means a lot to me…" She smiles.

_Means a lot to you…?_

**KAIRI:**

Vanitas quickly turns and looks forward. It might have been my imagination, but I think I saw him blush.

…. Yeah…probably was my imagination.

I turn and look forward at the same beautiful sea. I hear wrappers being unfolded and then a burger is in front of my face. I turn to see Vanitas eating one, facing forward with his hand in my face.

_I rudely denied it last time I was upset. I'm not going to screw up this time. _

I smile and take the burger. We both munch on our burgers. No wonder why he eats them a lot, they're delicious! There must be some secret sauce in them! That or they are grilled perfectly.

"You love these burgers, don't you?" I ask. Vanitas nods

The sound of the waves breaks the peaceful silence we share. It was soothing along with the clear night sky. So blue, beautiful and vast…Decorated by the many diamond stars and its big shining moon.

_**So, I finished this quick enough. I planned the setting and stuff all day.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it! I love when I get to write as Vanitas. SO MUCH FUN**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE**_


	11. Hell on Earth

**This chapter is pretty short. But the true plot begins to unfold. This isn't just a love story.**

**I told you didn't I? [inserts evil laugh here] Nah, let me stop. Enjoy**

* * *

**Vanitas:**

I return home after walking Kairi back to her house. I'd be a hypocrite if I let her walk alone at night anyways. I shut the door and walk into the living room. Sora isn't out playing video games….

Let's see how he is taking this. I walk upstairs and his room door is wide open. I launch the bag of burgers at him and he jumps up.

"Oh, hey, I was wondering where you were…" I shake my head in disappointment. I can see how worry he is.

**Sora:**

"Wha-"

"You're an idiot." Vanitas cuts me off. He looks a bit upset. He walks away before I can say anything. I let my body fall back on the bed.

_Does…Vanitas know…?_ I shake my head_. No, there's no way he could have found out…_

My eyes close and I see Kairi's tear filled eyes. She was so in shock… I open my eyes and turn over on the left side.

_I am such an idiot. I could have done something more to make her feel better. She probably hates me now…_

_I let out a big sigh. I know that I'm not going to get much sleep tonight…._

_**Vanitas:**_

I lie on my bed with my arms crossed behind my head. I stare at the boring white ceiling. I can't seem to shake what Kairi said to me out of my head…

**[Flashback]**

"_Vanitas…?" Kairi softly said as if she was scared to ask me something._

"_Hm?" I replied with my mouth full of cheese and meat._

"_How come…I've never seen you smile…?} She asked. I took the burger away from my mouth and thought…_

_Such an odd question….But, when was the last time I smiled…? I think maybe it was before he told me…what I would become…What I was destined to be… I clenched my hands into fists. _

_Then he… He! My mother…_

_I quickly canceled out my thoughts and looked away. I felt the rage growing inside of me again. _

_Suddenly, something cold touched my fist. I turned and Kairi seemed worried. I looked down and saw her hand upon my fist._

"_Did I…say something to upset you…?} She asked out of concern. My eyes looked back at her again. Why does she stare at me like that?_

_I gently took my hand back and looked forward._

"_No…, It was just…such a weird question…"] the brisk sea scented breeze flowed through my hair._

"_It's really no big deal if I smile or not. It's not like it would kill me if I didn't…"_

"_Yes it would!} Kairi protested. I faced her way again, awaiting her to back up her statement._

"_When you don't smile…that means you are not happy!"_

_Yeah, and…?_

"_If you're never happy, that means you're hurting inside!" My eyes widened_

_I'm…hurting inside…?_

"_People…who are usually that unhappy…they, they…kill themselves…" _

_That may be true. But I'm no fool._

_I let out a big sigh. I can't explain any of it to her. She wouldn't ever understand…or even believe me…_

_If she ever heard the roles Sora and I play in this big charade we call life…she would probably laugh._

_After a moment of silence, Kairi stood up and shouted,_

"_I know now!" She clapped her fist into her palm. I looked up at her in wonder._

"_What..?" I'm pretty much exhausted right now… _

_She turned with a huge smile on her face._

"_I'm going to try my best to get you to smile!"_

_What...The...Hell?_

_She laughed and said, "It's the least I can do for you, after all," She held out her hand to me._

"_You helped me smile again!"_

_** {Flashback End}**_

I sat there shocked and confused after that.

I turn over on the right side of my bed.

_Why does she bother to care so much…?_

The next day, our project was due.

I sit on my ass blasting my music through my headphones while Kairi hands in our project to Shalua.

People find it weird that I love to listen to music with my eyes closed. I find it quite comfortable.

I open my eyes as I feel Kairi's chair moves. She is saying something to me, but I can't hear her.

_What the..!_

Everything is frozen. I get up rapidly and let my chair fall back. Kairi, Sora, Ms. Shalua! Everyone is…frozen. An ugly, swallowing sound rings in my ears. I turn around and see the darkness creeping up on me. My eyes widen.

I quickly turn around, but everyone is gone, just a sea of black. I smirk and walk forward.

"_AH! No, stop, please!"_ I freeze in place and hold my breath.

"_Mommy!"_

"_Let us out, why are you doing this to us?"_

I look around and see nothing

_The…these horrifying screams of agony, tears and torture, where are they coming from?_

_They're pleading for their lives. I hear…I hear little children screaming and crying!_

I walk backwards.I stop when I feel a drip of sweat come down my face.

_Why am I sweating? _

I gasp.

_It's so…It's so hot…Why it is so hot! These unforgivable flames… I hear them, I feel them! The flame's suffocating smoke, it's there but I can't see it!_

I turn rapidly around. I see nothing but darkness. My body feels like I'm on fire. I'm sweating puddles now! My skin begins to hurt from this unbearable heat. The screams become louder and louder.

I close my eyes and fall on one knee, heavily breathing.

"What is this…? Is this…some sort of… hell…?"

"Few would call it that…" A mysterious voice whispers. I look to the left and see the same hooded man that was in Sora's room that night. I struggle, but I stand on my feet.

"Actually, you called it "hell on earth" many times before." He laughs. The hooded man throws his hand up and some sort of portal appears. Inside, I view the burning buildings. It became a city…and then…

"_AHH! Help, me!" _

"_No, no…, no! Ah!"_ a man dies as he begs for his life. My eyes widen

_I actually see it. It's not just some text in a book or pictures…_

**The Tsuma Darbu…**

I allow myself to watch as children, men and women begged for their lives. None were spared. I clench my fists.

_The monster within me is screaming to come out. The things those murderers did to those women and little girls…to the men and small boys. The horrible things they did to their babies… I…_

"Those…are your people…"

I face the hooded man with rage in my eyes. Their cries, their screams…he won't make stop it… I'm so angry; the burning sensation no longer bothers me.

"Except…" The man says and disappears. I look and turn around. He appears before me.

He has no face! Within his hood is just…pure _darkness_.

"AH!"

He plunged his hand into my chest. The pain is unbearable. There's no trace of blood or tearing of the skin. It's like he entered through some sort of portal…

"Except, unlike them, you have this.." He squeezes something inside of me. I lose my breath and I want to scream, but nothing comes out. I thought the pain before was unbearable…I was wrong. My knees give away and I threw my hands on his arms.

"Ughh!" Finally, I was able to let out my screams.

I felt like I was going to die. No, this must be worse than death. This is torture. What is he…grabbing?

"You have a heart Vanitas…" I slightly open my eyes.

_What did he say?_

"That is why you are above your own people. You are their Prince. You have what they lacked." He squeezes my heart even harder with his claw like hand.

"AAH!" I squeeze my eyes shut from the pain. I feel dizzy. I am struggling to stay awake…

He lets go and I drop to my stomach. The man also stops the screaming and burning sensation.

"You're able to wield the keyblade. You can restore your people and give them what is rightfully theirs.

I clench my chest and catch my breath. This pain…I can't take it…

"_You and I both know, you were born from this this pain and turmoil" He laughs_

"You were created from this_** darkness,**__." _His voice echoes

_**Kairi:**_

Vanitas violently shakes himself awake and gasps. He immediately crashes on the floor.

"Vanitas!" I run and lift him up. His body is burning hot. I shake him lightly.

"Vanitas, what's wrong!" Sora rushes to my side. Everyone gets up and surrounds us.

"Hey, Vanitas!" Sora shouts.

_He looks like he is in a lot of pain. But, he was fine a minute ago. His fist is clenched in front of his chest…I remove his hand and see a black spot from the opening leading from his collar. While, Sora is shouting to Shalua to get the nurse,I pull his shirt back and see a big black hand print on his chest where his heart resides. I quickly cover it before anyone else sees._

I focus on Vanitas face. I feel scared to death.

_Vanitas…_

_What happened to you…?_

* * *

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! Reviews please**_


	12. Living for Every Moment

**I truly want to apologize to everyone who wanted me to update this. I hope I didn't lost anyone's interest because they thought this story would just be forgotten. I had just started college and I wanted to focus on my grades. Now that I adapted, I'm sure I can better manage my time this semester. I am a bit scared since I feel like it's been a while since I wrote as Vanitas. But, I have it outlined. I might update two more chapters before this Friday. LOOK OUT FOR THOSE.**

**-Dedicated to all of the fans- thank you.**

* * *

**Sora:**

The gust of wind moves the curtains to our sliding doors rapidly as Vanitas stands in the opening, looking at the black sky. Looks and smells as if it was going to start raining. The sky is dark, but you can see the outlines of the gray clouds rushing forward. I rest upon the green couch with my arm over it.

Vanitas refuses to talk to me when I asked what had happened back in school. He was sent home early, and Wakka and I had to carry him home. He slept all day and woke up a few moments ago.

He's been in that same spot, thinking intently as he gazes at the furious sky. I'm so damn frustrated. How are we supposed to work together if we can't even get along? He won't talk to me about anything and if he gets mad he revolts to violence. He obviously needs to change his ways if he wants to complete our mission because I'm done trying with him. He is going to have to fix things now and reach out to me.

He wants to be a loner? Let's see where that gets hi-

"The hooded man…" Vanitas finally says, cutting off my train of thought. He doesn't turn to me at all.

"wait, wha…what was that? You said you saw the hooded man?"

Vanitas turns to me slightly with his hands in his pocket, the wind blowing his black spiky hair and nods his head. His glance sent a spike into my chest. Something was very wrong with his eyes. It wasn't full of anger, arrogance or selfishness; it wasn't the normal "Vanitas" eyes. I saw a tortured soul within those dead, painful, soulless eyes. I stood up on my feet.

"…"

_What the hell happened to you? _Yeah, I wanted to yell. But I didn't have it in me to ask. I was too scared to know. But can I truly let him walk this path alone? No, I need to know, for our mission. I relaxed myself and sighed.

He won't tell me anyways. I'll just have to wait till he tells me himself.

"Is he the one…master was referring to?" I calmly ask.

" Could be, I mean, this is our second encounter. But, I feel that he isn't the only one."

"How many more are we talking about here?" I quickly ask out of worry.

" I'm not sure. For now, we shouldn't put our full concern into this. Master said that we would know when the time comes."

" I can't just sit here and wait for them to come to us. What kind of a plan is that? "

"There is no other way. We are here for a reason and one reason only; this specific town, at this age, don't ever forget your place and duty as-

Vanitas clenches his chest and falls to his knees. He gasps for breath, holds in his pain and exhales with a scream. I rush to his side and put his arm over me to lift him up. I lay him on the couch and stare at him. I watch the bullets of sweat drip down his face as his heavy breaths escape his mouth. He has a tight grip on his shirt. He is gripping his heart area!

"Vanitas, what exactly happened to you…?" He continues trying to relax the pace of his breathing. Again, he ignores my question and remains silent.

"Damn it Vanitas! You need to tell me something I can't just –"

"I'm the…least of concern right now…" He opens his eyes and struggles to tell me through his exhausted breaths. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes again.

"I knew…what I was signing up for. " He gulps his saliva. Finally his breathing is normal. "Besides, I'm alive. We should worry when people aren't…"

He is right. I hate knowing this which is why I block it out. I wish nothing would happen, at times, I try so hard to forget, and it actually works. All I want to do is live happily with my friends and never have to worry every night that I can lose it all in the blink of an eye. Why did it have to be...this town?

I'm scared of what the future may hold. I want to live for every moment. No, I have to. For the sake of others, for myself; for the memories that may end up being the only trace keeping the existence of the ones I love alive.

* * *

**Eh. I kinda drifted off after Vanitas fell. The next lines wasn't planned but hey, things are subject to change. Sorry nothing really explosive happened yet. But I hope you enjoyed the minor details I have given you about the plot.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE [ Take a guess at what will be going on. I would love to hear your opinion on where this story might go.]**


	13. Flavor of Life

**I want to deeply apologize for the extreme tardiness of updating my chapters. I would have updated a long time ago, but I lost 6 pages of outlines I had for this story and it made me lose inspiration. I had forgotten most of what I planned but I rewrote many chapters so expect quick updates!**

**Song Inspiration for this chapter : _Flavor of Life Utada Hikaru_ [ lyrics match Kairi's feelings with her and Sora's situation.]**

* * *

_**Kairi:**_

Neither Sora nor Vanitas came to school today. The anxiety of not knowing how those two are holding up has been killing me all day. Finally, I'm out of school and walking over there. To be honest, I feel a bit terrified to go and see Sora.

Maybe I'm embarrassed?

I don't know. But I have to get over this because I still want to be friends with him. Besides, I'm there to see how Vanitas is feeling. He had me concerned since the day he collapsed. I felt so useless... No matter how much I shook him and shouted his name, he wouldn't wake. Even after an hour of resting at the nurse's office, he would not budge. Shalua volunteered to drive both him and Vanitas to the hospital. I hope he is doing a lot better.

_**Sora:**_

"Listen Vanitas, school just got out and if anyone comes over you must seem bedridden otherwise they would suspect something!" I scold Vanitas as he bench presses his weights.

"You're annoying me, besides who would come over to see me anyways?" Vanitas says as he lifts the bar up and down with ease. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

We both look out towards the stairs and listen for another knock. Vanitas slams the bar down onto the hold and sits up. Another knock was heard in the same tune.

"See?" I turn and throw in Vanitas' face. Vanitas grabs his towel and dries his face.

"Just don't answer it." He says with his back turned to me and he dries the sweat off of his body.

"I can't just do that!" My voice quiets into a whisper.

_**Kairi:**_

My knuckles hesitate to touch the door for a fourth time.

_Maybe they aren't home? Someone should be, Vanitas can't be walking around in his state! _

I pull my fist back to knock once more and the sound of footsteps inside catch my ear.

_Is that them…or did someone break in…?_

Before I could make a decision to get help or knock again, the sound of the locks being undone focuses my eyes on the door. To my surprise, Sora answers the door and says;

"Oh hey Kairi, sorry for the wait, I wasn't dressed appropriately to answer the door!"

I can't deny that the site of Sora's…beautiful face and angelic smile makes my heart flutter but at the same time, causes painful aching.

"Haha, it's not a problem!" _My smile full of lies._

"Well, come in." Sora opens the door allowing me to walk through. I look around the kitchen. Everything is spotless in his home. Then turn to him to ask,

"Where is Vanitas…?"

"Oh, he is downstairs in his room, resting."

**Sora:**

"Can I go see him?" Kairi asks as she points down the stairs

" S..sure!" _That idiot better be in bed…_

Kairi and I walk into the living room and down the stairs to his room in silence. I stop and knock on his door.

_He better get the picture that someone is here to see him…otherwise I would have just walked in._

My hand rests upon the golden, ice cold door knob. With hesitation, I turn the knob and open the door.

"What…?" Vanitas questions as he lays in his bed with tissues surrounding his bed and one up his nose.

_Oh, he's good._

Kairi walks over to his bed and says,

"Hey Vanitas, how are you doing…?"

"What are you doing here?" Vanitas looks up at her seeming annoyed.

"I wanted to check up on you. Here, I brought you some lunch!" Kairi laughs his comment off and hands him a bag of food from his favorite burger joint.

_She is such a great person. I feel so horrible for hurting her…Part of me feels like I was a bit unclear to her. But… she seems perfectly fine now…_

"These better not have mayo in them!" Vanitas shouts

"Uh…haha. So I take it you hate mayo…?" Kairi jokes.

_Maybe her feelings for me weren't that strong…? Either way, I would love to be friends with her… I should talk to her before she leaves._

"Just eat it!" Kairi demands

"Wipe the mayo off of it then!" Vanitas counters back.

I turn and walk back upstairs…

**Kairi:**

"I'll go get your drink, be right back." I say halfway out his room. He doesn't respond but continues to munch on his burger.

_He seems a lot better. He has the strength to complain as usual. The way it should be._

I giggle to myself.

I open the long cabinet in the kitchen and get a big glass cup out and get ice from the freezer. Tipping the big green plastic bottle, I pour Vanitas some lemon soda.

"Hey, Kairi…" His voice sends a cold, sharp feeling down my spine.

_Oh no…I wanted to avoid speaking to him…_

My body turns with Vanitas's cup in my hand and Sora is standing there with a blank face. My face refuses to pull a smile, but I try.

"H…hey Sora, what's up?" The words stumble out of my mouth.

"I uh…um…" Sora says as he rubs the back of his neck.

My heart is racing with anxiety and fear, anticipating what he would say.

"I…-sigh- I wanted to apologize for that night…I hurt you and…"

**Vanitas:**

I came upstairs to see what was taking Kairi so long to get my drink. I was halfway choking on my burger. I stand at the foot of the stairs as I eavesdrop on Sora and Kairi.

_What will that fool do now, cause more pain or fix his mistakes…?_

"There is nothing to apologize for..." Kairi softly says.

"Yes there is… I-"

"Unless you weren't being honest with me…" Kairi interrupts him.

An awkward silence follows her statement. Sora breaks the silence with a sigh and says;

" Kairi…I was being honest…I cannot return your feelings…But…"

"But…?" Kairi directly asks.

"I just want you to be okay. You seemed okay the couple days after. Made me think that maybe, you're feelings for me was just a small crush and you would get over it and then we can stay good friends." Sora rapidly says with his voice sounding tense.

"So I…I…" Sora tries to catch his breath.

I shake my head and head back downstairs to my room.

**Sora:**

I'm such an idiot. Nothing I wanted to say even came out right. What can I do, she is just staring at the floor clenching her fists...Is she gonna hit me…?

"Sora I've…I've…" Her voice quiets at each word.

"Kairi…" My heart and soul is filled with such regret. I can't do anything right.

"Nevermind…" Kairi says, facing the floor as she walks past me.

I turn and watch her go down the stairs. I close my eyes and inhale a deep sum of air.

"_I'm sorry Kairi…"_

**Kairi:**

I've never felt so horrible and dragged down in my life…

Vanitas' soda is probably a bit flat. As I place the cup on the dresser beside him, Vanitas stares at me but doesn't mutter a word. I couldn't fake a smile, but I looked Vanitas in the eyes and told him goodbye.

I grabbed my bag and went up the stairs. Fortunately, Sora had left the kitchen. I go out the door and wander down the street. A mixture of thoughts race in my mind, I cannot settle and think about one thing.

I decided to go to Destiny Islands, where all of us spent our childhood together. I run my fingers through the sand and remember when we use to all make sand castles and Vanitas would come and destroy it as soon as we finished. Selphie would get so mad, but she couldn't hit Vanitas for he would dodge her every move and mock her.

I chuckle at the thought.

The big palm trees, Tidus, Wakka and Sora would race to see who could climb to the top. I would always be the one to decide who had won. I approach the hidden cave. I pause outside of it. Should I go in…?

Slowly, I move the leaves and push aside the bushes blocking my way and enter. The blue rocks forming this cave, we would all doodle all over these walls. I look up and see a few monster faces, flowers, stick figures. Sora and I use to come down here all the time. Towards the end of the cave, something catches my eye.

A drawing of me and sora's face is the only picture scratches on this part of the wall. My mind didn't completely forget, but this picture didn't cross my mind for a long time. Sora and I were just kids when we drew each other's faces.

I was always so jealous of how well Sora had drawn me and felt embarrassed to show Sora my picture of him. But he loved it nonetheless and it was then that he said we would always be good friends.

I kneel down and touch the picture of Sora's face. Although I laugh to myself, the tears came trickling down my face.

I won't let Sora be the cause of my pain, he doesn't deserve that. So, I'll release them all right here and now. If he cannot love me as more than a friend, then a friend I shall remain to him. One cannot change the course of someone's heart and I'm learning to accept that. My final tears will shed and fade away along with my feelings for him.

* * *

**I hope this chapter is long enough. Took me some time to get back into character, had to redo the beginning a few times._ Please leave reviews and share_ along with fellow VanitasxKairi fans. Thank you all!**

**p.s DON'T HATE SORA 3**


	14. Over My Head

**See, told you I would update quickly. Please leave reviews! I love reading your comments. **

**Song inspiration: Over my head – The Fray**

* * *

**Sora:**

A bright green leaf falls upon my shoulder as Vanitas and I walk to school. I stare at it for a moment then blow it off gently. The weather is perfect; it isn't too hot or windy. However…, my mind cannot ease. Ever since yesterday, I could not sleep. Kairi didn't cry in front of me…but she probably did. I'm such a fool.

"Hey, there's redhead over there." Vanitas softly says to me.

My eyes wander ahead and there she was, walking to school all alone. I don't have a right to talk to her. Since yesterday I've been ashamed of myself, feeling unworthy of being in her presence. I can't-

"Hey, Kairi!" Vanitas shouts with his hand to the side of his mouth.

_What the hell Vanitas!_

I glare at Vanitas as he smiles at me mockingly. Kairi pauses for a moment and my eyes froze on her. What would be her expression…? Would she keep on walking knowing I am here…?

Elegantly, she turns, her thin, rose colored hair flows behind her. Graciously, she smiles, her sea like eyes, glimmering.

**Kairi:**

Both Vanitas and Sora stop, their faces displaying confusion. I must admit, I thought that forcing a smile would be hard, but if you truly want to do something, you can do it. I smile only at the thoughts of our happy memories together. This heart ache won't tear us apart. I won't let it.

"Hey guys!" I say with enthusiasm. They look at each other. Hehe, they're so silly. I walked with them for a bit, trying to pick up conversations but neither Vanitas nor Sora wanted to talk. Vanitas is always like that; not talking until he has something smart or insulting to say. But Sora surprised me.

**Sora:**

After a while, Kairi stopped talking. Now, we walk in silence. My heart is burning for some reason. I'm anxious to open my mouth and let her know what's on my mind, but…I'm fearful of the outcome.

_C'mon, say something Sora, open your damn mouth and talk to her as you usually would._

"Ka-"

"Sora!" A raspy voice stops me from saying Kairi's name. I look ahead and Namine is running to me with open arms. She runs past Kairi and embraces me. I catch her and place her down. Namine looks up at me with her bright blue eyes that resemble Kairi's in a haunting way.

"Hey…Namine." I stutter.

"Hey Sora, I thought I had missed you when I left my house. I'm so glad I didn't!"

I look ahead and Kairi walks off quietly.

_Shit…_

**Vanitas:**

This girl is almost as good at ruining things as I am. Still, I find her extremely aggravating.

"Sora…?" Namine grabs Sora's face, making him look at her.

"Ye…yeah Namine, whats wrong?" Sora struggles to pay attention to her.

Unlike Kairi, Namine is very persistent and outspoken about her feelings. She does nothing else than follow Sora around and is unafraid to cling to him. Maybe that was Kairi's problem;why Sora got away?

"Hm…Vanitas why are you staring at me like that?" Namine loudly asks.

"Shut up." I reply as I throw my bag over my shoulder and walk off. She really is annoying.

**Kairi:**

_Who was I kidding…? My feelings can't fade away just like that…_

I slouch, laying on my desk in history class. Vanitas hasn't said anything to anyone since he joined this class. He is just leaning on his chair, chewing his pencil. It's so nice and warm in this class. The night before, I could barely get any sleep. I'm trying to fight it, but my eyes want to close.

Never did I know a desk could be so comfortable.

No…stay up… The darkness is creeping upon my eyes…

…

…

…

* * *

"EXCUSE ME?"

I'm shaken awake by a loud, angry shout. I look around, still half asleep.

"How DARE you argue with me?"

"Argue? I'm informing you." I look to the side and Vanitas is standing up from his desk, calmly talking to the teacher. Everyone is staring at him.

_What is he doing?_

"You're informing me on lies and at the same time, insulting my intelligence!" Mrs Freeze shouts back.

"If you feel that way, then that isn't my problem."

"What?" Vanitas is trying her patience. What are they even arguing about?

"You're supposed to be a history teacher, yet you know nothing about a mass murder, where millions lost their humanity. You should be thanking me." Vanitas argues back.

_Ah…now I see._

**Vanitas:**

This teacher is such a fool, look at her, blowing steam over a simple debate.

"Such an atrocity never occurred!"

"You're wrong!" Kairi shouts back. I look at Kairi in amazement. She stands along side me as everyone focuses their attention on her.

"If you recall, I had the same debate with you when I first came into this class. You cannot say that this a coincidence!"

"This has nothing to do with you, sit down and silence yourself." The teacher rudely says.

"Yes it does! I firmly believe in the Tsuma Darbu and it bugs me to see that its painful story will be forgotten in the pages of history." Kairi defends as she grasps her pendant.

"You children need to learn that not everything you read in the books are real and legit. Magazines are known to fabricate stories for hype." Mrs. Freeze counters with confidence.

"We could say the same to you. The information included in your scholar books doesn't contain every detail on the history of the world; which is why you are so ignorant." I abruptly reply back.

"How-"

"How do you expect history not to repeat itself when we fail to preach it? We cannot prevent what we do not know!" Kairi interrupts Mrs. Freeze.

_Nice choice of words Kairi._

"That is it! You two have ridiculed me far enough!" Mrs. Freeze explodes and begins to hyperventilate.

Kairi looks as if she is fearful of what is to come.

"To the principle office, NOW!" I flash a cocky smile at her. That is all she can do, send us away rather than defend her point.

_We've won._

We stand outside of the principles office, Kairi hangs her head low. We've already reached the verdict of our punishment. As expected, the principle wouldn't hear our plea. We've committed the ultimate sin; we have disrespected a teacher.

"I can't believe we got suspended for 4 days…" Kairi complains.

I crumple up the slip and throw it on the ground.

"Who cares, it's only 4 days." I reply back.

""Only 4 days," Are you kidding me? We'll be so behind on work!" Kairi looks at me and shouts.

"Hey, you should regret nothing. We stood up for what we believed in and we didn't back down. You should be proud."

**Kairi:**

I stand up straight and stare at Vanitas who is looking off.

_He is right; I shouldn't feel guilty for speaking my mind. We did some justice to the fallen people. Who cares if I have to work harder to get all of my work done?_

I smile at him even though he doesn't notice.

_Vanitas, you are truly something else…_

**Sora:**

Namine and I are wandering the empty halls. School was let out but I had to stay and help the teacher so Namine kept me company. I can tell she knew something was eating at me. She kept asking if I was okay and tried her best to make me smile all day. I think my attitude brought her down with me…

We stop at my locker and I get my book bag out. As I slam the locker, Namine says,

"Hey Sora…?"

I turn,

"Hm…?" Namine looks up at me and says,

"I know something has been bothering you… It troubles me that I can't do anything to cheer you up…"

"No, no Namine, you've done so much for me! I don't want you to ever feel that way. Not because of me!"

Namine slowly smiles and giggles.

"I just want you to know…" Namine comes closer to me and I back up and hit my back on the lockers. She stops when she is face to face with me. I feel my face getting warm.

"That no matter what, I will always be here for you…" She tip toes and her soft pink lips meet mine. Her eyes close but I'm too in shock.

_Namine…_

I cannot deny my heart's desire. Although Kairi is still on my conscious, I don't want to make a mistake and regret it.

I slowly embrace her and kiss her back.

* * *

**For you NaminexSora fans [I don't support] But, hey, Kairi has someone else anyways LOL.**

**Reviews for Vanitas and Kairi's suspension! /**


	15. Before it's too Late

**I will be writing each suspension day into individual Chapters. I hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews guys! The song inspirations is what I listen to over and over while I write the chapters. It helps gives me the scenes, emotions within the characters and usually paves the path the story will take [beside what main points was outlined] So I suggest you play the song while you read it. Bring the emotions to life.**

**Song Inspiration: Before its too late - Goo Goo Dolls**

**Chapter Dedicated to : Reviewer - bridg8et Thanks for ALL THE REVIEWS 3**

* * *

**Day:1**

**Kairi:**

The morning is here and the clouds are mixing with the sun. Maybe it will rain today. I rush around and get ready to go out. I stare at myself in the mirror as I brush my hair.

* * *

**{Flash Back}**

"Hey, Kairi." Vanitas said as we were walking home from school.

"Yeah…?" I replied.

"Why don't we spend our suspension days together…?" Vanitas asked without facing me.

"Wha…wait, what?" I blushed against my will.

"You know, to plot getting back at Mrs. Freeze." Vanitas said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

Vanitas stopped and turned to me and I did the same.

"Why would you go into those extreme measures just because a teacher argued with you? You should be- "

"What you think I would go and put a bomb in her desk or something?"

I gulped my saliva. I'm nervous at what he is capable of. He snickers and looks out into the ocean with his right hand in his pocket.

"As satisfying that would be, I have an even more satisfying plan."

I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"What is it then…?" I softly asked.

Vanitas turned to me, his expression very serious.

"We can work together, gather as much information as we can about the Tumsa Darbu and prove them wrong."

His words shocked me. His plan is very mature, strong and challenging, something very odd for Vanitas.

"If we can throw as much evidence as we can at her, it would humiliate her and satisfy me. But most importantly, we will let the tragedy of those innocent people be known."

Vanitas met his eyes with mine. I remained speechless. He is so passionate about the Tumsa Darbu. I feel that it's the only way we could connect. His compassionate words touched my heart.

_Is this how he truly is…? _I thought to myself.

**{Flashback over}**

* * *

His plan inspired me in so many ways. I look at the clock and realize I only have such little time to gather my things. Vanitas will meet me outside of my house so we could go to the library and book stores in search of information. I picked up my liquid eye liner and put the brush to my waterline.

"Hey…" Vanitas sneaks up on me in the doorway of my room, causing me to smudge my liner. I turn and shout,

"What the…how the hell did you…, what are you doing here?"

"You're door was open so, I walked in." Vanitas walks into my room and looks around, my eyes follow.

"That doesn't mean you walk right in!" I argue.

"Well maybe you should start locking your doors. Let this be a good lesson."

He sits on my bed and looks around. I growl at his statement.

"You puttin on make-up?" He boldly asks, making me feel embarrassed.

"Be qui…Mind your business!" I quickly turn back to the mirror. After a moment of silence, I hear,

"I thought you would have a girly room but…it's pretty boring!" I ignore his comment and finish putting on my liner.

"Almost like an old lady's room." I put my liner down and softly say,

"Well I'm sorry my room doesn't reach your expectations but because I live alone I'm barely even home to care about what my room looks like."

**Vanitas:**

I could hear the slight pain in Kairi's voice. It's been so many years that I was used to seeing Kairi live alone, as if it was normal.

"Okay, we can go now." Kairi says as she turns and smiles at me.

I get off her bed and follow behind her down the stairs. I stare at the back of her head and think,

_But it's not normal to wash up on foreign land, not knowing where she came from. Doesn't she ever wonder…? Doesn't she ever want to know the truth? _

We walk outside and down the stairs. The sun is glaring upon us, the air is humid.

"Where to?" Kairi asks.

"Lets head Downtown first." I reply and we begin to walk.

_The more I think about it, Kairi and I…_

_(...)_

I shake my head.

_No, our situations are completely different._

We raid the bookstores, the libraries. We didn't argue or even disagree. We were to focused on our mission. We worked quietly and only spoke if Kairi had a question about the book she found. We researched certain books but to no prevail.

"Ugh!" Kairi throws her hands to her feet. We stand outside of the " Bastion" Library.

"We spent more than 5 hours searching through the library to find absolutely nothing." She complains

"I expected no less." I reply. Then I hear my stomach growl.

Kairi looks up at me and asks,

"You're hungry?"

"Yeah…" I reply.

**Kairi:**

I could smell the aroma of Vanitas' favorite burgers. I look and see the big sign of the shop. I look at him with a smirk.

"You want to go to your favorite burger joint…?" Vanitas looks away and says in denial,

"No..." I laugh and reply,

"Yea, alright." I put my arm around his and he gives me a odd but confused look.

"Let's go!" I laugh and drag him while he demands that I get off of him.

After getting food we walked up a large hill away from the chaos of the town and sat down on a stoop in front of a fence. Behind us, the sun was setting and the sky was reddish and orange.

Now we quietly sit and munch of our food. I knew we had a lot on our mind. It seemed as if our plans had been foiled. We found nothing to prove our innocence. I swallow my food and ask him.

"Vanitas, how did you hear about the Tumsa Darbu…?" He continued to eat. He gulps his food and says,

"Back in Traverse Town."

"They have information about it there…?" I question.

"Not the town. But a certain book keeper has them stored for those interested." He replies with confidence.

"A friend of yours…?""

"Something like that." Vanitas then takes another bite of his burger.

"hm…" I look down and ponder.

**Vanitas:**

We had finished eating our food and then Kairi got up to stretch.

"Kairi…" I softly say. She turns with her arms still in the air and says,

"Yes?" I look away from her.

_I wanted to ask her if she ever wonders where she came from or if she even remembers her birth place. It's something that had always eaten at me and for that, I couldn't trust her. But now, I know she couldn't be much of a threat anyways; such a delicate, naïve and gentle appearance, I've grown to trust her._

"Vanitas…?" I look at her and then back at the ground again.

_Still, it might cause a conflict if I ask her such a question. But everyone else refuses to go there. I would have to be the one to-_

"I know!" Kairi shouts interrupting my thoughts. I look up at her with an odd expression.

"You don't want to ask me, but I know…" A part of me was panicking for some reason.

_What, so she could read minds now…?_

"You want to go to Traverse Town to continue our research but you're too afraid to ask me!" She proudly reveals her answer.

A sense of relieve overcame my body. I thought I would have to be the nosy bad guy for a minute.

I stare at her and she looks as if she had gotten me cornered.

_She truly believes she is right. Yet, she has no idea how wrong she truly is. It's actually quite funny._

**Kairi:**

Vanitas looks to the side and at that moment, his cheeks were pushed up, his lips pressed together but a bit of his teeth had shown. A huge burst of excitement overcame me. Vanitas was smiling, without knowing it. I stared and made sure I was right.

"Ah!" I screamed in excitement. Vanitas looks up at me in confusion.

"Vanitas, you smiled!" I point at him and shout.

"Wha, what are you talking about…?

"You were laughing to yourself because I caught you out on what you were hiding from me!" My voice full of enthusiasm.

"No! I was laughing at how wrong and far off you were!" Vanitas defends.

"Okay, Vanitas. It's okay, I know the truth." I cross my arms and smile.

**Vanitas:**

She irritates me sometimes. There is no need to overreact over something so trivial. But it's okay, as long as she doesn't really know what I wanted to ask, that's all that matters. She saved my ass this time.

I watch as Kairi basks in her glory.

_I'll save that question for another time._

* * *

**Not much happens here. But the next few chapters, things will begin to pick up. I'm building their relationship for a reason.**

**Reviews for Vanitas smiling! **


	16. Somnus

**Hope you enjoy you guys. I'm having quite a lot of fun writing this fanfic again. All thanks to you guys for the inspiration with your reviews.**

**The next two chapters will include A LOT of information that is VITAL to the story's main plot.  
**

**Song Inspiration: Somnus [sleep in Latin]- FF13 Versus theme song**

**Dedicated to: BlackLolitarose - Thanks for all the wonderful reviews hun! **

* * *

**Day: 2**

**Kairi:**

The bus hit a bump making the riders shift and bounce in the air. Vanitas and I have been riding this bus for almost three hours. We left very early this morning. I had wanted to ask Sora to come with us, but he wasn't home. We are heading to Traverse Town as I thought we would. Vanitas doesn't want to admit it, but I knew I was right.

"Hey Vanitas?" I turn away from the window and ask.

"Hm…?" He replies with one ear bud in his ear.

"Will you visit your parents when we get there?" I knew I made a mistake there. The man living with his mother was not his father. Sora included me on that information a few weeks after they came home.

"I mean, your mom and her boyfriend-"

"No." He sternly replies as he interrupts me. There I go again, making stupid mistakes, ruining people's moods. His father had left even before I got here apparently.

I turn and put my earphones in and repeated the song: Orchard of the Mines by Globus.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. When the bus finally came to a stop, we grabbed our bags and got off. The first thing that comes into my mind is how beautiful the town was.

The red concrete surrounding the mini cart shops and lanterns hang all around town and stretch as far as I can see. People walk around dressed to differently, no one was wearing beach cloths. All I can smell was the pink trees, flowers and a hint of oil; probably from the lanterns but it was a nice scent. Completely different than the constant aroma of the sea salt from the waters in Twilight Town.

The buildings were high up and there were so many shops. The highest building we have is the clock tower but there were plenty here. As I grasp the beauty of the town, Vanitas walks off ahead.

"Hey, wait up!" I run and catch up to him.

"Keep up and follow me." Vanitas says. He seems to be in a bad mood.

We walk into an alley and up the stairs. There was a medium size shop. Vanitas walks inside and throws his bag onto the couch. A blonde man from behind the counter turns with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Make yourself at home why don't ye?" I freeze by the door.

"Been a while, Cid." Vanitas walks up to the counter.

"I'm surprised te see ye back here. With you hatin this town afta all." His words are sound odd with that cigarette in his mouth. He has a country side accent with a mixture of something I can't label, which is odd to see in a town like this. But he keeps one eye closed, his right eye to be exact.

" Yeah well, I have my reasons." Vanitas replies as I slowly approach the counter. The blonde man turns his attention to me.

"And whose this beauty? You gone on and gotcha self a pretty girlfriend Van?"

_Van…?_

"Don't kid yourself Cid." Cid breaks out into a hysterical laughter. He hits his cigarette on the counter, shaking off the buds and puts it back in his mouth.

"Well what's your name missy?" His face moves closer to mine.

"I'm Kairi!" I reach out my hand with a smile. Cid snickers and grabs my hand and shakes it roughly. I felt like my shoulder was going to come out of its socket. His hands were so dry and rough, he must work with his hands a lot.

"Very polite to hold ye hand out! I'm Cid!" He stops shaking my hand and I rub my shoulder while he continues to laugh. He turns to Vanitas and says,

"What can I do for ye Van?"

_Van must be Vanitas' nickname._

"I need to look at your library." Maybe it's just me, but when Vanitas said that I saw Cid's right eye slightly open.

"Oh really?" Cid then leans over and whispers something in Vanitas' ear.

"I wouldn't of have brought her here if she couldn't be trusted." Vanitas bluntly says.

_Wait, what?_

Cid laughs and slaps his left hand on Vanitas' shoulders a few times.

"Of course of course. Ye ain't as naïve as Sora. I'm sorry if I offended ye Van."

"It's not a problem. So," Vanitas gave him a look, reminding him of what he had asked.

"of course!" I can tell that Cid was just naturally a loud person.

Cid lifts the board up and walks out from behind the counter towards the unlit fire place. He turns to me with a smirk and places his hand on one of the chimney's tools. He pushes it down and I hear something unlock. After a few moments and noises, the fireplace pushes back. I move closer to see a pack of stairs below the space where the fireplace was.

"Woah…" All that came out of my mouth.

"Thanks Cid." Vanitas says and walks down the stairs.

"Not a problem. Have fun!" Cid replies. He looks at me and says.

"Well, Kairi, ye gonna go down there or are ye gonna stand here all day…?

I regain my consciousness and walk down the stair case. I walk down a few flights. There are spider webs over the stone walls. Things seem to get older and show signs of filth that has built up over time. I reach the bottom and meet my eyes with the grand chandelier glistening over the entire room. Its diamond like features shows a mixture of colors within the crystals. The library seems to have been untouched, the floors are made of old wood, some cracked and covered in dust. There are tables and chairs everywhere with lamps. I look around to see Vanitas no where in sight.

"Vanitas…?" I step forward and the floor creaks beneath my feet. The dust puffs into the air as I continue to walk. This place gives us a haunting atmosphere despite its meager size. The sound of a book falling catches my attention. Vanitas walks over to me carrying a tower of books, well over his head.

"Here, let me help you." I run over and take a handful of books. We carry it to a table and slam it.

"There are a bit more."

"Let's focus on these ones first." Vanitas looks at me and then nods his head. I stand by Vanitas as he skims through the first few pages. He stops and grabs a pack of blank lined paper.

"Here, start writing word for word." Vanitas demands

"I'll write from a different book." He then states.

"Oh…okay." I take a seat in front of the book and Vanitas seats across from me.

I read the introduction named: **I. Ancients:**

I begin to write the words and I reread to fully grasp the concept.

"_Ancients are nomadic people who call themselves the Centra, and were the first species to inhabitant this world. Little is known of their origins. However, they possess a special gift to become close with the worlds and contact the Divine Beings from the RegnideLux"_

"_Regni__de__lux...?"_

I look at Vanitas and ask,

"What is the Regni De Lux…?"

"The Realm of Light." He replies without looking at me. My eyes widen.

_The Realm… of Light…?_

I turn the page and see a bunch of weird codes and letters. I turn the page carefully, this book is very old. I read:

* * *

B.F DCLIV [654] [ Before Fall.]

"_On their travels to find the purpose of their new life, they discovered a thriving town in a beautiful grassy area. They encountered the first living beings besides themselves, but those with yellow eyes. At first the people of that town distrusted them. But the Ancients brought about a miracle and created cures for the disease that plagued them. Slowly, they learned of the many differences between each other and embraced it. The ancients believed that they were the ones they were meant to save, they believed that was the reason they were created by the Divine Beings; but that was uncertain and merely based upon an assumption. Through the many years, they lived in harmony."_

* * *

The next couple of pages went on about how they advanced through trial and error. How new settlers created homes miles from their home. After, a few pictures, which are hard to make out, were shown. I couldn't make out what it had meant.

"You think we should scan these photos and use them as proof…?" I ask Vanitas.

"Hm. Good idea. Cid has one upstairs, but be careful with the book." He replies.

"I'll do it after I finish the book."

I skim through the book and instead of documentation, it changed into what it seems to be, a journal.

**Entry 1:**

"_The reason is still unclear, but his motives seemed to have been different from what he had told me. Ven had left this morning and never came back. I worry for my friend, and for myself. He chose us at random while we were running the store. I swear to the Divine Beings if he hurt him-"_

I drop the book and the journal pages fell out.

"What are you doing?" Vanitas screams.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly bend down and gather the pages. They were stuffed into the book carelessly. I open the book and notice that the rest of the pages were blank. Why is this book unfinished…? Carefully, I place the journal pages into the book and match it up to look like it was a part of it.

"Vanitas, the rest is journal documentation, but it doesn't seem to be relevant to Tumsa Darbu." I look to him out of concern.

"Then move on. We cannot waste any time." I take the book upstairs to copy the photos.

I have a burning feeling in my gut. I feel like I'm digging into something that I'm not supposed to know. Could it be that this profound information is what changed Vanitas into such a cold person…? I don't want it to change me… What is this about the "Centra" and people with powers…? Never, had I heard about them.

After I copied what little pictures the book had, I went back down stairs. I give the papers to Vanitas and sit down. I sigh very loudly.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while." A cold shiver goes down my spine for an unknown reason.

"Ye…yes…?"

"You told me when we did our first project for Shalua that you knew of the Tumsa Darbu because of a picture book a librarian had given you."

"mhm…" I reply.

" Well, if none of the libraries in our town have anything on the Tumsa Darbu and even our own history teacher knows nothing of it, why would a library in grade school have something on it…?" He asks.

"Well, uh…that's a very good question. Now that I remember, after reading it, the librarian had stopped coming in and everyone assumed she quit. I tried to give the book back, but the other librarian says they had no documentation of the book ever being there. Seeing that it might have just been an error, she put it into the computers and took the book from me…" I ponder on the words I spoke. To be honest, now that I think about it, it is very odd.

"What did the librarian that gave you that book look like?" Vanitas asks.

" Uh…I don't really remember…but I think she had long dark, dirty orange hair. She was very young."

**Vanitas:**

_Young, dirty orange hair huh?_

"Was there anything wrong with her face or her body…?" I question.

"Uh…no, cause I remember she had beautiful bluish green eyes and a gentle smile." Kairi says.

_Hm…that ruins my hypothesis…_

"Why…?" Kairi asks.

"No…reason."

I won't worry her until I find more information. Not now, but I hope…

I hope I'm not right.

**Reviews! I was going to make this chapter very very long, but it would be such a task to read. I hope you enjoy the information you read about the Tumsa Darbu. There will be much more interesting things in the next one.**

**Reviews : **


	17. Kotowari

**Hello you guys. I want to thank you all for the very enthusiastic reviews. I dislike seeing reviews with just one word or a smiley face, I LOVE to hear what you guys liked, didn't like or what you wish would happen. Thank you!**

**Song inspiration: Kotowari –[ In memories] – Samurai X OST**

**Ch. Dedication: OrganizationsNumberXIII - thank you so much for your helpful review. it was very beneficial. ^_^**

* * *

**Kairi:**

We stayed a night because Cid let us have our own rooms upstairs, which was very kind of him. Vanitas barely said anything to me. His mood changed once we came here. I worry for him.

Now, we work together again in the library. This time, we sit together reviewing our information before we dig into the last book, which for some reason Vanitas saved for last.

"Here, read this and tell me if you think the information is very detailed." Vanitas said as he hands me his papers.

We review it carefully and read:

* * *

_B.F -CM- [900]_

_The grand City of Farsa was the most thriving city in the world. Farsa was one of the first successful cities to have ever been made. Their civilization, which stemmed off of the Ancient's original structures were created. The people worshiped the Ancient's as gods for it was the power of their prayers and close relationship with the Light Realm that their civilization was so advanced in technology, medicine, knowledge and religion. _

_Farsanians is what they were called, and while other nearby towns struggled to even feed their people, Farsa lived comfortably with their prosperity Through time, Farsa was a center of spite and envy from the colonists._

_Sooner or later, a controversial issue sprung up on if Farsa should help the nearby towns, but many believed that they must keep their knowledge to themselves for the Ancients would end up being over worked, taken for granted and some may abuse such great knowledge._

_B.F -CMLVIII [958]_

_However, this great power was abused from within. Some people used their differences to their advantage. With scientific projects, some of the people of Farsa were changed into monster type beings and were unable to be changed back. The man behind these experiments was known as, "Ansem the Wise" Who in turn was highly thought of by the Ancients. _

_Ansem was the Ancient's top scholar; he embraced their knowledge of the "__Regni__de__Lux__ " (Realm of Light) But his mind would not rest, he knew if there was light, there would have to be darkness. The Ancient's made a mistake by telling him his thesis was correct. _

_With tons of research, he developed a formula that was the complete opposite of the Ancient's genes. His hunger for knowledge drove him mad, and his heart grew dark._

_Till this day it is unknown how he gained this new "Sorcery" but he stopped praying to the Divine Beings. He chose random people of Farsa and experimented on them with this new formula and it changed them forever. These monsters he named "heartless" would attack and steal people's hearts, out of their chest and eat them._

* * *

I pull my eyes away from the paper and look at Vanitas.

"You okay?" Vanitas asks me as I rub my eyes.

"Yeah, my eyes got irritated from staring at the words for too long."

"Is there something with my hand writing…?" I chuckle at his question

"No…actually you have a wonderful handwriting!" Vanitas nods and turns back to the paper.

**Vanitas:**

_I want to review this paper as fast as possible and make corrections._

Kairi holds the paper this time as we read on:

* * *

A.F CMXCVI [996]

_Ansem's only documented experiment who had not changed, that was strong enough for his cursed serum had escaped. A young man of age 22 was a hybrid of human and heartless, but was at the highest form. He was the prize of Ansem; what he had been seeking._

_**Due to the many tests and experiments, his eyes changed to a deep blue, and would only change yellow like his people when the darkness had crept upon him.**_

_His experiment kept journals of his experience, recorded his role in the massacre of his people and his survival of the aftermath. He goes by the name of, **Terra.**_

_Terra had escaped and tried to warn the colonists to move far away from Farsa for their sake. But his good intentions backfired. Colonists from many different colonies banded together and saw all of Farsa as the heartless creatures that stole their loved ones from them; the monsters with yellow eyes. Thus, the extermination had begun._

_The city was set aflame. Its people were torched, hung, tortured and some deeds too atrocious to mention. The colonists had turned into what they were trying to destroy; Heartless Monsters._

_Men, women, children even babies were victims of their rage. The Ancients were wiped out and any source of hope for defending their home was lost. _

_In an attempt to cover up their dark deeds, the humans burned down Farsa and any remaining trace of their existence._

* * *

Wrapping up the paper, we sat back in our chairs. Kairi let out a large sigh.

"You alright…?" I ask Kairi as I fix the papers into one perfect hold.

"Yeah…just really depressing…" Kairi replies_. That's how I felt… but that sadness is merely a memory. Now all I feel is loathing for those people._

"Well the paper is great if not perfect!" Kairi says with enthusiasm, completely changing her mood. Still, there is a sort of heaviness in her voice.

"Good, we will go home today and edit all of this onto my computer at home tomorrow."

"Wait, what about the last book you saved…?" Kairi asks.

"That is something I want to take home and read alone for myself."

"Hey, no fair!" Kairi argues.

"Kairi, you can read it after. I've never read this book…and I don't like having people breathing over my shoulders when I do read something for the first time. I like to embrace the knowledge and really take it in. I can only do that, alone."

**Kairi:**

I understand what Vanitas wants. I have no reason to get angry. This is a book written by possibly one of the few survivors of his people. I nod my head and get up from my chair.

"Let's go home then!" I smile and say.

We say goodbye to Cid and to my surprise, he had no problem with Vanitas taking the book home.

**Vanitas:**

Kairi munches on chips while we wait for the bus home, which was already 10 minutes late. A crowd had formed around us, people carrying book bags, suitcases and babies. Kairi plays with one of the female babies, and it laughs cheerfully.

I feel someone's eyes on me. I look around and see nothing. I turn and see far behind Kairi, in the midst of the people, an old man in a black hood. My chest burns, my heart trembles. That was the same man from before. A smile creeps upon his face. He slowly moves forward, making his way at us.

Full of worry, I push people out of the way and run in front of Kairi, shoving her in the process.

"Hey!" Kairi complains. I put myself at a stance and look around to find the man no where. I calm my breathing and back down.

"Vanitas, what's going on, are you alright? I hear Kairi ask out of concern as I hear whispers of complaints and insults from the people I had shoved.

**Kairi:**

I move closer to Vanitas and could see the rage in his eyes.

_What happened…?_

The entire bus ride was silent. Vanitas would not look my way and his mind seemed far off; his disposition, so cold. I didn't want to even try to bother him.

Without saying anything he walks me home but stops a few meters away from my house. I turn and look at him, who is sternly glaring at me.

"Vanitas, what's wron-"

"Kairi, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." I feel a twisting feeling in my stomach from the expression in his words. I fully turn my body to face him with courage.

"Ever since we were kids, and you came along; when the Mayor introduced you to us I did not like you. " My eyes widen.

"When Sora and I found you washed up on shore on a poorly made wooden raft, dirty, malnourished; and the fact that you seemed like a mute when we asked you what had happened, I could not trust you. " Vanitas removes his hands out his pockets and takes small steps towards me. As he walks, he then says,

"Everyone else just brushed it off. No one questioned you, no one thought it was weird, no one cared enough to find out of your origination." Somehow I felt like Vanitas was becoming angry.

"Because no one asked, you didn't care to explain. But not me, I always wondered and because I couldn't figure it out, I would not trust you." Vanitas stops walking and looks at me face to face.

"That distrust turned into spite." My heart was racing. I held my breath as he spoke to me. My eyes could not focus and was moving all around.

" I thought you were up to no good, that you may somehow bring us all down…" Vanitas then looks away and says,

"But now…I know you're a person with a good heart. It took time to see, but until this year I refused to open my eyes. I was closed minded…and always thought I was right."

My heart eases at every word. His words were now gentle and his expression shows a sign of guilt. But, what was his question…?

Vanitas looks back at me and calmly says,

"What I wanted to know Kairi, was where you come from and how come you never…miss it? Don't you have family and friends somewhere else…?"

_Oh, no…_

**Vanitas:**

Kairi froze and stares at me. Slowly her eyes wander down to her feet. She lets out a big sigh and puts her hands behind her back. I can tell I put her in quite a spot.

Will she confine the truth in me, or will she lie to me…? That is something I will never know, so I will only hope for the best.

Kairi inhales a deep amount of breath.

"I do not remember much… but I was of age six. The people in my town whispered their concern about what was going on. But, I could not understand. Maybe it was just me, but the land around us changing bit by bit… Our crops would fail, water was drying up." Kairi lets out a sigh and turns to the right and walks towards the ledge of the hill.

**Kairi:**

A mere glimpse of my memories comes rushing back in a flash, making my head feel heavy as I think about what I will say.

"Along with the other villagers," My head is feeling dizzy…pictures of a dark night comes rushing in, a memory I do not recall.

"My parents had left a year before so it was just me and my grandmother…"

_The memories were blinking in my eyes, and I saw a younger me crying. I do not remember…any of the things going on in these pictures. My voice begins to crack._

"My village was under attack from bandits… and to save me, my grandmother put me on a raft…behind our home and with tears, said goodbye."

_Even though that is what I can recall…in my heart…something does not feel right…_

"And I.." I feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Okay…you don't need to go on." Vanitas softly says in my ear behind me. A sense of relief came over me. As a child, I never did wonder…it only brought me pain when I thought of it. So, I blocked it out and accepted my new life here in Destiny islands.

"I'm sorry I put you through that…" Vanitas says and he turns and walks away.

_Maybe now…is my chance to ask him what I wanted to ask him and Sora all along!_

* * *

**Sorry to cut it there but it was getting too long and plus…it builds suspense. One more chapter based upon their suspension and looking at the outline, the true plot of the storyline will unfold.**

**Reviews please! It inspires me to continue when I know people like it!**


	18. Deep Shadows

_**I would really REALLY like to apologize for not uploading chapter 17. It was done right after I uploaded 16 but I didnt want to upload things to fast because a few people had complained. The chapter was done in August and I forgot to upload it due to school starting up. But here I am, writing chapter 18. I am so glad to hear you are all loving this story. I cant decide if I will make the ending tragic or not. What do you think?**_

_**I promise to update more often for you guys.**_

**Song Inspiration: Deep Shadows - T.T.L.**

**Chapter dedication:Zanza Flux - Thank you for your review and comments in our messages. Really makes my day when someone can feel for the character more than what is written here. **

* * *

**Kairi:**

On our last day of suspension we decided to order our evidence and set up our argument. In Vanitas' room we shuffle papers around, deciding in the order our papers will be and where should each picture pop up. A part of me is concerned we may have been doing this work for nothing cause if anything, our damn teacher could just throw all of our hard work away without giving it a chance.

Actually, I rather fear how Vanitas would react if that did happen.

"Where should this picture of the city go?" I shove the photo in front of his eyes.

"Come on, you're making me lose concentration." Vanitas complains and tries to look past my photo and back at his work.

"Oh, sorry!" I pull the picture back. I hope I didn't mess his work up.

"Let me see." Without looking at me he holds out his hand and I give him the paper.

"Hmmm.." Vanitas says as he stares at it.

"I don't know you decide." Vanitas carelessly says as he hands back the picture.

_Ugh, I asked cause I can't decide! What help are you?_

I hold in my aggravation and take the photo from him. I stand up and flip through the papers. Behind me a voice says,

"Oh, you guys are here?" I turn and see Sora, hiding behind him is Namine who is staring directly at me. I turn away and mess with the papers. I catch Vanitas looking up at me and then back at Sora.

"What do you want?" Vanitas calmly asks.

"Nothing, I was just curious if you two were home or not."

**Vanitas:**

I watch Sora's eyes move directly to Kairi. I stand up and walk towards Sora, who is standing in my doorway. Sora turns his eyes to me. A sudden feeling of irritation comes over me. Did he really have to bring Namine down here? if he knows we are home why doesn't he just leave now? Is he trying to get at Kairi or is he really that fucking stupid?

"Yeah, we are here. Sorry if we're cock blocking but-"

"What?_! _" Sora muttered.

"We have a lot of work to do." I stare into Sora's eyes and smirk. I can see he is at lost for words. He seems to be trembling as he looks at Kairi then me. He opens his mouth to say something but I slam the door in his face. I turn and walk back to my chair to take a seat.

"Vanitas, why would you say such a thing?" Kairi quietly asks. Her voice seems shaky.

"Hm, the cockblocking part? To piss him off." I put my hands behind my head and lean back on my chair.

"Well, next time can you think about how I would feel? Hearing such things...makes me get images in my head and it bothers me..."

" Well, I felt like he was trying to embarrass you so I did it back."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't have to bring Namine down here to see if we were home. Or rather, bring Namine around you. He knows of your feelings for him yet he does things like that. I feel like he is doing it on purpose or just doesn't care."

"..."

**Kairi:**

_Vanitas is right... Why would Sora bring her around me when he knows about my feelings? She is always all over him and lately I've seen them hold hands. I have always felt like he was taunting my feelings by doing that...being very inconsiderate. But I didn't want to admit such childish thoughts... I also didn't think...Sora was the type to do those sort of things..._

"Hey! " Vanitas shouts snaps me out of my thoughts.

"We have work to do."

"Yeah." I nod and began reviewing the papers. My mind is so restless, I can't focus...

We work for hours and get everything typed up on the computer and ready for print. I stand next to Vanitas as we review the conclusive paragraph to see if we can catch any errors.

**Vanitas:**

"Hm..." Kairi says to herself as she concentrates on the paper. I stare at the words on the screen. These words honor those lost in that atrocity. It must be perfect nothing less. I've reread this paragraph five times.

_:The Ancients are an ancient nomadic people who called themselves the Cetra. Only a few of them survived the horrors and those who remained spent their lives to tell their stories; so that those lost would never be forgotten. But since the survivors all went into hiding, so did most of their documentation. But that doesn't make their evidence any less real. In order to never forget the lost children, to make sure their humanity will never be told as just a myth, we must embrace this knowledge and share it with the world.:_

"It sounds great to me. It's a great way to end such a heartbreaking paper!" Kairi says cheerfully and with assurance.

"You think so?" I did not look at her and rather kept my eyes on the screen, going over the paragraph once more.

:_In order to never forget the lost children, -_

"VANITAS!" Kairi screams in terror. I quickly turn and see Kairi covered in blood. I stand up, shaken by the sight.

"Kairi?" Suddenly I hear many cries and screams. Kairi looks at me with tears and blood dripping from her eyes. Fear struck me, my feet won't move, my heart pounding as if death is knocking at my door.

Kairi looks at her hands that begins charring up from her fingers to her wrists; pure black. A man with white long hair and yellow eyes appears behind Kairi and wraps his claw like hands around Kairi's body and grasping her neck.

I reach my hand out to her but words fail to escape me. I start to feel light-headed and my knees are weak. I cannot capture a simple gasp of air.

"No!" I screamed with all of my might. I rush forward and push her head into my chest. I can see everything fading away. I breathe heavily and sweat trickles down my face.

_What the hell just happened?_

**Kairi:**

Vanitas is squeezing me so tightly. I look up with my chin hitting his shoulder.

"Vanitas...?" I question or more or less try to get his attention but to no prevail. He really scared me. I was talking about the paragraph and Vanitas looks at me with a face full of fear. I then asked him what was wrong and he shot up from his chair and took a few steps back. His face grew pale.

He said my name and I quickly answered but it seemed as if he was in a completely different state of mind. I can feel his heart pounding against my body. He is trying so hard to slow his breathing.

"Vanitas...what happened...?" I softly question hoping that I don't cause another panic attack.

I feel his body shake. He slowly releases me from his grasp and looks down at me. His face is so close to mine. His face looks so petrified and sweaty. I feel his arms give away as he slams down back into his chair. He puts his hand over his eyes and I can see he is trying his best to collect himself.

"Are you...alright?" _What a stupid question, of course he isn't! I just...cant find anything else to say._

"..."

Vanitas remains silent.

"Can...Can you tell me what happened...?"

"..."

_Vanitas won't even budge._

"Vanitas..." I bend down a bit to look at his face. He lifts his head and looks out the window. I decide to keep quiet...obviously he won't answer me now. His mind so restless.

_I wonder...what is going through his mind...?_

I catch Vanitas look at me but he quickly looks down.

_You're playing with fire_

I hear a deep crackling voice say behind me. Shivers go down my spine. I don't want to alert Vanitas...he is already in shock. I slowly turn and see nothing but hear an empty laughter.

_It's probably him..._

_No..._

I close my eyes.

_Go away..._

In a few moments, that eerie feeling in the room diminished and the room felt much lighter. I took a deep breath and turned to Vanitas who remained looking at the floor.

_He didn't hear what I heard...? _

A few hours passed and the sun begins to set. Vanitas walks me home in silence. I don't think I have ever been in such an awkward position...he wouldn't talk or let alone look at me after that.

_{You're playing with fire}_

_What did he mean by that...?_

I try to lighten the mood by talking about how we would put our teacher in her place but he doesn't respond. We both stop at the front of my stairs and I turn to him and say,

"Thank you for walking me home."

"hm..." He looks to the side. He seems so caught up in his thoughts. I turn and was about to walk up but I stop myself.

"Hey Vanitas..." I softly say and turn around. Vanitas is finally facing me.

"I hope...you feel better. I mean...whatever is bothering you, I hope..."

**Vanitas:**

Kairi slightly smiles but I can see the worry in her eyes.

"I hope it goes away and lets your mind at ease..."

_If only it were that easy..._

It was silent for a few moments as I stared at the floor.

"Well, I'm going to go inside now..." Kairi says as she begins to walk up the stairs.

"Goodnight." She took a few more steps up. I want to say something, but I can't find the words. I don't even know if saying anything would be smart. But I have to...I have to..

I look up at her and say

"Hey Kairi..." Kairi stops at a step and turns.

"Ye...yes..?

I look away and take a deep breath.

" Don't ask me why I'm saying this to you." Kairi fully turns her body towards me.

"But," I look her eye to eye. "if you ever encounter something or someone odd...immediately come to me and Sora, okay?"

Kairi's eyes widen. Quietly she nods and turns. She stands for a moment at the same step and then continues up.

_I wonder if she really would come to us..._

_I can only hope she hasn't seen anything yet..._

* * *

**I have a few more outlines of the build up and then the big BANG will be coming soon. So enjoy these giddy moments between them while you can. The darkness is creeping upon this story.**

**Reviews for poor Vani'chan**


	19. In the Next Life

**Thank you all for the extremely wonderful reviews. I outlines the chapters all the way up until 25. Be prepared, a few more chapters and everything will unfold, slowly.**

**Ch. Dedicated to reviewer -Yue Asuka - Thank you for leaving such wonderful reviews. I'm glad you like this story as its own and and not just because its Vanitas and Kairi. Also to note your username has my name it is. Hahaha. I truly hope to keep hearing from you and again, thank you.**

**I almost reached 100 reviews. Thank you guys.**

**Song inspiration - In the Next Life - Gothic Storm**

* * *

**Kairi:**

God...the moment is finally here, history class with Mrs. Freeze. For some reason my stomach is burning, anxiety is kicking in. Am I scared to create tension between the teacher? Or is this feeling more from excitement? We put so much work into this, no matter what I am not backing down.

I look at Vanitas and he plainly stares off . Mrs. Freeze walks in with her big bag, so big its unnecessary. She greets the class.

"Hello Mrs. Freeze." We echo as a choir. She goes on about the lessons she hopes they did for homework and then pauses. She puts a smirk on her face and I notice she is staring directly at Vanitas.

"Well, look whose back from suspension." Bringing it up during class, pfft...how professional.

I say to myself while I roll my eyes.

"I hope you learned something from this and-"

"Actually I did." Vanitas responds swiftly. Mrs. Freeze has the nastiest look on her face. She tries to collect herself and stands in a good posture and says,

"Oh yeah, and what did you learn?" Mrs. Freeze mocks Vanitas. As he gets up he says,

"That...with enough work, we can actually help get rid of someone's ignorance."

_It has begun._

"What did you say!" She shrieks. I stand up and say

"Mrs. Freeze, we spent our days of suspensions doing nothing but research, organizing and reading ways we could provide a valid argument." Mrs. Freeze's fearful eyes turn towards me.

"Now of course in this town, it was hard to find information. So we had to go somewhere else. We traveled to Traverse town and dug into their grand library and took what we could." Vanitas says softly. I turn and hand out paper to the class. Vanitas approaches the teacher and hands her a piece of paper.

"This paper summarizes the entire essay. You guys wonder how certain inventions came to be, it all started here, in the city of Farsa." Vanitas pulls down a map.

"Now look on the back of the paper. You see the map?" The class responds,

"Yes."

"Good. I've marked Twilight Town. Now look at the areas geographically and then look on the other map where Farsa had been marked. Do you see a resemblance?" Everyone was quiet and Mrs. Freeze was studying the map.

"That is where thousands of men, women and children have perished." Everyone remains quiet. I pass out the other pictures.

"These are some pictures of the victims, I warn you, they are graphic. Most of them were burned, lynched, tortured, shot and some women and girls were taken away and were most likely never seen again." Hearing it from him sent shivers down my spine.

"Now, Mrs. Freeze, you couldn't call these images fake, can you?" She looks at Vanitas in silence.

"These people were killed for being different and for that reason alone, they were feared. Because they were," Vanitas looks at the class with a very serious expression.

"The people with yellow eyes." Some students gasp and others whispered. Mrs. Freeze also whispered a comment of shock under her breath.

"I bet you are all taking note that I have yellow eyes. Have you seen anyone else besides me with yellow eyes?"

"..." The class and our teacher remained quiet.

"It's true, I have Farsanian blood running through my veins." My jaw drops at every word he said. I cannot believe he proudly admitted that.

"Which is why I feel so passionate about this and become easily irritated and angry when people," Vanitas glances at Mrs. Freeze and turns back to the class.

"Call it a complete hoax without even giving it a chance or researching it. It's because of that obstinate attitude that their pain, their cries, their existence but mostly, their blood that had been violently spilled was almost forgotten and ignored"

The class and even Mrs. Freeze remained quiet the rest of the time Vanitas spoke. I must admit, he was truly inspiring. Even though I knew all the information, just hearing him say it captivated me. Before we left class, Mrs. Freeze apologized to Vanitas and only Vanitas. But I didn't mind, it was his people she offended. She agreed to read the entire essay and do some research of her own.

"Hey, where are you going?" I stop and ask Vanitas when he walks the opposite direction of the cafe.

"I'm going home." He replies.

"What?! You can't just leave the school premises while class is in session." I protest.

"I did what I came here for. Today I really wanted to read that journal before I have to give it back." I let out a big sigh.

"Okay fine..." Vanitas nods his head and walks away.

"You did great up there." I proudly say making Vanitas pause. He turns and looks at me as I smile at him.

"Thank you. You were a lot of help. So, we both did good." He says with such sincerity in his voice.

**Vanitas:**

I sit on the couch in my room, the house all to myself. Nothing but me and this book. I stare at the small journal laying on my glass table, its damaged cover with the seams nearly stretched to no repair. The book was smaller than average, about 30 pages I assume.

_What new profound information lies within this writing? What will you be able to give that I don't already know...?_

I gently grab the book and open the first page and read:

* * *

_This day started as normal. The skies were filled with the loud air crafts some moving faster than usual. I helped run the store for my parents and Ventus as always, was late on the job. People were protesting about the aide we should give the nearby towns. But something was different, a good thing happened today. A few Ancients came into the store and blessed me with their presence. Never in a million of years did I think I would be able to stand so close to them._

_How gracious they spoke and moved about. As others talked about the items in the shop, the woman around her middle ages stared at me with a smile. I made small talk with them and before they left the woman whispered to me,_

_{"The stars shine and glistens for everyone. But to only a few do they show their purpose."}_

_I was too excited to think about what she meant at the time but as of now I am a bit confused. What did she mean? And it wasn't until a few minutes after they left did I notice that they did not buy a thing. I won't question their motive but just be thankful an Ancient even spoke to someone like me. _

I find this information to be very interesting. I carefully turn the page and notice that dozens of pages were ripped out before the following page. This was very odd to me.

* * *

_**Day 26**_

_The reason is still unclear, but his motives seemed to have been different from what he had told me. Ven had left this morning and never came back. I worry for my friend, and for myself. He chose us at random while we were running the store. I swear to the Divine Beings if he hurts him I will make sure his death is a slow one._

_**Day 31**_

_I cried to myself for a few days. Ventus has not returned since they took him. I had nothing else to believe other than the fate that had awaited him. I wonder if he felt any pain..._

_My heart trembles at the thought that he waited for me to save him... That he had hoped for me to protect him like I promised I always would. But no, I was locked in this 4 by 4 room and could not escape. I'm a fucking weak fool. Why didn't I protect Ventus before they came and took us away? That old bastard!_

_**Day 66**_

_The day has finally come. I was told by the old man himself that I was the only one left for his little experiment. Oh how I wanted to tear the heart out of his chest and shove it down his throat. That is...if he even had a heart. If I meet my fate...at least I will be reunited with Ventus._

_**Day 78**_

_I woke up in my bed like any other day. Only to learn it had been 12 days since I was experimented on. My entire body felt different...I felt stronger. I was washing my face when I remembered the tremendous pain I went through. The same pain Ventus had to go through. I felt my anger surge through my veins and then my entire soul. It was then I saw my eyes had been a different color; blue. I couldn't stop the rage within me and my eyes had changed back into a bright yellow, my normal eye color.. What the fuck did that man do to me? and how come I didn't die like everyone else? _

_**Day 79**_

_The old man appeared to be pleased with me and told me they would run other tests. That is when I will make my escape. Journal, you have helped me kept my sanity. A part of me wonders if I should search for Ventus or just run. But another part of me accepts where he is now..._

* * *

I turn the page and see nothing but a blank piece of paper. I keep turning and it was all the same, empty. I skim through the book and find nothing. Anxiety was coming in. This cannot be where he leaves off. I skim through the book a second time and ink showed on one of the pages towards the end. I hope it wasn't my imagination.

I patiently turn every page and finally I found it. It was a very different entry from the others.

* * *

_It's been thousands of years since that fateful day. Yes, thousands of years and I am still alive. I've learned what I am. I am a perfected Heartless that kept its human form. My eyes remain blue and only when the shadows of animosity creeps upon me, do my eyes change back into its native state; yellow. Through trial and error, I learned that I am cursed with eternal life because of his experiment. But that does not make me invincible. My blood may spill and I can feel all of the pain, but even then, I cannot die. The Divine Rulers granted me a gift and it was up until then did I understand the meaning behind the message the Ancient said to me that day. This new power was a way for me to repent and for that I do not want to let them down... Maybe one day, I can wash away the blood of my people and be at peace._

_- Terra._

* * *

I slowly shut the book and place it on the table. I sit back on the couch. My mind could not register what I had just read...

This...This man is still alive and out there somewhere. He can explain my people better than any book can. Where can he be? What is he doing now?

I sit back up and lean my elbows on my knee caps.

Does he know what is to come...?

How can Cid have his journal unless he was in Traverse Town?

* * *

**Reviews For poor Terra and Ventus?**

**Thank you guys so much. The 100th reviewer will have the dedication to the next Chapter!**


	20. We Meet In Dreams

**Hello. I am sorry this chapter is so long. But I doubt you will mind. Please fully read the bottom, there are some news I need opinions for.**

**Chapter Dedication to my 100th reviewer - BlackLolitarose**

**Song inspiration : We meet in dreams - Gothic Storm**

**Enjoy 3 **

**p.s. Reviewer Masturi - your review made me LOL so hard. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Kairi:**

It's Saturday and Vanitas invited me to go back into Traverse Town with him to return the book. He told me everything that was in the book and suggested that I shouldn't touch it because it was already falling apart. I can understand where he is coming from but, I really wanted to read the book.

He broke it down into details on the bus ride and it took almost the entire trip. He couldn't stress enough about how the guy who has kept these journals is still alive. At first it was difficult to believe, but as always Vanitas was able to convince me otherwise. Maybe it was just me, but Vanitas seemed a bit on the brighter side today.

We are now in Cid's shop and we returned the book. As Cid messes up Vanitas' hair, I saw a beautiful woman with bright green eyes looking through the window. I wave and Cid gasps.

"Ah, Aerith perfect timing!" Cid says loudly. I watch as Vanitas quickly looks away from her.

The door's bell ring as she walks in, her posture so majestic and beautiful with her soft and bright brown hair. I feel a sense of warmth at the sight of her. She gently smiles at me and looks at Cid.

"Hello Cid." Her voice softly escapes from her pink lips.

" Aerith, look who is here!" Cid slaps his hand on Vanitas' shoulder and he slightly turns to look at her.

" I knew it was you when I saw you from far away. I had to be sure." Aerith says to Vanitas.

"…"

"What's with your expression, not happy to see me?" Aerith reaches over to cup her hand on Vanitas' face but he lightly grabs her hand and looks down.

"Can we not do this here…mother." Vanitas says with a sigh as he puts her hand by her side.

_Mother…?_

I look at Aerith in shock. She giggles and looks at me.

"And who might you be?"

"Um, uh I…" Words fail to come out of my mouth. I stutter like a fool.

"This here is Van's lil girlfriend!" Cid wraps his muscular arm around me and brags.

"Oh my!" Aerith replies, her face full of surprise.

"No, I uh. It's nothing-" I feel like such an idiot.

"Cid, I told you to stop making up stuff." Vanitas says as he walks through us and towards the door. Cid laughs off his comment and winks at me. I feel my face burning up. Aerith looks at Vanitas with a sad expression. When she notices I am staring at her she smiles again.

Vanitas opens the door and Aerith says,

"Vanitas, would you like to…at least come home to have dinner…?" Her tone went from loud to almost silent.

Vanitas pauses and says,

"It's a long ride home, I don't think we should today." What's wrong with him…?

" Aw, c'mon boy! It's been years, a lil lunch won't hurt cha!" Cid shouts.

A long pause came afterwards. We all stare at Vanitas.

"Fine…" Aerith claps her hands together and gasps.

On the walk to her or, their home, we got some groceries for curry and Vanitas, even if he was being cold to her, was being a gentleman, and a good son. He held all the bags and even Aerith's purse. He would walk off ahead and Aerith talked to me about the town. I can tell it hurt him to distant himself…but then why is he doing it?

The home was beautiful and comfy. But even then, I didn't see any pictures of her boyfriend or ex-husband. I look at the several pictures of Vanitas and Sora when they had lived in Twilight Town. Most of the pictures taken on Destiny Island must have been taken shortly before I got there.

Aerith asks Vanitas to help her with something and left the living room.

**Vanitas:**

I was in the large pantry when I felt her walk behind me.

"What was it you needed…?" I do not want to talk with her. But, I can sense that she was trapping me in this room to say something.

"Vanitas…" She says under her breath. I do not want to turn and look at her.

I clench my hands into fists.

**Aerith:**

My stomach was aching and my tongue became dry. I can't find where to begin about how I feel – about how sorry I am. Vanitas won't even look at me or talk to me. In this moment of silence between us I am trying to plan what I will say, how I will say it and to make sure I definitely do not dig deeper into this hole I had already made between us.

"Mom…, I don't want to talk about any-"

"No." I interrupt him.

" We need to talk. I may never get this chance. We…may never get this chance again." I continue. He is silent again. The sunlight slightly shines in through its blinds casting its shadow on the floor.

"Why…? Because we can't see you for another six years?" Vanitas says, still not looking at me. I try to find something to say back… but he is right, that is why this moment is so important.

"Vanitas, you wouldn't understand…"

"Understand what?!" I can hear his tone rising. He sighs and says calmly,

"Understand why as soon as we left Twilight Town you basically gave Sora and I to Master Eraqus and we were told we couldn't see you anymore. We tried for a long time, and when we were caught, we were punished. Then after a while because he ran out of discipline ideas he tells us we can't live with you because your new boyfriend doesn't want us around."

Tears uncontrollably fell from my face. I put my fingers to my mouth and try to silent my cries.

"After that… we stopped trying. We knew what our destinies were and we did nothing else but train. We focused our feelings of missing you and turned it into determination to train so that we could protect the weak when the time came. But soon after we finished, he sent us back to Twilight Town, warning us that…they might attack their first. Even then, we still could not see you. Sora tried but your doors were locked."

_The tears came more and more. I am such a horrible mother._

"For years I couldn't understand why you abandoned us as soon as our father did. He left as soon as he knew our gift and I thought you would need us to comfort you."

My hands reach out to him, shaking uncontrollably. I want nothing more than to hold him in my arms again; my beloved son.

**Vanitas:**

"Then you suddenly appear after so long and just invite me to your house like everything was normal!?"

I felt her coming closer,I turn and stop her hands from touching me. Her face is red and full of tears. I face the floor and gently let them go. I hate seeing her like this. I cannot handle seeing her upset. But I also can't find it in my scornful heart to forgive… I can't just live and let go...

**Aerith:**

He won't look at me. I hate to cry in front of him because I know he doesn't like it. Even when he was a child, he tried his best to comfort me. and...all I did was push him away, I couldn't tell him the truth and even now, I still can't...

**Vanitas:**

"I'm sorry mother...please, stop crying." I can hear her sniffling, trying to stop the tears. I walk past her and out into the kitchen. Maybe one day, we can all be normal again...But until now, my heart cannot ease.

...

Kairi was helping my mother cook in the kitchen when someone walked into the house. He was very muscular and healthy looking. He had spiky dark blue hair and glowing green eyes. He had an x scar on his lower side of his face. He gave me a cold look and I returned the same 10x more.

This has to be her boyfriend. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a drink. He says nothing to my mother and she in turn does the same. Kairi turns to welcome him only to be ignored.

Normally I would have laughed, but something was very off. He went into the back yard and slams the door behind him. What kind of relationship is this?

This is my first time meeting him and I already do not like nor trust him. Sora told me he goes by the name of, Zack Fair. He also mentioned how odd they were with one another and that the atmosphere was rather awkward and gray. I should definitely keep my eyes on him.

**Kairi:**

When that rude man walked in, I had asked Aerith if that was her boyfriend and she refused to answer. I asked again if she didn't hear me and she hesitated, only to stutter a yes...

Is she unhappy with him...?

While the water was boiling down, Aerith took me to her room. Her big green eyes were on me all day and it was captivating at first, but now she seems to have a look to her that is a bit unsettling. I look around and sit on her soft bed. Her bed sheets were of cherry blossoms and vines. But I notice that the bed was only big enough for her.

"So, the both of you guys fit on this bed...?" Aerith was scattering her closet in search of something. Again, she seems to have avoided my question. I turn back and look at the items on her burrow.

"He sleeps...in the other room..." Aerith replies as she opens up a few boxes.

"Oh..." Now I feel bad for asking. Then after all, something is wrong with their relationship. Then, why won't they just separate? It's gotten this bad where they won't even recognize each other's presence, why stay together?

"I found it!" Aerith shouts with excitement. I turn to look at her and she runs over to sit beside me on the bed.

"What is it?" I ask as she takes the pink ribbon off of the white box.

"Something, very special." She says as she opens the box. She reveals a necklace with a beautiful silver bead on it.

"Oh my gosh its beautiful." I stare in awe at its delicate beauty. I look at her and ask,

"Who gave this to you.?"

"My best friend." She says gazing at the necklace. I smile at her and look at the necklace again.

"Stand up, let me put it on you." Aerith jumps and says.

"Oh,no-no! I can't it was your friend's neckla-"

"I never wear it. I'd rather have someone else actually put it to use so please." Aerith says as she hold her hand out to me. I definitely do not want to be rude even after how nice she has been to me. I take her hand and she places me in front of her mirror.

She places the necklace around my neck and pushes my hair aside to clip it. She then pushes my hair back and pats it. The bead rests perfectly above my breasts. She stares at me in the mirror and utters,

"You look just like her..."

I turn and ask.

"Who your friend...? " Aerith gently smiles and nods her head.

I found it odd to say I look like her best friend. She wouldn't show me pictures of her either. She had just met me and already gave me something of great value to her.

**Vanitas:**

Kairi and I sit at the table because dinner was ready. I sit glaring at both my mother and her, "boyfriend." All day he has been cold to her and they hardly make eye contact. This confuses me.

"Ow..." My mother complains.

"Are you okay!" Zack turns to her and grabs her bloody finger. Now this was something.

"Ye...yes, I'm fine." My mother sounds uncomfortable. Zack slowly releases her hand and turns around. He clears his throat. They look as if they were too shy to talk to one another or show that they like each other. But they have been together for six years.

"Here...make sure you clean it." Zack hands her a paper towel without turning to her.

_what the fuck...? So all day he is a cold bastard to her and all of a sudden he shows a bit of compassion?_

_..._

We all eat dinner together- except Zack. He takes his plate outside. Something is not right here.

**Kairi:**

We are on our way out the door. Zack is leaning against the wall far behind Aerith. Either way, I still wave at him. I see Aerith try to give Vanitas a hug but he stops her. I felt like it was not my place to look so I quickly walk outside. A few moments after, Vanitas and Aerith walk outside. Aerith hugs me tightly for a while. She smelled like flowers...

She releases me and says farewell. She smiles at Vanitas and thanks him for staying.

"Take care Mother..." Vanitas replies.

We walk away and after being a few blocks away from the home Vanitas asks,

"You sensed something weird with them didn't you...?" I hesitate to answer. But there is no need to lie to him.

"Yes...They didn't seem like a boyfriend and girlfriend. It was also strange that they have separate rooms..." I reply.

Vanitas says nothing more but bows his head. We continue to walk towards the bus stop.

_I hope everything works out...for everyone..._

**Aerith:**

The soap's foam quickly covers the sink. I couldn't help but smile as I did the dishes. After so long...I was granted a day with my son. Even if we are on bad terms...just seeing him is more than I deserve.

"Hey." Zack says behind me.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Your kid..."

I sigh and remove my hands from the water. I turn off the faucet and dry my hands. I turn to him, my eyes glaring.

"He has yellow eyes..." He adds.

I turn and look down.

"He is of no threat to anyone... After all, he is a keyblade wielder..."

After a haunting moment of silence I started to choke up.

"So...please..." My hands were shaking as I grasp the counter.

"Don't cause him any harm..." Small tears trickle down my face. Fear has won over me again.

"He is a handsome young man..." I look up in shock. I turn to look at him with the tears staining my face.

He looks away and reaches in his pocket. He hands me a handkerchief, still keeping his eyes to the floor. I take it and dry my eyes and face. I sniffle and take a deep breath.

"I won't say anything...you have my word." Zack softly says.

I wanted to thank him with all of my heart. But this overwhelming feeling silenced me. Zack turns and says,

"Just don't...bring him around here anymore..."

* * *

**Gosh this chapter was soo intense and writing the situation between Aerith and Vanitas broke my heart. What do you guys think of Aerith and Zack? Whats their part in all of this?**

**Tell me in reviews. **

**Reviews MAKE ME HAPPY. Plus leaving a review gets you the chance of a chapter dedication.**

**p.s. I was thinking of making this story into a radio play. aka with voice actors and having character sprites pop up when one is speaking. What do you guys think?**


	21. Clair Voyant

**Hello guys. I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters that I cannot stray away from writing this. COUNT DOWN EVERYONE. One more short chapter after this until...**

**Well, you'll see.**

**Chapter Dedicated to : Matsuri - I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for your very honest, but comical review. I loved it.**

**Song Inspiration: Clair Voyant - Two Steps From Hell. [Curious, how many of you listen to the song while reading these? That is the point of posting the information. It gives it more feel.]**

* * *

**Aerith:**

Weeks have passed since I saw Vanitas and up until now I felt at peace. I've dreaded this day ever since I saw the burden my children had to carry. Never did I want them to be able to wield the keyblade. But I have faith in them, they are very strong. When the time comes, I hope I can aide them in battle...

Zack ran off to do some errands. I knew this would be my only chance. My ancestors have spoken to me through prayers and dreams. The wind itself is unsettling and has been calling to me. I must carry on what my mother was suppose to do.

I take a stroll into the outskirts of town. I don't stray away too far from the town's walls for my garden is close by. The skies were orange and pink with scattered, faded white clouds. The sun was setting and Zack could be home soon. I step into my flower bed. I gently touch the tulips with my fingers. I smile at the thought that I am surrounded by dozens of colors. The planet must be pleased with what little I could do. The vast lands lack colors, so it brings me great joy to plant my very own flowers. However, I do miss my garden back in Twilight Town. But this small field of flowers makes me feel at home.

I gently get on my knees. I look around to make sure no one is around. I untie the pink lace from my pony tail and catch the bright blessed stone from falling. I bring it to my face, cupping it with my hands. My mother gave me this materia before she was killed long ago. She explained to me that Materia is made from the planet itself and holds great power.

Oh how well I've hidden it.

I put my hands together, materia clenched within and take a deep breath.

I've never down this before so I am a bit frightened at what would happen. But this was my destiny; the fate of my people.

I close my eyes and pray,

* * *

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our darkest hours. The goddess of Death, Etro, may reveal its gates if countless souls descend from this land in a period of time. _

_Sanctus Espiritus lucis , bless us with your power. I, Aerith Gainsborough call upon you as a Cetra, I bow to thee as an Ancient, a servant to the planet. I beseech the to heed my prayer. The time has come for another protector and grant me to become the next Judgement._

* * *

The feeling to the air was different from before. I open my eyes and a large green symbol opened beneath me. The wind came whirling around me. My flower's peddles circled me. I look up at the sky and smile.

_Mother, I did it...I know I was only half of what your kind, but they granted me the power..._

I reclose my eyes and focus on her image.

_I sensed the strong light within her from the moment I came into contact with her. Even if its a bit, she still has my people's blood within her. She is the best candidate.  
_

I look down and release my hands.

I place the Materia into the symbol and quickly it reacts. I move my hand away and I watch the Materia slowly dissipate into the symbol, making it brighter. The markings began to spin rapidly and it shot into the sky.

I stand up and fold my hands. Rapidly, everything settles down and the air becomes normal.

_I have finally done it..._

I smile at the thought of my accomplishment. The weight within my heart diminishes.

_She can protect them as they would for her. I know it._

**Kairi:**

Vanitas,Sora and... Namine tagged along for the annual Struggle Event. Vanitas and Sora refused to enter into the competition but we enjoyed the show nonetheless. After that we debated on who truly should have been claimed victor. We also think the competitor let Setzer win. He probably bribed him. So pathetic. We went out to eat and as Sora and Namine held hands...Vanitas chatted with me to keep my mind off of them. He didn't tell me that of course, but I just know it. He never talks without a reason.

Now, we are heading to our homes. We're walking Namine home first.

"Gah, I'm so full." Sora shouts while rubbing his stomach.

"Well, by the way you eat, I'm surprised you're not fat." Namine jokes. We all begin to laugh as Vanitas remains quiet.

_"Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our darkest hours._"

A voice rings in my ears. I pause and look around.

"Did you guys...hear something...?" I ask looking behind me.

"No...why...?" Sora replies. I turn around to see everyone staring at me. I shake my head and smile.

"Maybe it was my imagination." I take one step forward and hear the voice again.

_I bow to thee as an Ancient, a servant to the planet. I beseech the to heed my prayer._

My head begins to ache.

"Kairi, are you okay...?" Sora's voice echoes as I stare at them. I put my hand to my forehead and close my eyes.

Suddenly, everything became deafening, I could hear the words repeating.

Then silence.

I open my eyes and gasp.

Everything...is white.

"Sora...? Vanitas?!" My voice echoes in this abyss. I look around but everything is white.

"_Sanctus Espiritus lucis , bless us with your power. _"

I turn.

"Aerith?!"

I know that is her soft, angelic voice. But why do I hear it now..?"

"Don't run..." A high pitch voice says. I quickly turn and see...

I jump back...

_What...?_

I'm...I'm staring at my younger self. She reaches out to me.

"Don't run..." I refuse to take her hand. What kind of sinister magic is this...?

"You must remember..."

**Vanitas:**

I watch as Kairi collapses into the concrete. Sora picks her up and shakes her. Fear has stricken me and won't let me go.

What...whats going on...?

"Vanitas!" Sora looks at me and screams. I shake the fear away from me and rush to her side. I bend down as Sora shakes her screaming.

"Kairi! Kairi, wake up!" I stare at her ghostly face. Moments before she fell she just stopped and stared off into space. She wouldn't answer us or make a sound.

_Could she have...?_

* * *

**_It was hard to write Aerith's prayers. I didn't want to make it cliche' or anything. But I wanted it to suit the plot as well.  
_**

**___Sanctus Espiritus_ means Holy spirit in Latin.  
**

_**Reviews?**  
_


	22. Rain

**_I want to apologize for my inactivity. Finals are all next week so I had to study for finish up papers. I am currently still busy and I do not know when I will upload the next chapter because...well not to build up suspense but, a lot is going to happen and I want to make sure I do it right. Enjoy_**

**_Chapter Dedication: ALL OF MY REVIEWERS:_**

**_SONG inspiration:sad romance- Thao Nguyen Xanh (Violin)- [Would totally bring more emotion if you listen to it at the same time.]_**

* * *

**Vanitas:**

I walk away from the lady at the front desk and into Kairi's room. The smell of hospitals always irritates my nose. The orange and red sky gleams through the white blinds and onto the tiles. Kairi's body beneath the soft white blanket, remains still and heavy. I shut the door to the room and slowly approach Kairi's bedside. Her skinny arms are stretched out over her covers.

I stare into her blank face.

_-{"I know!"}- _ Kairi's voice shouts cheerfully in my head.

_-{"You don't want to ask me but I know…"}-_

I continue to look at Kairi and remember,

_-{"You want to go to Traverse Town to continue our research but you're too afraid to ask me!"}-_

I remember seeing Kairi so lively and cheerful; smiling gracefully at me that day...

I move a chair next to the bed and sit beside her.

For a while, it was silent with the only sound coming from her heart monitor.

_I can't find anything to say, or did I want to...?_

I fear the words that would come from my mouth, it pains me enough to have them confined in me.

I take a deep breath and look at the floor. I find myself fiddling with my fingers.

_What's wrong with me...?_

I exhale and look at Kairi again.

"...Kairi..."

No response. I'm left with only the walls to heed my words. My shadow, the only thing keeping me company.

"You know Kairi..." I clap my hands together and sit up on my chair.

"Everyone is worried about you. Sora, Selphie, Tidus and even Namine is concerned..."

I sigh and look down.

"The doctor says they do not know whats wrong with you. You are healthy and they did not find anything wrong with you.. This kind of comatose is...unheard of..."

The heart monitor beeps at a regular pace sending chills down my spine.

I remember the moment Kairi collapsed onto the floor as stiff as a board. When I ran to Sora's side after he shrieked, I saw that Kairi's eyes were open. But her once marble blue eyes were dull and lifeless. Her eyes seemed dead with a black color consuming her once glossy eyes. Never did such a trembling feeling hit my gut.

_-{Ah! "Vanitas, you smiled!"}- _Kairi's voice echoes in my mind.

I stand up and walk closer to her. I began to move the pieces of hair covering her face with my fingers.

"It feels different to be at school without you..."

The thought of how happy Kairi was when she thought she saw me smile pops into my mind. She made such a trivial thing into something so sacred to her. I bend down and smile as I push her bangs to the side, running the back of my finger tips down her cheek.

"Never did I notice how much you've impacted me; not up until now. I have no one left to tease...or even talk to..."

The image of the hooded man flashes in my head. I shake the thought of him away and look back at Kairi.

It's been almost a month since she went into a coma and every afternoon I would come here alone and in secret from Sora. Every time I would stare at Kairi's face hoping for something. A smile, a cry, a laugh or even anger;anything would relieve my restless conscious. But, nothing happens. Her pale, ghostly face remains the same.

_Kairi..._

Just then I remember the time I heard Kairi scream my name in horror and I turned to see her covered in bruises and blood with tears rushing down her face. Her salty tears from her eyes soon turned into thick blood and the hooded man appeared beside her, grasping her waist and neck with his claw like hands.

"No!" I stand up straight and shout as I close my eyes. I clench my hands into fists and take a few breaths to calm my nerves.

But the thought doesn't go away, it doesn't want to go away!

I open my eyes and bend down, slapping my hands onto the bed. I shout,

"Kairi please, wake up! Every since you entered the hospital I couldn't stop thinking about how this could have been my fault! Completely worried and stricken with fear that maybe, just maybe my own demons found their way to you because I've done nothing about them! I ignored the warnings, and yet I still chose to hide them from you!"

I pause and the sound of the heart monitor drowns the room.

_{Sora:"She looked just like you did when you collapsed at school..."}_

"and then I thought that you may have been fighting the same darkness that Sora and I face. You dealt with it alone because you couldn't find it within yourself to confine in us as we couldn't to you. For a long time I've wasted my time distrusting you when I'm no better position."

I slam my fist onto the bed.

"Damn it! It all made sense to me; The reason why you had washed up on shore full of dirt and bruises with barely an recollection. How you, one out of an entire town knew about the Tsuma Darbu. Not even my own twin brother knew as much as didn't I see it before...?!"

I look away from Kairi's face and recall the great pain the hooded man brought me when he clenched my heart; it was unbearable.

"I thought of that man...hurting you..." The pain in my chest, the mixture of emotions is overwhelming.

_-{"Vanitas, how come…I've never seen you smile…?}-_

I move my eyes back to Kairi's gentle face.

"I...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself..."

* * *

_-{"I know now! "}-_

_{"What..?" }_

_{"I'm going to try my best to get you to smile!"}_

* * *

I snicker at the thought and grab Kairi's hand gently but firmly.

My vision of Kairi's face begins to blur. I look away and slowly close my eyes. The gray storm cloud weighs heavily over my shoulders, It's drops of rain trickle down my face.

_It hasn't rained in a while._

_Rain...It's so..._

_uncommon..._

* * *

**_Vanitas...seems a bit different here eh...?_**

**_I would LOVE to hear your feedback on this chapter._**

**_Treasure this moment._**

**_You've been warned. _**

**_Thank you all for reading!_**

**_REVIEWS!_**


	23. 3 Hours That Changed the World pt1

**I would like to apologize for the delay in updates. As soon as school was over I became wrapped up in beating Assassin's Creed III. Then I got really sick. I am still a bit sick but because of the progress of the character's animation, I became focused on that.**

**It shocked me that no one commented on the fact that Vanitas cried last chapter. Did anyone notice that or is my writing so horrible that none of you understood it? T-T**

**-I WILL ANNOUNCE NOW. This fanfic has officially been decided to become a full on Radio Play! All of the character designs and animations have almost been completed. The original characters I have created for the next book are complete so if you want to see pictures of let me know. For the fanfic's main characters, Vanitas, Namine have been completed.-**

**Now enjoy this long chapter. I may have to cut this chapter into two since I really want to bring this episode out in great detail.**

**Song inspiration: 3 hours of Fate – Type-0 ost.**

**Ch. Dedication:****BlackLolitarose - HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

* * *

**Vanitas:**

My eyes meet with the white ceiling of my room. My vision a bit blurry, I rub my eyes and yawn. I sit up from my bed and place my feet on the ground. My black tank top and dark gray jeans is what I have on.I stayed at the hospital until 2 am and got in a bit of trouble for staying longer than the visiting hours permitted. My body was so tired after walking home that I took off my collared shirt and collapsed on my bed.

I stood up and felt something hit my right thigh. My eyes wander down and I realize that I had the chain Kairi bought for me on. I remember finding the extremely late birthday present the day Kairi went into a coma. Sora and I went to her house to get her some cloths she would wear when she woke up. I found the nicely wrapped box with my name on it in her drawer. Ever since then, I haven't taken it off.

I grip the crown that hung off of the chain and thought about visiting Kairi. I quickly got ready and threw on my dark red shirt and black vest without buttoning it. My cold hand felt soothing against my aching neck. The floor was like ice as I walk out into the kitchen only to see the house empty and dark.

"Sora?" I call out without a reply. Maybe he went somewhere. I looked at the clock on the stove and realized it was four in the afternoon. Damn I slept long!

I put my shoes on and open the fridge to grab something to drink when a cold, eerie feeling hit me. Slowly, I shut the fridge. Not a glimmer of light hit the rooms with the curtains shielding the windows. The shadows lurk and creep upon me. The darkness grew and I felt their growls in my spine. I put out my arm and prepare myself. They are here and they know I am aware.

Will they jump all at once? Or will they continue to sneak around? Whatever they do, it won't work. The shadows took form and jump towards me. I summon my blade and quickly turn to strike them down. Suddenly, yellow dots fill up every corner of the room.

I summon my other keyblade and take a stance. All at once, the monsters rush out of into the open. Charging towards them, I lift my blades and cut them down. Dodging their attacks, I roll on the floor and twirl, creating a barrier around me. After a good 20 or so of them diminished from my blade, the little creatures back away into the shadows and disappear.

I stand up and release my grip making the blades disperse. The sweat trickles down my face as I try to calm my breathing. Just then the loud ringing and haunting sound of the war signal siren is heard. I pull the blinds down and look out to see smoke rising from afar. I gasp and rush outside. Upon exiting my house, I enter a world full of blood curdling screams. Horrified, my eyes witness dozens of people running for their lives. Following behind them, Heartless in different forms rush towards them. Before I can grasp the events occurring, a heartless attacks a man and digs into his chest.

The man screams in agony as the Heartless tears the heart out of his very own chest. It's claw like fingers grasp the still beating heart and began to eat it savagely.

Putting my fear behind me, gulping my saliva, I conjure both of my keyblades and rush to aid them. Defeating the heartless coming towards the crowd, something hit my mind.

_(Kairi!)_

Pausing, I look ahead of me. The hospital is very far from here, would I make it in time?

I shake the thoughts from my head.

I better make it in time. Kairi is sleeping and these monsters are attacking. My eyes focus on the fearful people running around me.

But my duty is to protect them...

I'm at war with myself. This is the moment I spent those years training for, will I really disobey_ his_ orders...?

I kill an approaching heartless from grappling a running woman. Through the chaos and screams, I find some silence in my thoughts.

Run to protect Kairi who is probably still sleeping and would become a hassle to guard or protect those who need it...?

I loosen the grip on my keyblades...

_If I keep stopping to fight every heartless I see, I would never make it to Kairi in time..._

_What should I do...?_

_{"Vanitas...?" } _Kairi's voice echoes in my mind.

I can see her cheerful face like a haunting memory.

_{"Thank you for being here for me Vanitas..."}_

"AH!" I let out a scream of frustration. My feet start running without my consent. My mind is still in a boggle but I know that this is what I want.

I'll just keep telling myself that I can't protect others if I can't even protect the ones I care about. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. The streets are covered in blood and bodies of those who have fallen prey to the monsters. I try to keep my focus away from the atrocious site.

_ I hope...Sora is okay._

"No, no-no!" I can hear the screams of a man but he is no where in sight. I turn the corner and see a man getting his heart ripped out by two heartless. They throw his body around like animals.

"You fuckers!"

I summon my keyblades and slice them down. I look at the remains of the man full of remorse.

_Forgive me..._

Now in the central part of town, everything is chaotic. Cars are crashed and piled up and flames are everywhere. People are running for their lives, the unfortunate being trampled to death while others are eaten by the heartless. Children are seen alone crying for their parents. I run forward and I hear the crashing of a window. I look up and instantly, I jump back. A woman has fallen to her death with a swarm of heartless on her body tearing at her flesh. The woman lays dead with her eyes full of tears and open, staring into my very soul.

My throat was burning and my stomach was in pain. I wanted to vomit at the sight. I cover my mouth and try to regain my posture. My senses kick in and I see the heartless turn their glance at me. I ready my blades and kill them swiftly. I walk a bit closer to the deceased woman and kneel.

"Rest Easy." I softly say as I close her eyes. I stand up and look ahead, the hospital is in sight.

I must get there quickly. I rush forward with only the concern of Kairi on my mind. I think about Kairi ending up like that woman. I squeeze my keyblades and try to diminish the thought.

Explosions came from behind me. I turn and see a bunch of houses on fire.

What the hell...?

_I never imagined everything turning out this way...this is more than I can handle..._

I finally make it in front of the hospital. I turn to rush in when suddenly everything turns black. I stop and look around.

It must be _him._

"Listen, I don't have time for your shit!" I scream into the darkness.

_I need to get to Kairi. Damn it! I was almost there._

"You sure about that boy?" I hear a voice echo in the depth of this empty place.

In an instant, I feel a presence behind me. I turn around and jump back at the sight of the hooded man.

"Get me the fuck out of here now!" I shout.

"Don't be so hasty child. I'm sure what I'm about to show you is much more important."

"I don't give two shits about what you want to show me, now release me!" I demand.

"Ah...are you so sure...?" The man appears behind me and grasps my shoulder. He throws his hand out and a big portal opens.

In the portal, I see a town engulfed in flames and havoc. It looks familiar but its hard to depict with everything broke apart.

"What is this...?" I ask without looking away from the view.

"Keep watching and you will see." He replies.

The locations shift and then I see a young girl crying on the ground covered in blood.

"Are you okay?!" The familiar voice pierces my heart.

I watch as my mother rushes to the child's aide.

"It's going to be okay..." She says trying to calm her.

A heartless creeps up behind her.

"Mother!" I shriek.

But my mother turns and throws her hand up, casting a shield around her and the kid. I stand in shock.

"Ah!" She shouts and throws her hands and a fireball hits the ground killing all the looks at the child and softly says,

"We need to run, okay?"

My eyes witness her and the child run anywhere that they could. Above her, a helicopter flew and slowing their pace as if they were spotting her.

"Tch." My mother stutters to herself, her facial expression showing anger.

The helicopter flew down several feet away from her making them stop and the child crying.

**Aerith:**

I cover my eyes from the hurling gust of dirt. As the helicopter came to a stop, I shoved the child through the door of a home.

"Stay there alright...?" The frighten child nods to me and I shut the door.

I walk toward the helicopter and the soldier's hopping from it. The helicopter had the label, Shinra, and the last to come out was their leader,Rufus

I stop a few feet away from the soldiers who already had their guns pointing at me. Rufus stands in the middle of them all and stares at me.

"No matter what I did to tame you, somehow you were still able to cause all of this."

"When will you ever understand that none of this is my fault."

"Silence you filthy Ancient!" He shouts.

"Throughout history its been known that your kind lived peacefully with these yellow eyed people. Those monsters attacked nearby towns and your people did nothing about it until they were exterminated and chased from their home. How can you honestly think we would believe your people had no part in this?" He mocks.

"The selfish mistake of one man costed the lives of the Farsanians and my own people. We had nothing to do with the monsters he created!"

"That was thousands of years ago. If he was the only one that created them, how come they have returned now?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"With atrocities comes those who wish to surpass the last mastermind." I firmly reply. Rufus looks at me with admiration. But soon after, he breaks out into laughter.

"Hahahaha! That is the best excuse you got?" I stand before his army in silence. His words do not mock me in the least.

"Now tell me cause I'm curious. We sent our best soldier to watch over you with orders to kill you the moment you tried anything. Yet, you were still able to cause all of this even with his supervision. How the hell did you manage that...?" Rufus says with a smile on his face.

"Sorry to say but you wasted that man's time by sending him to me. But mostly importantly..."

I clench my fists.

"You've taken years of my life away from my children!" I cast fire into my hands and dash it towards Rufus.

Rufus grabs one of his men and uses him as cover. My eyes widen. The sick twisted animal just sacrificed one of his own men.

"You've got to try harder than that Aerith..." He throws his hand up and his men aim their guns at me. I twirl my hand over my head, summoning my red staff and slash it down. Steadily, I watch Rufus' hand. The moment he throws down, I will be ready for his men's bullets.

As his hand moves, I grip my staff. Everything seems to move in slow motion in this moment. His hand reaches his side and my heart trembles but reminds me to fight. They pull the triggers but in a flash someone jumps in front of me and with his huge sword he hits off every single bullet.

In shock, I stare at him. Smoke coming from his buster sword, he moves his sword away and stands tall.

"Za...?" I tremble. This cannot be happening.

"Are you okay, Aerith?" He asks me without turning to me.

"Ye...Yes." Why...Why would he protect me and in the process commit treason against his organization...?

"What is this, Soldier?" Rufus protests.

Zack puts his sword on his back.

"Rufus, this woman has done nothing wrong! You killing her would mean senseless murder, it isn't justice!"

"You're defending this woman Soldier? Not just an ordinary woman, but an Ancient?"

"Her being an Ancient should have nothing to do with this!" Zack argues.

"Look around you! Look at what those yellow-eyed creatures have done! She is a part of this, she's the reason so many of the innocent have died today!"

"You're wrong! You lack the proof of any of that. The only evidence you have is nothing more than pure racism and stereotypes. Yes, maybe her kind did help them in the past. But being an Ancient does not make her who she truly is!

_Zack..._

* * *

**_I am sorry to end this chapter this way. But not to fear. The next chapter should either be uploaded NOW_**

**_or tomorrow night after work. I hope this doesn't feel rushed at all. But were you expecting any of this?_**

**_I hope you guys can handle the next chapter. This was supposed to be one whole chapter but it might be like 10,000 words so lol. I cut it so it would please your eyes._**

**_Reviews please._**


	24. 3 Hours That Changed the World pt2

**I'm getting really excited to finish this book. Acceptance Book 2 will be a short book surrounding the original characters I created and how they will tie in with the main characters. This part of the story is almost complete. I would like to thank all of you for your support.**

**QUESTION: Should I break the arcs into separate books or keep uploading on the same one?**

**_Chapter Dedication ALL REVIEWERS! This is all possible because of YOU. Enjoy this long chapter._**

**_Song Inspiration: Zero- Bump of Chicken - Type-0 Opening version._**

* * *

**Aerith:**

The sound of rapid flames fill the town. Zack stands, shielding me from Shinra's men and their leader. My restless mind ceases to calm. My heart beats rapidly,instilled by my fears.

"You're one of my best men. You would give up your life for an Ancient?" Rufus bluntly says.

"As SOLDIER we are supposed to fight for the weak, protect the innocent. Why won't the same principles apply to her?" Zack replies.

"Because, she is guilty."

"Where's your evidence Rufus?!" Zack shouts.

Rufus puts his hand on his side and sighs as he looks down.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Rufus questions.

"Not if you let her go."

"Not a chance. We had offered her our hospitality before and she refused."

"_Hospitality?!_ You were going to experiment on me like you did with my mother!"

"Who said anything about conducting experiments?" Rufus looks at me with a smile. I step forward full of anger but Zack throws his arm up, stopping me as his head shakes.

"History will only repeat itself if you continue to follow in its footsteps!" I protest.

"Are you saying all of this is our fault…?" Rufus replies.

"…"

Zack looks at me and softly says,

"Aerith, you need to get out of here."

"She isn't going anywhere." Rufus shouts. Zack turns and looks at him full of disgust.

"Surrender now, save your own life and let us take care of this Ancient."

Zack changes his posture and grips the handle of his sword. Rufus sighs.

"I never thought of you to be so foolish. Alright, men!" Rufus put his hand up and they hold for his mark.

My heart sinks to the deepest depth of fear.

_My children…I just want to see them one more time…_

_Vanitas…_

_I want to make things right with him. I can't die now._

I take a deep breath and ready my staff. Zack says without facing me,

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. "

_But, why? _I stare at him in confusion.

Rufus throws his hand down and Zack draws his sword. As they fire, Zack swings his sword and deflects all the bullets. The men rush forward, scattering, trying to gain the upper hand against the 1st class soldier. I watch the scene unfold but I focus my attention on Rufus who I find grinning.

A soldier makes his way to me and I set him aflame. I run off to stand beside Zack. Like a reaction, my hand conjures an ice spike and I throw it at a crowd of soldiers. Without hesitation, I run past them as it explodes behind me, I can hear the soldier's screams. Zack tries to get closer to them but I hear him groan in pain. Luckily, I get closer as he falls on one knee and I throw my hands up, creating a large shield around us.

I slightly look back and say,

"Are you alright?!" Zack grips the bullet wound in his thigh.

"Ye…yeah.." He replies, heavily breathing. I look down. I push out extra energy so the barrier will hold while I remove my hands.

Quickly, with no time to spare, I bend down and put my hand above Zack's wound. The warm green light comes from my hand and I watch as the bullet comes out. Zack groans and calms his breathing.

"Thank…you…" He lets out. I look up to him and realize how close his face was to me. His eyes, they glow ocean blue with a mixture of green. He smiles at me, at a time like this, he smiles at me. The wound fully closes up and I stand up.

"Why are you doing all of this…?" Zack leaps to his feet.

"We really don't have time to play 20 questions." Zack replies as he walks ahead of me, grabbing his large sword.

"For now, let's focus on making it out of here alive."

**Vanitas:**

The shield breaks and falls like glass. Then everything blacks out.

"Wait, what's going on?!" I run forward to where the screen was.

_That was 1 hour ago, before your town was attacked._

His dull voice fills this void.

"What?!" I scream.

Just then, a portal opens to the right of me. I rush towards it and go through.

_I'm in…Traverse Town…_

I look around and everything is destroyed and on fire. Despite its condemned appearance, I know this is Traverse Town from the large, red brick, clock tower.

"Mother!" I shout and run down the street. Dead bodies were everywhere…

Many with a hole in their chest, others dead from having pieces of a building fall upon them.

The hand of a child appears from the rubble. I close my eyes and try to erase the image from my head.

_Mother…please, be okay…_

After a few minutes of running aimlessly, I enter what resembles a battlefield; bullet and dead soldiers everywhere. Slowly, I check the area as I walk looking for mother…and Zack. Bullet holes are on the walls, blood leaks from the bodies. But these corpses all have the uniform of Shinra.

_Mother, where the hell are you?!_

On one house, blood smears across the wall. The worst possible idea came to mind, but I ignore it. Still, I follow its trail. My head tells me to run away but my feet continue on; my hearts trying to rip through my chest and my legs burn with a prickly sensation.

I put my hand on the wall and pause to catch my breath. My stomach aches; I think I might throw up. My eyes wander from the ground as I look before me. A few more steps and I will turn the corner.

_Will I be welcomed with the corpse of my mother…?_

I stand up straight and steady myself.

There is no time to ponder, I need to find her and put my heart to rest. Instead of pacing I rush forward; my heart racing and thumping more than ever. An image of my mother's smiling face enters my mind.

_Please…_

I swing around the corner and take a deep breath.

Nothing.

Nothing before me but an empty brink street filled with destroyed cars and homes. The smear of blood is gone. I exhale and calm myself. That huge worry is gone but my mother is still nowhere to be found.

I sigh out loud and turn around. I take a few steps forward and pause.

A small figure leaning against a wooden fence, my view isn't too good, but a bad feeling comes over me.

I gasp and run at top speed. It became very clear to me who that was.

I throw my body and slide in front of her.

"Mom, mom, answer me!" I shout as I shake her. Her once beautiful, bluish white flower dress now stained with blood. I'm hoping it's not hers but the soldiers.

I want to cry, but some part of me still holds onto…hope…

"Mom, wake up…" I move closer and touch her battle tainted face.

Suddenly, I feel her arms tightly around me.

"Oh, thank the Divines!" My mother shrieks as she tightly embraces me. Her voice, shaky and I feel her tears hit my neck.

"Mother!" My heart full of relief, I tightly hug her.

"I didn't think I wouldn't get the chance to see any of my sons." My mother cries uncontrollably.

"Mom…don't say that…" I hug her tighter. I can feel blood dripping to my hands, seeping from her dress.

"I didn't want to die without…" She sniffles. "Without holding you in my arms again."

"Mother stop it!" I hug her tighter. I want to cry, I hate seeing and hearing her upset.

"I'm sorry!" I scream. "I'm sorry for pushing you away, for holding a grudge against you all these years. I was angry and acted like a child."

"No..don't apologize. It's my fault Vanitas, I hid things from you. Truth is Zack was-"

I interrupt my mother and look at her, tears staining my face.

"Mother, it's okay. I know everything. You were trying to protect us…this whole time, you sacrificed your happiness for us."

My mother stares at me in shock. Still, she smiles and wipes the tears from my face, leaving blood smears behind.

"I love you…" My mother says as her tears continue to fall, yet with a smile.

I grab her hand on my face and grip it. I smile back and say,

"I love you too, mother."

Gunshots echo the open sky. I turn and check my surroundings. The shots sounded as if they were close by. I turn back to my mother.

"Mom, we need to get out of here, it's not safe!" My mother nods and attempts to get up. She is even more wounded than I thought.

"Here, let me help you."

I throw one of her arms over my neck and lift her up. I put my other arm around her waist and hold her up.

"Can you walk?" I look to her and ask.

"Ye…yes. Let's go."

"where… someone's home…?"

"No, the town's people have rioted and are killing the Farsanians that reside here."

_What...? History really does repeats itself..._

"Outside of these walls, I have a garden on a hill with a single blossom tree.

It was very difficult; I had to lift more of my mother's weight the further we walked. But we made it to the outskirts of town and away from all the chaos. My mother stumbles as she goes to sit against the red fence. The sky is orange and the clouds are scattered. The night is coming. I watch as my mother takes a deep whiff of the fresh air. She exhales with a smile and coughs.

I kneel to her.

"Mother…we need to keep moving." She faces at me with a look. She looks like a child that has everything in the world. Her eyes shine and shimmer like green marbles, her pink lips stretch across her face, smiling.

_I haven't seen her look this way since…_

_Since father left. _

Such irony, joy finds her in the wake of chaos.

"Tell Sora I love him…" She softly says, still with a smile.

"Don't say that! We're going to get out of here and get help!" I shout.

"Hey, there is another one!" The deep voice of delinquent shouts behind me.

I stand and turn. The garbage of the town all banded together and stand before me, guns over their shoulders.

Dirt and blood cover their faces and their yellow teeth show as they smile.

"You like destroyin townz and takin' the hearts of them people don't cha?" One of them shouts.

"I don't have time to patronize you. Now leave!" I demand.

"We're not goin' anywheres ya fucking monsta."

"Vanitas…?" my mother painfully groans out of concern.

"Mother, don't worry." I reply without looking to her.

"That dere lady is your momma huh?"

I can feel the blood in my veins boil.

"Ye hey Tommy! After we deal with this scrawny monsta, maybe we can take his momma and teach her a lesson about raising killas." The fat man laughs.

"You're not going anywhere near her!" I yell and throw my hands up, summoning my keyblades.

_The monster is out._

I attack one of them and slice him up. I then run away.

_I need to get them away from mom. _

I run down the trail and deflect their bullets with my blades.

Far away from mother, I stop and turn around. They come rushing, the fat man is the last to arrive.

"Now," I sternly look at them. "I'll make you regret threatening my mother!"

…

My body feels empty as I cut the last man's throat. I had to kill them, I tried to show mercy, but they wouldn't budge. After their bullets ran out, they pulled out their knives and went at me.

**_Am I a monster...? Am I no different from the heartless that took the lives of the innocent...?_**

**_"..."_**

**_No...These men threatened to kill me and defile my mother. They are scum and took the opportunity of this mess to act like men without humanity._**

I break out of my thoughts and remember mother. In a flash, I start-up the hill towards her flower bed.

I freeze. I can't find the will to breath or move. Her face...is as pale as a ghost...

I walk through the gate and stand before her. Her eyes shut, with a smile on her face. My head begins to spin, my vision begins to shake.

_No, no, no, no, no! _

"Mom...? I finally utter, my voice shaken. I cup her cheek with my hand, it was cold.

"Hey, wake up..." I gently shake her but her body was very stiff.

"This isn't the time to sleep..." I can feel my eyes burning. I don't even know what I am saying anymore...

"Mom...?" She wouldn't twitch or budge. The tears begin to fall as I wipe the blood away from her mouth. The only sound is the wind, gently moving her soft brown hair.

"You just came back to us, you were finally free..." I put my forehead to my knee and sob.

_"Why Mom...?_ I cry even harder

The whole world betrayed me. I feel nothing else than this deep, numbing despair. All of these feelings are exploding inside of me and want to come out at once.

I try to control myself...

"AH!" I scream in agony and begin to cry uncontrollably. I let it all out. I scream again to the skies, for no one or nothing to hear me. I throw my hands to the ground and slouch over, letting my tears hit the ground.

_I didn't even get to say goodbye, I wasted our last moments together on those scumbag pieces of fucking shit. I left her side, again! and yet..._

_She passed on with a smile on her face!_

I punch the ground continuously.I can feel the skin on my knuckles tear away. I stop and continue to bawl. Through my cries, I mutter,

"I'm sorry...!"

* * *

**...**

**I cried while writing this entire chapter just so you all know.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE. **

**THIS ONE I WOULD LOVE TO SEE.**


	25. The Birth of Valiance

**I want to deeply apologize for the lack of updates. School has had me in a wreck this semester. The math is really killing me. The semester is almost coming to an end with only a month left. I will be updating a lot more. My best friend/artist did a lot of concept art for the characters in this story. I will be posting links in my about me much later. You must see them, THEY ARE AMAZING.**

**Anyways, let's move on shall we?**

**p.s. I truly appreciate the magnificent reviews you all have been leaving me. It also made me feel bad because you begged for more and I did leave you with quite a chapter...[forgive me]**

**Song inspiration:Berserk Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King OST- Blood and Guts (closing credits)**

**Chapter Dedication: All of my NEW reviewers. - Thank you all so much for the inspiration.**

* * *

**Kairi:**

My body feels light, a feather almost. I'm falling into a never-ending abyss shrouded by a tenebrous atmosphere. I'm floating but gently downwards, but to what? Where will this end?

What would I encounter as I hit the bottom? The pressure hits my back as I descend into the shadows below. I open my eyes, slightly covered by my bangs, and take a soft breath.

My eyes have adjusted to this darkness. How long have I been falling? I cannot remember how I even got here. Is any of this for real...or not?

_Kairi..._

Someone is calling me. I fully look above me as I fall. Blackness. But where is that voice coming from? It's the voice of a girl. My head begins to ache. My body moves on its own, tilting to my feet. I have finally reached the bottom. My feet slap upon the non-existent floor. I look around. My head feels very light-headed. With hesitation, I take a few steps forward. A giggle echoes into the depths of this place. Suddenly, a presence runs behind me. I quickly turn to meet with another void.

_Is this...a nightmare...?_ I thought to myself. An eerie feeling enters my soul, sending spine shivering feelings down my back. Something or someone is here with me...

I hear the light tapping of shoes running around me. Rapidly, I turn trying to find my phantom.

"Hello!" I desperately call out in vain. My eyes might be playing tricks on me, but as I turn I spot a glimpse of a shadow, moving at a rapid pace. My heart begins to race. This ghost brought upon a menacing atmosphere. As I turn around quickly, I try to catch the shadow's image. Suddenly, I feel something grasp my wrist.

I let out a shriek and jump. Upon looking down at the tiny, ice-cold hand that tamed my wrist, my heart gives away.

"..."

Her frail body, the gentle blue eyes, the very same red hair, _the ghost of my past._

"Who...? I find myself asking although I already know the answer. She smiles at me, her tiny fingers clenching my wrist as I attempt to pull away.

_"You must remember."_ Her raspy voice slips through her ruby lips. A tremendous amount of feeling hits me like a boulder. I fall back,

"Ah!" I catch myself and feel the heat of flames. I open my eyes and regain my moment brought upon the birth of despair. Breathing the air of this city's antiquity, I grasp the scene before me. A grand city engulfed in flames. People ran for their lives around me.

Frantically, I turn around calling out to them, but they cannot hear me. I look at my hands and I can nearly see through myself. My eyes glance at the rest of my body in a panic.

"What is this, where am I?!" Shouting only to myself.

_Step forward..._ Her voice is heard again. I'm terrified. I hesitate but there was nowhere to run.

I walk down the trail of tears. Everyone's homes, burning, gunshots ripping through the dark open skies. People trapped under their own homes as it's on fire. My heart could take no more of this.

"What is happening?!" I scream in agony. Tears begin to fall in place of my heart. The sight of charred bodies of children makes me sick to my stomach. I forcefully continue down this path, walking through what seems to be a street of a town. I've noticed many bodies with gaping holes in their chests.I reach a grassy area and fall to my knees. My hands reach up to my eyes, catching my droplets.

"I can bear no more..." My voice shaken. " please, let me leave."

Through the screams of the innocent people, and soldiers shouting orders, I hear,

"Kairi, Kairi, we must leave!" An elderly voice calls out. Reacting to my name, I look up.

Upon getting up, I rush forward,looking for the woman calling my name. I arrive at what seems to be a castle. The soldiers are fighting, but against what? The foes seem to be invincible. Pain surges through my head.

"Ugh!" I scream, gripping my head with my hands as I fall to both of my knees.

"Make it stop!" I plead. As the pain eased, a shadow grew from beneath the ground beside me. I jump and land on my butt. This menacing foe, it was black with a tint of blue with a devilish appearance. It turns to face me and I gasp.

Shaking from this instilled fear, I assure myself,

_it has...yellow eyes..._

This cannot be, I tell myself. I look back at the soldiers and was finally able to see their enemy. This kingdom was not being invaded by man, but by..._heartless._

"No!" the voice of a little girl cries. I turn and follow the very familiar voice to behind the castle where the ocean meets with land.

I stare at the back of an elderly woman, doing something on a tiny boat.

"I want mother and father with me!" A little girl's voice shouts. I walk further to the side and realize who the voice belongs to. I fall back and hold my breath.

"..."

"They cannot be with you now..." The old woman said tearfully.

_That...that is me..._ I told myself. The shaking, dirty, bruised up and crying child.._.is me_.

"Grandma, please, don't leave me all alone!" My child self sobs. I shake my head.

"This cannot be...Why don't I remember any of this?" I say aloud.

A feeling of something jumping through my body broke me out of my cogitations. A heartless leaps through my transparent body, ripping through the old woman's body with its claws.

My body freezes at the sight. A numbing feeling overcame me and my head began to spin. The beast took the heart from her delicate body and as she fell to the floor, a puddle of blood was her bed.

I look to my younger self who bears the same reaction as me. The monster faces her. Without a thought, I run forward towards the fearful child. Before reaching her, someone impaled the monster arriving from the heavens. I stop in my trail and glare upon this man who could be friend or foe.

The remains of the heartless splash upon the child's face. The man who fell from the sky, leaping from the castle's tower, stood up. He had spiky brown hair and yellow eyes. very strong and muscular in his appearance. He was wielding a weapon in the shape of a large key. I move in front of the boat despite knowing my presence meant nothing, I cannot sit here and do nothing.

The man looks at me and I notice that his eyes changes colors into a blue. His description reminds me of someone, but whom? I look down and ponder. I thought real hard but he walked through me, entering the small boat, kneeling beside my younger self. Terrified, the girl was shaking uncontrollably. The man puts his thumb on her forehead, and a light shines from it.

"Don't be afraid..." His tone gentle in its nature.

I watch myself faint into his arms- my past self anyways.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer this way." He softly says as he lays her down. He steps back and kicks the boat into the water. He turns and summons his weapon, a keyblade. He looks out into the war-torn city in anguish.

_"_Yellow eyes that can change back into a blue. A warrior that strikes down the heartless which has been given birth from..._experimentation..."_

I softly spoke to myself looking at this man in shock.

"T...Terra...?" I took the chance and utter. He turns his head my way as if he had heard me. Like a smear painting, everything fades away.

I'm back into the empty place I was before. The floor beneath me starts to rumble. I try to hold myself up from falling. A troubling feeling came over me.

I spin around to see a large shadow before me. His piercing yellow eyes, spaghetti hair and large body terrorizes me.

I back up shaking my head.

"What do you want from me?!" I scream.

_you must fight._

My younger voice echoes in this desolate battlefield. I feel the soft fingers of a child on my hand. Quickly, I look down to see myself smiling up at me.

"_It_ is responsible for most of the destruction of our home." she goes on to say. "You must fight to free yourself of your demons." Such words spoken from a child.

She holds out her hand and out of my control, my hand follows. Another voice rings within my ear.

_"Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our darkest hours. _

_The goddess of Death, Etro, may reveal its gates if countless _

_souls descend from this land in a period of time."_

Alarmed, I look up and shout "That voice!" I know that gentle. angelic voice.

_Sanctus Espiritus lucis , bless us with your power. _

_I, Aerith Gainsborough call upon you as a Cetra, I bow to thee as an Ancient, _

_a servant to the planet. I beseech the to heed my prayer. _

_The time has come for another protector and grant me to become the next Judgement._

"An Ancient..?!" I say aloud out of confusion. Just then, a great amount of power surges through my arm. It brought me comfort, releasing me from this anxiety. A bright light shines from my hand, it was warm and radiant. I look down at my younger self who nods to me and disappears into the same light. A sword appears in the palm of my hand, my fingers grip it tightly beyond my control. No, I look again. It's a keyblade but its design was very different from the one I had seen before.

The towering heartless roars in its rage. I no longer feel afraid or empty but courageous.

"I know who I am..." I begin to say.

"and why I was made to remember..."

"My destiny, the duty of freeing the restless souls of the many that had perished. For those who've endured,I will be their salvation!"

The images of the burning homes and people enter my mind as well as my past self.

"I will fight!"

* * *

**Well, I hope you all don't think I made Kairi a little too -badass-**

**But this is how she came to be in my story. I gave her a gruesome past fitting for her to change. In case you guys are wondering how she forgot, Terra blocked it out of her memory since it was very scarring. I will update again and this time soon!**

**Reviews for the Warrior of Light - Kairi!**

**p.s. Terra's concept art is...SMEXXY!**


	26. Unexpected Heroes

**I wanted to update as soon as I can. I really appreciate the reviews. I cannot stress this enough, your reviews pushes me to continue, inspires me. All of you reviewing out there do not know the impact you all have on me. Thank you so so very much. You have my deepest gratitude.**

**Song inspiration: Hero - skillet (Legion of doom remix]**

**ATTENTION: LINKS TO CHARACTER CONCEPT ART CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE. NOT ALL ARE UP THERE SO LOOK PERIODICALLY! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THEM IN THE REVIEWS OR IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE!**

**CHAPTER DEDICATION[S] - All of my reviewers for this story. This one is for you guys!**

* * *

**Kairi:**

The horrifying monster was easy to defeat. This new profound courage and strength tingled through my finger tips as I grip my foreign weapon. I jump back and land firmly on my feet. The beast falls to his front and fades away into the atmosphere. I look around, waiting for something to happen.

"Hello..?!" I scream into the endless void.

_Grandma would have been proud._

A peachy voice spoke behind me. I turn and see my younger self. She smiles and reaches her hand out to me. I tilt my head and I feel the urge to say something but nothing escapes me.

I lent out my free hand and gently met with the smooth, soft hand of hers. Suddenly, a white light forms around her and outlines my body as well. I look around, disoriented.

_Thank you..._

She softly lets out with a tear going down her eye and then she vanishes into bright particles. The outline around me grows thicker and then fades away. A tear falls from my eye, identical to the one that had fallen from hers. I release my grip on my keyblade and it vanishes into the same particles she had.

I put my hand to my chest and smile despite the great sorrow that consumed my heart.

"You're welcome..." I sniffle with a feeling of accomplishment that I avenged my homeland.

_"Kairi..."_ A voice breaks me out of my cogitations. I promptly lift my head and look around.

"Vanitas...?!" I shout.

_"Kairi, please wake up!"_ Vanitas' voice fades in and out. I twirl around trying to find the source. I begin to run despite the fact that I knew it would lead to nowhere.

_"I couldn't stop thinking about how this could have been my fault!"_

I stop running and listen to his words.

_"Stricken with fear that maybe, just maybe my own demons found their way to you because I've done nothing about them!"_

This sounds like Vanitas...but it doesn't_ sound _like Vanitas..

_"I thought of that man..hurting you... I...I wouldn't able to forgive myself...!"_

His words echo into this desolate place. It rang in my ears and still, I could not believe what he had said. A deafening noise came behind me and I turn to see something opening.

The light was so bright, I had to shield my eyes. Upon adjusting my eyes, I see Vanitas over my bed and I was lying lifelessly. I walk closer to the picture. I watch as Vanitas gripped my hand, staring at me. He sat back on his chair and looked down, my hand still remaining in his. His expression astounds me. I push forward to make sure my eyes were not deceiving me.

Tears were rolling down Vanitas' face as he silently sobbed. In the empty room, with the sun setting in, reflecting upon the windows, Vanitas was crying. I touched the image of his face, wishing he could feel my hand upon his face.

My heart yearned to ease his pain, I wanted to wake up and reassure him that I was okay. This feeling...I've never felt this before. I put my hand to my chest, it was beating at an irregular pace.

I turn and shout.

"Wake up, damn it!" I turn my eyes above me.

"KAIRI, WAKE UP!"

* * *

"Ah!" I violently shake awake, jumping up from my bed. My pillow look around the room and it was empty. Not a glimmer of light entered the room with the curtains shielding the windows. I calm my breathing and take it all in. The door to my room is closed. I tilt my head in confusion. A doctor would never shut this door in my condition.

My legs were numb from lack of use. I tremble my feet to the floor. I took a look at myself and realize I was in the thin patient's clothing, only the necklace Aerith gave me remained on my body. I run to the dresser in my room and find my cloths nicely folded. What a relief. Quickly, I put on my outfit and shoes.

_My heart was pounding with excitement to see Vanitas. Maybe this time, he will truly smile._

I rush to the door and pause.

_Wait...I had only thought about seeing Vanitas just now and not the others...Not even Sora._

This thought made me question myself.

_Why did I only think of Vanitas...?_

A deep, horrendous scream broke me out of my cogitations. I hesitate to open the door.

_What could be happening to that man...?  
_

I felt a intimidated but then I remembered something. I looked down to my hand and wonder,

_Was it all a dream..?_

The desire for my keyblade entered my head and it summons within my grasp. My eyes widen.

_Could this mean...?_

Quickly, I slam open the doors and took two steps out of the room before freezing. My jaw drops and I could not gasp for air. The entire facility is stained with blood, guts and dead bodies.

I could not move, tremble or scream.

_Was I still stuck within a dream...?_

I hear crunching of bones and the haunting noise of blood splatting. I run around the counter and see a few heartless eating from the hole in a man. I scream and jump back. They look at me with their piercing golden eyes, making me their next target.

"This can't be real!" I said trembling backwards, shaking my head. The heartless jumps on the counter, preying on me in packs. They would all jump at once, my instincts told me. I thought of being a victim like the man over there and lifted my weapon. My eyes focuses on each, my face scowling at them.

The moment they moved I slash down and as one of them splattered, I quickly threw my weapon to the left, killing the 2nd one. I tumble forward, avoiding the 3rd one behind me. I roll on the floor and land on my feet with one hand on the floor helping me keep my balance.

I scream and viciously destroy the last one. I left my keyblade in his remains as I waited to catch my breath. With my mind off guard, I feel something coming towards me. In fear, I spin around but it was too late, the heartless was face to face with me. This one was much bigger. Everything went about in slow motion, I could not scream nor react in time.

But in the blink of an eye a large bang was heard and the heartless flew against the wall. I fall to my butt and catch my breath. Sweat trickles down my face and my head is spinning.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice said. I look up and see Ms. Shalua, a large revolver in her hand and without her lab coat. My mind wouldn't believe it was her. But I searched for her metal arm, and it was there as clear as day and this time, completely revealed.

"Ms..." I finally let out. She puts her gun in the latch on her thigh and holds out her hand.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." I grasp her hand and stand up. Shalua looks down the hall, her face grimacing.

"What are you doing here, Ms. Shalua?"

**Sora:**

The town was in chaos and Vanitas was nowhere to be found. Kairi's safety also rests upon my mind, but now, I need to save those in front of me. Namine and I are back to back against this battlefield that once was Twilight Town. I focus on the ice blue staff in her heads.

* * *

**-[FlashBack]-**

_Things had gotten bad from worst in a matter of minutes after we had left the library. My instincts told me that something was wrong and Namine also seemed alarmed which confused me. After witnessing a few deaths, we were ambushed by heartless._

I threw my arm up putting Namine behind me.

"I'll protect you." I said to her. Namine was silent and didn't express any type of fear.

I hesitated to send for my keyblade. What would she think of me? Would she be afraid of me and runaway?

The several heartless marched forward and there was no time to think.

"Use your keyblade!" Her voice rang in my ear, throwing me off. I turn to her and said,

"How do you-" Namine throws a shower of ice at them, killing most of them. I stared at her in shock. She threw off her sweater, revealing her skinny strapped dress and her pale arms.

She threw her hands above her and a beautifully designed staff fell upon her palms. Gripping it, she threw down and preparing for battle. My mind could not comprehend what had just happened. She looked at me sternly and reminded me,

"Sora, your keyblade!"

**-[Flashback End]-**

* * *

We've fought endlessly like this ever since. For the first time, I actually question who the girl beside me was.

**Kairi:**

Shalua and I have fought our way through the hospital. Finally, we had made it out and started down the road. The night was approaching and everything had already fallen silent.

"Had the people been evacuated?" I question Shalua but she does not respond. A sudden urge to look down came over me. Hanging out of the shadows, was a hand with a familiar ring. My heart drops into my stomach. I shake my head as I turn. I slowly walk forward and turn into the staircase behind the wall leading to her house.

_Selphie..._

My hands begin to shake at the sight of her. She was laying face down in a pool of her own blood. I fall to my knees, resting upon her blood. Slowly, I reach out for her. My mouth remains open as I turn her over. Blood stained her cheek and trails of dry tears scarred her face. Her orange dress, drenched in red and there was a gaping hole in her body.

My hand floats above her mortal wound and my throat begins to burn. I clench my hand into a fist and press her head against my chest, hugging her.

The tears fell and but my voice refused to come out.

"Kairi, watch out!" Shalua screams from afar.

"Selphie!" I scream in agony towards the sky as the tears flows from my eyes.

The heartless were above me and I had no care in the world. Suddenly, a weapon hit all three of them and spun around back, almost like a boomerang. I turn to the left and see a muscular man before me, catching his weapon as he lands on his feet. He walks up to me, out of the shadows, revealing his face and his weapon.

_A keyblade..._

I made my eyes up the weapon and gazing up the man's body.

Shalua runs beside him and pauses. The man stares down at me with his crystal blue eyes.

My eyes widen at the sight of his face.

_It can't be..._

* * *

**I wanna hear some thoughts about who this man is!**

**Don't forget the concept art links in my bio and leave a review!**

**Vankai FOREVER! 3**


	27. A Smile's Heavy Burden

**Hello. I am astonished at how many of you are religiously following this fanfic. It brings me great joy.**

**Dedication to reviewer:Everlasting Creativity- Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**NOTE: Kairi's "dream" was not a dream at all. She was in the Deep Dive, regaining her knowledge upon her past. Everything she had witnessed did truly happen to her. I am clarifying this because a reviewer seemed confused.**

**! DO NOT FORGET TO LOOK AT THE CHARACTER'S ARTWORK LINKED IN MY BIO! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK !**

* * *

**Shalua:**

Nearly kissing with misfortune beneath the shadows of despair, the red-head remains on the floor gazing upon a stranger. Met with uncertainty, he slightly bends down and holds out his hand to her saying,

"We mustn't waste time. We need to get you to safety." His deep, masculine voice gentle lays his words upon her ears. Kairi did not speak for a moment. The lifeless body of her friend lays deep into the grasp of her arms. The sight of the student that was once mine strikes pain in my heart. I look away, closing my one eye and tilting my head to the side. There are no time for goodbyes. You get busy living or get busy dying.

**Kairi:**

Tears fell uncontrollably down my face. Finally, I found my voice and reply,

"I...I can't just leave her here..." My tone, shaken. His eyes were indistinct but held a hint of kindness.

"I understand your sorrow Miss, but we do not have time for farewells." He calmly and softly utters.

"She was my best friend!" I break out into a cry. I put my head down on hers and held her tighter. There was no way I was going to leave her here. The stranger sighs and stands up, putting his right hand on his waist, looking to the side towards Shalua. I watch him as he seems to be lost in his own thoughts. My eyes wander back to Selphie.

"Alright...fine." He speaks out making me look back up at him. He bends all the way down and takes her from me, lifting her easily leaving me in shock.

"Where would you want me to bring her...?" Slowly, I stand up before him and oh how he towered over me.

"Sh-she loved the ocean..." I stutter. The man nods and turns to walk towards the beach. Shalua and I follow quietly, Shalua a bit further behind.

"I trust you would have our backs?" He says without turning or pointing to whom he was referring to. I did not know if I should answer or not.

"Yes, of course." Shalua replies almost expressionless. A bit behind, I catch up beside the man, looking at Selphie. Then my eyes made their way to the man. His spiky brown hair, dim blue eyes and muscular body, he cannot be. I thought to myself. He looked less rugged and stronger than the man who appeare saving my younger self, but he also shared strong similarities.

We made it to the beach in good time and without being attacked. The man laid Selphie down on the grains of sand. I kneel before her and force a smile, pushing her hair away from her face with my cold fingers. The waves crashing upon land was the only sound.

"You'll be okay now..." I say to more or less reassure myself. Some moments later, I turn and look up to the man whose back faces me, giving us some privacy. I stand up and walk up to him.

"Thank you...for everything." The man looks at me and puts on a slight smile but this moment shatters at the sound of screams.

"We need to help them!" Shalua shouts as she rushes towards the sound without any hesitation.

"Come on!" The man turns to me and commands, rushing forward making me follow. As I run forward, My gaze finds Selphie once more.

"Rest easy, friend." I whisper in my thoughts.

**Sora:**

"Namine, protect them!" I demand as I prepare to take care of the bigger heartless. The family had been found from hiding and with luck, ran into us. Quickly, I rampage through the heartless as Namine utters spells while holding the staff to her face, casting an orb around them.

A larger heartless exits the house, striking fear in me. Never did I expect for them to be like this. My mind rested easy seeing the ant like monsters but this is unexpected. The demon jumps upon the wall on all fours and glares upon us, his weight cracking down on the structure. I struggle to fight the foes before me and keep an eye on him - the big boss.

The monster turns his gaze towards Namine and the screaming family. In a blink of an eye, he leaps forward with his claws pulled back, preparing to cause damage. I turn and scream,

"Watch out!" At that moment, I'm knocked to the floor and trampled on by dozens of heartless, the keyblade tumbles some feet away. My mind full of concern for Namine and the innocent, I look upon them. Everything fell short of time and played through in slow motion.

_Could Namine's barrier hold up?_ Was the only fear entering my soul. Imagining seeing her blood splatter seized the better sense of me. I close my eyes and turn away, feeling weak.

_Vanitas was right. I'm not strong enough to save everyone._

The roaring wind following a twirling object echoes in the open air. Behind that sound, I feel lighter and the sounds of the monster groaning fills my ears. Quickly, I open my eyes and realize, all the heartless was gone. While staring at an unharmed family and Namine, I noticed a pair of shoes standing before me. I put my hands on the ground, preparing to lift my self up as my eyes slowly made their way up the body of my savior.

**Kairi:**

Shalua and I run around the corner to witness the scene. The man disappeared in a flash while we made our way over here. I'm just glad he got here in time. I notice Sora and Namine and a feeling of relief came over me. I begin to run towards them as I heard,

"Get your hands off me!" Sora screams, making me pause in my trail. He throws the man's hands off who was merely helping him on his own two feet. What stood before me put me in shock; Sora's face was full of anger.

_Sora...?_

The man turns to the family and says,

"Everything will be alright. I suggest you go down into an underground cellar and lock the doors." The shaken family nods and runs off into a foreign home. Namine throws her hand up and her staff vanishes.

"Thank you for saving us, Sir." Namine expresses her gratitude but I'm left confused at what she had just done.

"No need to thank me." The man replies. He turns his gaze back at Sora and they remain silent for a few moments. Sora glares at the man like he wishes to end his life.

"Sora-" I softly speak but the man cuts me off by saying,

"Where's your brother...?" I turn my eyes to the man.

_How does he know he has a brother?_

"What do you care!" Sora bluntly shouts.

"So you don't know where he is." The man concludes with a sigh putting his hand on his waist.

That made me process that Vanitas was nowhere to be found. I only thought the worst.

"We need to find him." The man says looking off.

"No, WE need to find him not you, Ven!"

_Ven...?_ I question. Sora turns and starts to walk away as Ven grabs him by the back of his shirt and pulls his back.

"Right now isn't the time for one of your tantrums! This is a battlefield, not the comfort of your home! We need to stick together." The man's tone a bit fierce. Sora stares at him and then hits Ven's arm from him.

"Just like how you stuck around?" Sora's voice full of sarcasm.

The man was speechless and Sora chuckled and walked forward. Ven sighs and looks down. I push myself towards the man and then look at Sora out of concern. My mind could not process what was going on.

"Come on, let's follow him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Ven flashes a smile at me. I nod and all of us walk down this path in silence. Sora seems to wander endlessly. In a few minutes, he lead us all the way pass the wall of Twilight Town.

"Where do you think he is going...?" I question the man.

"Probably to his mother's town." The man replies quickly.

Now we stumble on a path surrounded by meadows. Night was coming soon, but with the pace we were walking, we may reach Traverse Town before nightfall. Everyone was silent. I pause in place. Shalua and Namine pass me, war tainted and tired. Their spirits were already broken with the hint of dirt and blood on their faces. I turn to see my home, engulfed in flames. I put my hand on the rock of my pendant as the wind blew my hair.

_How could this happen...?_ This question ransacked my mind. Breaking me out of my thoughts, a hand lays upon my shoulder. I turn and see Ven looking at me with his gentle face. He nods and turns but doesn't take his eyes from me. I nod back and turn and begin to walk and he follows after.

An hour passes and we are still walking upon this trail of dirt. Secluded away from everyone else, walking all the way in the back, I finally speak up to Ven,

"How come Sora treated you that way...?" The atmosphere remains quiet with only the grasshopper chirping. The man would not answer.

"I just...I've never seen Sora act like that towards anyone!" I speak looking up at Ven who remains looking forward. His lips did not part and neither did his disposition. I look away in disappointment and guilt. He obviously did not want to talk about it.

"I'm Sorr-"

"You know..," Ven cuts me off making me look at him whom is smiling while looking ahead.

"You've grown up to be quite beautiful!" He says turning his crystal blue eyes towards me, still smiling. My eyes widen and my face, tinted with a hint of pink. I turn away embarrassed and he lets out a small laugh. During that moment, a thought had entered my head.

_What does he mean by that? Does this mean he really is the man who saved me when I was a child?_

"I remember you playing with my kids years ago." His voice throwing me out of my assumptions.

_Kids...?_ I stare at him in confusion. He looks ahead and grins. The silence makes him look back at me.

"You really don't remember me huh?" Ven's expression covered with disbelief.

His words put me on a guilt trip. _How could I forget someone like that?_

"Well, that's fine! It's my fault anyways. I hardly shown my face around but I did watch you guys from afar. You and Sora would always play together on the beach." My mind refuses to accept the words coming out of his mouth.

"Vanitas always made you cry." His voice became soft and hinted a bit of sorrow while mentioning Vanitas' name. He looks down and sighs.

"Ven...?" I begin to say. He lifts his head and looks at me with a grin.

"Sora introduced me to you once and boy were you shy. You hid behind the door and only showed half of your face." That concludes it for me. I pause and ask,

"Ven, you're Sora and Vanitas' father?!" Ven pauses and turns to me with his hand in his pockets.

He chuckles and looks down at Sora who is very far away.

"I wouldn't call me their 'father'" he pauses and looks back at me.

"But they are my sons." He pulls another smirk on his face. The wind blew gently over us, making his hair flow. The spiky hair, similar to Vanitas and Sora's. The bright blue eyes. Despite the similar appearances, Ven looked oddly young. Then again, I shouldn't judge. Ven turns his back on me but remains in place.

"Sora has every right to hate me. That is something I cannot blame him for..." Ven says looking up at the sky. I wanted to ask so much but nothing would escape my mouth.

"I gotta take responsibility for what I have done." He continues. My hand reaches out but he speaks again, making me freeze in place.

"We should catch up, we're almost losing sight of them."

Despite the smiling, unbroken spirit that he portrayed, the similar enthusiast persona that Sora shared, I can sense a lot of pain from him. A smile, something he forced himself to put on everyday and by now it was quite natural despite the damage in his heart.

Ven turns to me and holds out his hand.

"Come..." He smiles yet again. My feet move forward and I smile back at him. We continue on this path towards the unknown. Would Vanitas be there with his mother, safe? Such things concerned me but must torment Ven's entire being. His son and his wife or, ex-wife.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming. **

**-evil laugh-**

**reviews!**

**NOTE: Since everyone is confused with Ven I will say this.**

**HE IS NOT VENTUS! His name is Ven and further details will explain why.**

**If you recall from past chapters included in one of Terra's journal, Ventus died during experimentation.**

**Also if you read the details of him I gave and looked at his concept art ****you might just guess who he is.**

**I just do not want anyone getting the wrong image of their father in their heads.**

**Ventus looks the same age as Sora and would be WRONG paired up with Aerith.**


	28. Leaving in Her Stead

**I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR MY INACTIVITY. I lost my pages of outlines from here to the ending and lost inspiration. But due to roleplaying my original character, Valora on tumblr, I found my mojo to write again. I won't take too long to upload the next chapter. I promise.**

_**I would like to repeat since everyone missed it. Ven IS NOT = TO VENTUS.**_

**Song Inspiration: Zero - Bump of Chicken music box version**

**Dedication to Reviewer: Kairikh3 - Thank you so much for the reviews and also for messaging me your concerns about the updates. It shows you truly like my story which made me feel so very honored. Hope you enjoy this little gift!**

* * *

**Kairi:**

We enter the home of Master Darius who will train Sora and I. The haunting smell of burning wood coming from the homes in flames would not go away. The stench brought upon an eerie feeling to a once lively town. My body feels numb, my heart feels non-existent. My eyes are sore and red from all the tears and Sora,

I let out a heavy sigh.

I turn to look at Sora who lays slump against piled boxes with his head bowed. I turn away feeling the painful pierce of guilt because I know I cannot do anything to heal him- to put a smile back on his face again.

**{FlashBack}**

The flowers that broke free along the winds of the day flew around us. The irony of this peaceful scene caught us in its grasp as we approached a flower bed. Sora, who is ahead seemed to have frozen in place. A dreadful feeling slowly crept upon me like the moon's struggle to conquer the skies. From afar, we all watched as Sora fell hard on his knees. We paused and Shalua turned her back grimacing.

I put my hand to my chest in fear. Could it be Vanitas' corpse? I thought.

Sora threw his hands to the floor and let out the most agonizing scream it sends chills down my spine. As Ven rushes forward, I refuse to follow, I couldn't move. I wasn't strong enough. Sora breaks down into heavy cries and keeping his head close to the ground. Ven pauses shortly behind Sora and remained there. Concern and mere curiosity helps me make the first step and from there, I drag my feet along. I cannot run from the truth and I knew that. Slowly, I keep my eyes to the floor, dreading the sight that would befall my eyes as I move forward. As soon as I saw Sora in my sight, I prepare myself to look up.

Wincing continuously, I prompt my head with great unwillingness. My jaw drops at the view before me. Covered in a field of innocence laying upon a bed of flowers, beautiful and in peace in such a haunting portrait,was Aerith. Her hands were folded and around her head was a crown made of colorful petals and stems of the flourishing plants, sleeping with grace. Crystal rain drip down my cheeks and hung from my chin. My heart feels as if it was being twisted and pulled at from every angle, beating pain into every inch of my body. My expression remains as I turn my vision to Ven who scowls with his eyes closed facing the floor.

I turn back to Sora and could not catch my breath. My eyes began to irritate from the air that pressed harshly against it. I close my eyes and hung my head low in this solemn embrace.

**{Flashback End}**

Sora's cries affected our emotions the most, and he did not stop for hours. We left him alone with his mother and ran to the town, looking for survivors. Despite the suffering and the loss of Aerith, at least we knew Vanitas made it to her. Who else would have blessed her in such a way after she passed?

Despite that significant evidence, we reviewed the security camera footage in the city hall building and saw the events that followed. Aerith and Zack fought side by side and ultimately, Zack was knocked unconscious and taken aboard the helicopter, leaving Aerith to fend for her own. I forced myself to witness as Aerith struggled to defeat the remaining soldiers but did so with injuries. Hours later, Vanitas was shown running through that same street. Most of the cameras were damaged and the remaining ones did not capture them at all.

Seeing him alive and well brought me closure. Still, Sora lost his mother who he could not have a relationship with and cannot find his twin brother.

"I see that little monster isn't with you." Darius coldly commented, staring Sora down. Blue hues widening as I witness the words coming from his mouth.

_"Is he talking about Vanitas...?" _My thoughts kept to myself.

"Good riddance." He drly went on.

"That's enough!" A rough shout was heard from the corner of the room. We turn and gaze upon Ven who returned from the night patrol with Shalua. Sora kept his head bowed.

"Act as the honorable teacher you're supposed to be." Ven comments dryly. Darius approaches him and speaks rather softly, I could not even hear him. Ven kept his calm disposition even as Darius threw his presence into his face, his eyes did not blink nor budge. As Darius marches away into another room, I watch as Ven averted his gaze to his broken son. Following him, my eyes set upon the solemn brunette once again.

My heart yearned to comfort him, my hands tingled to reach out and touch him, to embrace him within my arms for security. But my fears held me back. Would he scream or push me away? The sound of a door shutting breaks me out of my cogitations.

My attention aiming toward the door, I realized that Ven was no longer in the house.

_Why did he just leave? _I thought to myself. _"His son is broken within his very frame and his own father won't comfort him?" _My fingers reach to grasp the pearl upon my necklace. Gasping as I recalled who gave it to me. my eyes began to burn as I fought back the tears. Biting my lip from letting out a sigh, I clamp my eyes and face down. No amount of words, gestures and recollection of memories can heal the scars and worries brought upon us.

**Ven:**

Treading upon broken trails, burnt leaves withering away from the night's gentle winds. The moon laid victorious over the sun as it shined its glorious light in the ravenous sky. The city left in ruins but the night eased a calming effect, plaguing the town with its dark silence.

Broken bricks, concrete and blood taint the streets I once held fond memories of. Leaving through the walls that once acted as a towering protector, I set my eyes upon the green meadows and the dark brown dirt trail. Memories of an alluring flower, breaking down the barriers I've spent too much time building, graciously running through these fields with her autumn strands of hair blowing with the soft winds. My eyes saw it as if it were truly in front of me. Immaculate beauty with the eyes of emeralds, perfect pink lips parting as she cheerfully smiled, casting a sense of relief in my entire being.

A once delightful image now haunts my once peaceful memory, tearing at the cords to my heart. Making my way up the trail toward the delicate flower bed, the blossom's sweet aroma surrounds a praying angel, the greatest of roses. My breath catches itself, biting back the tremendous pain tormenting my soul. Knees bending to the ground next to the sleeping beat. My hand tremble as fingers reach out to touch the pale porcelain skin the belonged to the woman who I loved. Tracing her almond-shaped face, a tender smile parts from my chapped lips. A snicker escapes as I walk down memory lane.

"I've known you since the day you were born..." My fingers pause at her perfect jaw line, gazing upon Aerith. "I was there when you made your first cry, when you entered this world." My legs adjust to get comfortable, trying not to harm the sacred garden.

"Watching you grow up into an intelligent, gorgeous woman was one of the greatest things I could have experienced..." My hand reaches to cup her cold cheek with my warm palm.

"You loved me in your younger years, promised me that you would become my wife." I said chuckling. "I had always taken your words as a joke, thinking that as you grew up, your heart would change as your body would." As my palm rested upon her cheek, my thumb begins to rub her skin in an up and down notion.

"But I was wrong." My tone full of sorrow. "Due to the nature of my body, your wish was granted without any repercussions from anyone." I take a deep breath and sigh.

"I tried to deny you, knowing it would only bring you pain that I could not grow old with you. But that did stop you." Biting my lip from a pain almost forgotten. Tears trickle down my face, rain clouds that had not visited me in a very long time.

"Then we had twin boys and I found what I had lost long ago, happiness." A cry escaped me.

"Given the task to befall on our children, I had to leave. But still you did not hassle me, like always you understood." My head bowed as tears fell from the tip of my nose. I clench one of my hands into a fist as I said.

"Every single day I longed to see your face, to apologize to you and the kids." My eyes met with Aerith's as I said, " I failed you, and I'm sorry..." I release the tension in my throat and sobbed, gritting my teeth. "But I swear to you...I won't fail our kids." My hand places itself over hers as I collected myself, sniffling back the snots and tears. Using my other hand to wipe my wet eyes, I took deep breaths to calm my nerves.

"I was there at the beginning..." My voice shaken as I choke back on the tears. "and I kept my promise to be here at your end..." I reach into my pocket and pull out a round green stone. This was Aerith's special materia, special stones which contained power of the planet from the divines given only to the Ancients. Casting it's powers upon Aerith, a green light outlined her body as a glowing light flowed from the orb. Her body lit up as I placed the rock into the ground beside her. Slowly, her body disperse into green particles, lifting to the skies. My hands spread out, attempting to grasp them only to have them sway toward the moon. I stand up and stare upon the night sky.

History has left our kind behind. But I won't forget. I'm living proof that you existed. A statue remaining through the flames and ashes that became of our people.

_Sora...Vanitas...Will you ever come to understand when the time comes...?_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this small chapter. I must say out of all the character's I developed from the kh fandom into this story, besides Vanitas, Ven has to be my other favorite.**

**Reviews Please and Thank You!**


End file.
